


A Family Arrangement

by Panlock



Series: The Arrangement [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing With Trauma, Domestic, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Interexed!Naruto, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Naruto, Pining, Political Drama, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Soulmates, alpha!kakashi, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Three years after the events of Coming Home, Naruto and Kakashi are family planning. At the same time, Konoha's council expands and a shuffle for power ensues.Naruto wanted to become a parent but he didn't think it would happen like this.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Arrangement [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495250
Comments: 437
Kudos: 574
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Authors Note

XiiiX 

CHAPTER ONE: AUTHORS NOTE

Rating: Explicit for male/male sexual content

Tags: ABO/Pack Dynamics, Courting, PLOT, Slow Burn, Original Characters, Smut (oral sex, anal sex, vaginal sex, intercrural sex, heat/rut cycles), Mpreg, Family Dynamics/Family Bonding, Soulmates, Cursing/Language, Political Scandals, Drama, Rumors

Warnings: Elements of dealing with trauma 

  
Some notes on A Family Arrangement. This is going to be a little more plot heavy than the other parts, which is why its longer. (There's still smut lol.) It may feel a little different than the previous works, but I hope its enjoyable and I'm excited to share it with you all :) 

**Love triangle drama will NOT be a major source of conflict. Sasuke will be featured in a romantic/sexual context.**

In other news, I'm new-ish to Twitter and Tumblr and I don't have many friends on either platform. I would appreciate more anime-fan friends, if any of you are interested in reaching out that way. HOWEVER I ask that if you are under 18 (you probably shouldn't read my smut...but) do not reach out & respect my decision to not talk to minors. I can't stop young people from anonymously creeping on my adult content/smut, but I do not want to friend/follow minors myself. 

Panlock on Tumblr  
@Panlockk on Twitter


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto could swear his breasts were bigger. Not muscular-bigger, there’s a small swell and they're sore.  
> ///
> 
> Naruto's thinking about babies and Kakashi gets some bad news at work
> 
> It's a little short, next chapter is longer. Hope you're all in for the long haul ❤

XiiiX

Naruto stands shirtless in front of the bathroom mirror and looks over his chest. He squints. The blond has never been particularly shy about his body, even when he was poor and too skinny. As an adult he’s always managed to stay fit pretty easily, despite being an omega who is predisposed to put on fat in some places. Kurama’s influence had a significant impact on his build and size, making him broad and solid, more muscular and taller than most other omega’s. Being a shinobi, the differences worked in his favor and Kakashi definitely didn’t mind, so Naruto rarely thought twice about it. 

But right now, looking over his chest, Naruto could _swear_ his breasts were bigger. Not muscular-bigger, there’s a small _swell_ and they're _sore._ He runs his palm over his left pec and feels a slight give. What the fuc—

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asks with an amused chirp in his voice. The silver-alpha is standing in the doorway, leaning against the threshold. 

Naruto blushes and whips his hand down. “Nothing!” He quickly turns around and picks up the shirt he left on the toilet nearby. “Just getting ready to head out,” he explains with his back still turned. He’s hoping by the time he has to face his mate his blush will have gone down. 

“Hmm, you’ve been acting strange lately,” Kakashi steps closer and hugs the other from behind. He feels Naruto sag against him almost immediately. “Is something bothering you?” He was trying not to pry, but his mate has seemed distracted and moody for the past two months. It's been this way since Naruto returned from his last meet up with Sasuke. The raven-alpha had found an abandoned lab with White Zetsu clones and journals in a language they were still deciphering. The venture had been fruitful, but Kakashi was starting to wonder if something else happened. 

“No, I’m fine,” Naruto answers and looks over his shoulder to nuzzle Kakashi’s face. “Who’s turn is it to make breakfast?” 

The silver-alpha frowns. He can feel an odd anxiety burn off his mate, but decides not to argue. Privacy was an important commodity with their connection and Naruto will tell him when he’s ready. “Definitely your turn,” Kakashi plants a quick peck to the omega's cheek before they walk to the kitchen together.

Naruto's mood lightens and he seems to forget about whatever had him brooding in front of the mirror. By the time they head out for the day the incident is forgotten. Kakashi goes to the tower, and Naruto meets Sai for a mission. Another benefit of being mated and having his cycle synced up with an alpha, Naruto is able to freely take missions that last longer than a couple of weeks. 

On his approach to the gates Naruto spots Sai and Sakura. "Hey guys," he greets them hesitantly and off to the side. The raven-omega and beta are arguing. 

"I already cleared it with the mission office, just go home." Sakura's voice was oddly gentle. 

Sai continues to pout. "I am sure I will be fine," he gives his mate a small smile. His head turns to the side as he does it, and his bonding site is visible. There are two sets of teeth marks on his mating gland; the top scar, which is big and obvious, belongs to Ino. The smaller set of teeth are from Sakura. 

The beta growls and points in the direction of the village. "If you don't take your butt back right now I'll carry you myself." 

Naruto's eyebrows jump up to his hairline. A part of him wants to tell Sai to make a break for it. On the other hand, he doesn't want Sakura's ire, either. He decides to stay quiet. 

After a moment Sai drops his shoulders and sighs. "Very well, I'll leave this assignment to you." 

"Good," Sakura gave her mate a quick kiss and then pushed him toward the village. "And I already told the mission desk, so don't try to get reassigned!" 

Sai shoots the beta a dirty look, but otherwise doesn't comment as he walks off. 

"What was that about?" Naruto asked with a nervous laugh. It's been a few years, but he remembers what Sakura's punches feel like. 

The beta shoots a smile over her shoulder. Her hands are still on her hips and she looks absolutely thrilled. "Sai's pregnant!" She squealed, clearly overjoyed. 

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Really!" His head whipped in Sai's direction; the omega was just barely still in view and wearing his signature crop top. Sai doesn't look like he's carrying any pups, so it must be early on in his pregnancy. Then again, it wasn't uncommon for shinobi to hide a pregnancy with a henge for as long as possible. They're all rather paranoid, after all. "That's amazing! Congratulations!"

Sakura beamed. "After Choji and Karui announced they were expecting you know Ino couldn't wait to get to it." She winks, clearly excited for her growing family. 

Naruto is still beside himself. All his friends are becoming parents. "Next Shikamaru is gonna tell me he's going to be a dad!" He drops his palm on top of his head in bafflement, looking like an old man. 

Sakura gave the blond a mischievous look. "Don't tell anyone, but Shikamaru and Tamari are already trying." 

"Everyone's having babies!" He hollers. 

"Would you shut up," the kunoichi cuffs her teammate over the head. "Don't tell anyone about the Nara's. I'm trying to help them, but you know the odds." 

Naruto winces and rubs his ear. He remembers from working on Temari's immigration request that the Nara clan wasn't particularly happy their new head had chosen a female alpha as a mate. It's near impossible for female alpha's to get pregnant or carry a pup to term. "You're the best medical nin, I'm sure it'll work out." 

Sakura gives the blond a grateful smile and waves him forward. "Come on, we better go." She was out here to take Sai's place for the mission and they needed to get a move on. 

Once they're out the gates Sakura stretches and her own claim marks are visible. Just like on Sai, Ino's stamp is a massive constellation across Sakura's throat but under the alpha's bite sat Sai's dainty, almost cute ring of teeth. The sight of another omega's claim always makes Naruto blush. The scars he left on Kakashi look like another alpha mauled him. Luckily, no one ever sees the claim mark because his mate wears the mask. 

"So," Sakura chirps loudly and breaks Naruto from his thoughts. "When are you gonna break the news?" She pokes Naruto in the stomach. 

The omega skids to the side, evading his friends fingers. "Ha, yea right. What do I know about parenting?" 

She folds her hands behind her back, straightens her arms, and arches her shoulders. It's Sakura's classic _I'm being nosy_ pose. "Are you sure you don't have any exciting news?" She leans forward, getting in Naruto's personal space. "You're kinda...glowing." 

"What?" He squawks and gives his teammate a startled look. "I am _not_ glowing." Blush aside, anyway. 

"Uhu," she sniffs the air. "Does Kakashi know yet?" 

"I'm not glowing _or_ pregnant, jeez Sakura!" He shoves the beta away and Sakura must really think he's expecting because she doesn't raise a fist in retaliation. "I'm serious," he grouses. 

"Hmm, if you say so." She doesn't sound convinced. Throughout their mission she treats him differently; she serves him their rations first, she takes first watch at night, and when a group of (poorly out matched) rouge nin attack them she takes the brunt of the fight. Naruto would be offended, but the crater Sakura left behind was equal parts impressive and terrifying. 

XiiX 

Kakashi walks into the Hokage Tower and Shikamaru approaches him immediately. The Rokudaime holds up his palms as if to stop him, “it’s still too early for whatever you’re about to tell me.” 

The beta gives his superior a bland, bored look and steps into pace beside him. “The council responded to the proposal.” 

Kakashi’s eyebrows jump up to his hairline. “Oh?” He sounds mildly surprised, but they both know he’s more than a little concerned. “Do you have it?” 

Shikamaru holds up his hand and brandishes scroll. “It was delivered this morning.”

Kakashi submitted this proposal nine weeks ago, and Koharu and Homura had sat on it for all that time. He expected a flat out rejection but Naruto had worked so hard on it, Kakashi promised to push it forward. The more time that went on, the more Kakashi worried. Those two old snakes would outlive them all and sooner set the village on fire than willingly give up power. 

“Is Naruto around?” Shikamaru asks after they get into the Hokage office and shut the door. The details of that scroll are only for a select few, but he knows the omega is invested. He should be here, if possible. 

“No,” Kakashi answers distractedly and unseals the scroll with his chakra. “He’s out on a mission.” 

“The official sort, this time?” 

The alpha cuts his eyes up to the other with a silent warning. Shikamaru is privy to alot, including Naruto’s occasional off-the-books missions with Sasuke. “Yes, an official mission,” Kakashi answers dryly and draws his eyes back to the now open scroll. 

It’s not a rejection. 

He almost wishes it was. 

Shikamaru doesn’t ask, and instead accepts the offered document when Kakashi silently hands it over. It’s a counter proposal to Naruto’s original charter. The goal was to expand the two-person council to ten positions. Specifically, all of Konoha’s oldest and most powerful clans would have a seat at the table in addition to the two existing council members. Naruto argued that it would make Konoha’s government more transparent, and reward clans for their loyalty by giving them more political power. It also meant that Koharu and Homura would no longer be able to work in the shadows. A council of ten would hold them accountable, and open the air for more discourse. Kakashi and Shikamaru thought the proposal had no chance of passing, but Koharu and Homura have accepted...with one provision. 

“You’re going to burn this, right? And just tell Naruto they denied it?” Shikamaru asks with a scowl on his face. He looks like he might shred the thing himself. 

Kakashi appears to be considering it. 

“It’s a set up,” the beta points out unnecessarily. They both know strategy when they see it. “This is their only ticket to screw up Naruto’s bid for Hokage.” 

The silver-alpha crosses his arms and leans against his desk. “I know.” He’s glad Naruto isn’t here, because he also knows his mate would accept this bullshit offer in a heartbeat. It’s not that simple, though. This proposal could cost Naruto his dreams. 

Naruto does not like Koharu and Homura, and the blond has not made much attempt to hide this fact. He believes they’re corrupt, out of touch with what younger generations value and want, and he holds them responsible for the Uchiha genocide. When he’s Hokage, he plans to do everything in his power to see the two of them answer for their misdeeds. Unfortunately, they know this and they obviously don’t support his bid for Nanadaime. Historically and traditionally, their opinion doesn’t matter. The reigning Hokage has always had the sole power and responsibility of naming a successor and the Daimyo makes the final call. As far as Kakashi is concerned, Koharu and Homura can eat dirt. Naruto will be his successor. 

However, Koharu and Homura's proposal would change that. They will approve the expansion, but only if the council is awarded the power to veto a Hokage’s selection for successor by majority vote. Surely, Koharu and Homura don’t want to relinquish power by expanding the council, but it would be even worse if Naruto were selected as Hokage. This is their last stand and Kakashi needs to decide how to respond. 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's begun! 
> 
> I admit, I feel like this has a somewhat slow start as I set up the pieces, but even from this first chapter I hope you can see what the main themes will be. The first three chapters are sort of place setting, but I promise things pick up after that :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Naruto's pretty sure he isn't pregnant. Mostly sure. He buys a pregnancy test anyway. Kakashi updates Naruto on the council's proposal.


	3. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's voice is small when he asks, "have you…ever thought about having pups?"  
> Kakashi stops breathing as he processes that.

XiiiX  
  


Six weeks later Naruto returns to Konoha and feels fucking crazy. During their mission Sakura had kept her comments to herself, but it was obvious she thought he was pregnant and nothing he said seemed to change her mind. It didn't help that not one, _but two_ civilians approached Naruto during their travels and told him congratulations. One old lady even gave him a small flower wreath, saying it was a prayer for a healthy baby. Sakura about fell over laughing. 

The thing that was most frustrating… that had Naruto running to the nearest drug store on his return...is Kurama's comments on the matter. The fox was well in tune with his host's body and, no, there was no indication Naruto was carrying pups...but his omega wasn't convinced. 

_"It's very pleased when people compliment your pregnancy,"_ Kurama sounds as confused as Naruto feels. 

"I'm not pregnant!" The blond hisses out loud, and the outburst gets him some curious glances from others in the street.

_"Are you sure?"_

Naruto grinds his teeth and gets inside the drug store. _"What do you mean, am I sure? Aren't you in there? Are_ **you** _sure?!"_ He rambles telepathically and pokes his own stomach. Holy hell, between Naruto and Kurama shouldn't they _know_ if he was pregnant? 

Kurama does the mental equivalent of a shrug, _"what do I know about it?"_

 _"Useless,"_ the blond mutters inwardly and starts down the necessary aisle. It doesn't take long to locate the items he's looking for, but he has no idea which one to grab. He thinks, maybe, he should talk to Kakashi first. Usually when he returns from a mission, he immediately goes to his mate. Even now they can feel each other through their connection, and Naruto is anxious enough that he wished Kakashi were here. But, no, he's just being silly. He's going to take one of these piss sticks and it'll be negative and he can forget about this lunacy. 

Naruto picks up one of the at-home pregnancy tests, scanning the back of the box as quickly as possible. He picks up another, comparing he doesn't even know what. Aren't they all the same? What's the difference? 

"Whooo-hooo! Whatcha got there, Naruto?" 

Naruto's stomach sinks as Izumo plucks the small box from his hands and holds it out for Kotetsu to see. _Goddamnit_. The two worst possible people to catch him in the act happen to be standing in the aisle with smug, knowing grins. Not only were these two basically hen-house gossips, but they were friendly with Kakashi. "Stop being an asshole," the omega growled with none of his usual good-natured friendliness and snatched the pregnancy test back. 

"Hey man we're just excited for you!" Kotetsu raised his hands in surrender. "There's a running bet on when you and the Rokudaime are gonna start having pups." 

Izumo elbows his partner in the ribs. "You can't _tell_ them there's a betting pool. That's cheating." 

Naruto scowls. "Unbelievable." He's clutching the box in his fist now and his shoulders are tight with embarrassment and irritation. He hasn't even talked to Kakashi about his concerns yet, and now these chuckleheads are telling him there's a betting pool? "Don't tell anyone you saw me here, got it? Especially Kakashi."

The two older shinobi look at the omega with surprised. "He doesn't know?" Izumo asks a little too loudly for Naruto's liking. 

"Shh!" The blond hisses again and nearly shoves his fist into the other's mouth. "Jeez! Does no one have any manners!" He frets and looks around. A few people are staring. "I'm gonna tell him ...if...look, it's none of your damn business anyway! Butt out!" Flustered and feeling cornered _for no reason—_ he's not even pregnant, _this is stupid_!—Naruto marches up to the counter and makes his purchase. 

XiiX 

Forty-five minutes later Naruto is pacing in and out of his bathroom with his hands on his hips. Kakashi is still at work, so he's got the house to himself but he's jumpy. It's only been a minute since he peed on the dip-stick and the thing sits on the counter, tiny and more dangerous than a paper bomb. 

The blond groans and crosses his arms. He's down to his boxer shorts and stops in front of the mirror. He can't help but scan his body over again. His waist and hips look the same. He's still lean and compact, tight stomach and trim flanks, but he runs his palm over his abdomen all the same. 

Naruto closes his eyes and focuses on the flat planes of his core. He doesn't feel anything, and huffs in frustration. The omega feels stupid and opens his eyes. His stomach may be shapeless, but his chest has definitely changed. His hand slides up and cups the slight mound and Naruto grunts. His pec is tender and the press of his palm into softer flesh hurts. Could he be pregnant? 

The thought is...terrifying. 

It's been two minutes. The pregnancy test is ready. Naruto rakes his hand through his hair, holding the locks against his head as he looks down. 

Not pregnant. 

XiiX 

Kakashi gets home late that evening and knows his mate is inside. He had felt Naruto drawing closer earlier today, and knew the moment he crossed over the border. It was strange that the omega didn't see him at all after his return, as it had been a long six weeks since he left for his mission, but Kakashi isn't the sort to worry.

He is eager to get home, though. Not only would he like to see his mate after such a long assignment, but they have things to talk about. He hasn't responded to the council's counter proposal, yet. Kakashi figured they made him wait nine weeks, they can wait another six for his answer. He walks a little slower, thinking about the likelihood of Naruto agreeing with him that it's a bad idea. The odds weren't in Kakashi's favor. He sighs, and thinks about leading with the other bit of news he has for his mate. Sasuke wrote to them, and that always puts Naruto in a good mood. 

The turmoil he can feel permeating from the back of their house, however, makes him move faster. "Naruto?" He calls out, knowing the omega is awake. As he draws closer to their bedroom he realizes Naruto isn't in there; he's in the guest room. 

They rarely have use for the second bedroom and in the three years they've been formally mated they have never gone to bed angry or in separate rooms. Is Naruto upset with him? He takes in a fortifying breath and carefully opens the door. 

Naruto has rearranged the room. They keep a spare bed in here and it usually stands in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall. It's been pushed into the farthest corner of the room, wedged up against the converging walls. Kakashi can't even see Naruto, because the omega has deposited every blanket he could find and wrapped the mess into a comfy den. Even from the door Kakashi can see some of his own clothes—clothes from the hamper—have been woven into the den pile. 

Kakashi approaches the bed with soft, nonthreatening steps. "Naruto?" 

From under the pile the blond groans and shifts, rolling pitifully until his arm is visible through the tangle of linens. "C'mere." He makes grabby hands in the air, beckoning his mate to come closer. 

The alpha steps forward and sets his things on the nightstand. Naruto yanks him down, tugging them both under the clutter of blankets and shirts. Kakashi awkwardly folds into the den and curls around his mate. He's quiet for a moment before slowly asking, "....is there something you want to tell me?" 

Naruto grumbles and presses his face under the alpha's chin. "It's stupid." 

"You're nesting," he points out unnecessarily. 

"I'm not pregnant," the blond sighs. He sounds...disappointed. 

Kakashi begins churning out a low purr like growl in his chest. It usually helps calm them both in times of stress. His mate is upset, and displaying all the typical signs of pregnancy. It makes his own inner beast hopeful and confused in equal measure, because he _knows_ his mate isn't pregnant. "I wish you'd tell me what happened." 

Naruto is still hiding his face under the other's chin. "I've been feeling weird for a few… months," he admits. "It's probably just, I dunno, baby fever I guess." 

"Hmm," Kakashi wraps his arms around the omega. He had noticed, but didn't know it was bothering Naruto so deeply. It's not that surprising, though. All of Naruto's friends are making happy announcements lately. 

"Sakura kept insisting I was… yeah. I don't know. I let it get to my head and bought a pregnancy test today." The blond groans again, sounding embarrassed. "Izumo and Kotetsu saw me, too."

"I'll talk to them," Kakashi says simply and gently but they both know he means _I'll scare the piss out of them so they don't spread rumors._

Naruto snorts, "thanks." A moment passes and he should feel silly cocooned under all these blankets and the few shirts he stole from Kakashi's dirty clothes, but it's helping calm his inner omega. Kurama has been giving him details when the fox can make them out. His omega is sorrowful, like it's looking for something it can't find. "I thought I'd be relieved when I saw I wasn't pregnant," he confesses with slow, tender words. It doesn't make any sense. The idea he could be pregnant was horrifying. Why did he feel so sad, now? Naruto's voice is small when he asks, "have you…ever thought about having pups?"

The alpha stops breathing as he processes _that._ Obviously his mate's hormones were in flux, but that's normal. They're both at peak ages for child rearing, 23 and 37 respectively, but it's not something they've ever talked about. Naruto's goals had always been singularly focused on his career, and Kakashi himself hardly felt suited for fatherhood. The alpha assumed parenting wasn't something either of them wanted, but apparently he was wrong about that. 

"Kakashi?" The blond asks softly, sounding self-conscious like he already regretted saying something. "I freaked you out, didn't I? We don't have to talk about it. I know I'm probably just getting baby fever because everyone else is having pups. Never mind, alright? Maybe we can just babysit or something." 

"Naruto," the alpha cuts off his rambling mate. "I'm just… surprised."

"I only… wanna talk about it," the blond explains and slides one hand up the other's neck and into the silver hair at his nape. He picks his head up so that they're looking at one another under the blankets. "I think… you'd make a really good dad." 

And now Kakashi is the one blushing. His inner beast is beaming at the compliment and supplying his thoughts with images of Naruto pregnant and nursing his pups. Oh, hell. Maybe the omega isn't the only one with baby fever. "I never thought I'd be a parent, to be honest." 

Naruto can feel the excitement from his mate and knows Kakashi isn't denying him outright. He smiles, "yeah me neither. I kinda wanted it, even though I don't know the first thing about how to be a family."

A twinge of hurt strikes out from the alpha. Naruto doesn't consider them to be a family, at least not a complete one. "I think we're doing alright," he observes gently.

The blond winces. "I didn't mean it like that," he apologizes and rocks forward to kiss his mate through the mask. "You are my family, I just… sometimes wish it were a little bigger." 

Kakashi slips one hand from his mate's hip and runs it along Naruto's flat, toned stomach. "How much bigger?" 

_How many children would you want?_

The omega laughs lightly in surprise, as if he can't believe the silver-alpha is willing to have this conversation. "I don't know," his eyes flick down to look at his mate's wide, pale hand over his lower abdomen. "Two or three? Maybe four." 

Kakashi's lazy expression rises, "are you trying to revive your clan or something?" 

The blond snickers, "no. I just…" He shrugs. "A big family sounds nice," he explains softly. 

"You wouldn't be able to go on missions," the alpha's voice is a little stern. Technically, pregnant shinobi could remain active and take non-combat missions, but Kakashi isn't willing to agree to that. There are _some_ perks to being Hokage, and he isn't about to let his pregnant mate run any missions outside of pushing paper.

The omega rolls his eyes. "Shouldn't I be promoted soon, anyway, _Lord Sixth?"_ That's something else on the horizon. Naruto will be taking the mantle from Kakashi in the next five years or so, and the alpha already planned to take a sabbatical after his successor is promoted. If they were going to start a family...now would be the optimal time to do it. 

But that also reminds Kakashi of his own update. “About that,” he says with a wince. "We got a proposal back.”

The blond looks confused, "you mean another beta?" The mated pair had received many unsolicited offers from clans and civilian families over the years. All of them hoped Kakashi and Naruto would court their eligible beta's, and form a triad with one of them. The offers had slowed down recently, but every once in a while an aspirational businessman with a pretty beta daughter would bark up that tree. 

Kakashi laughs, "no, thankfully. Nothing like that." They weren't interested in adding another to their matebond. For one, they were happy. On the other hand, if they added anyone else, that person would also be able to feel and sense Sasuke. It wasn't worth the risk. "The council responded to your proposal with one of their own."

Naruto perks up, pushing himself into a seated position and destroys the nest he made. "What did they say?" 

Kakashi leans over the bed and sets the two documents he brought home down. The top document is the proposal. He explains the gist while the blond reads over it. 

Naruto, despite his youthful academic shortcomings, figures it out as easily as Shikamaru and Kakashi had. "Ok," he says slowly. He's thinking about it and the frown on his face settles into an expression of determination. He looks up and nods. "Ok, we can work with this." 

"Naruto, they're going to try to vote you out."

"I know," the blond says quickly. "Honestly, I figured they were going to pull something like this when they didn't reject the proposal right away." He shrugs. "They're opportunists, and this is as much of a gamble for them as it is us." 

"We can hold off," Kakashi suggests. "Let's push the proposal through _after_ you're Hokage, that way they can't use it against you." 

Naruto smirks, "nah. They wouldn't agree to it then, because they won't have anything to gain if we wait. It's got to be now." 

"I don't like it," Kakashi admits and takes one of Naruto's hands in his. "If this council is formed, Koharu and Homura are going to pull every dirty trick in the book to turn the other members against you. They only need a majority vote, and they have two against you already."

"That's true," Naruto concedes but doesn't look concerned. "But, the way I figure it, I have three votes already, too. The Hyuuga, Nara, and Yamanaka clans would support my bid." That leaves the Akimichi, Shimura, Sarutobi, Aburame, and Inuzaka clans, and it's likely the Akimichi will vote with the Nara and Yamanaka. "Besides," Naruto adds fearlessly, "if I can't convince six people that I'm ready to be Hokage, that just means I have more work to do." 

Kakashi gives his mate a tired, resigned look and feels ten years older than his age. Naruto has surely changed since he was an affable child, but he's still idealistic and stubborn. If his bid is approved, he'll be the greatest Hokage Konoha's ever had. "I knew you were going to insist," he sighs. "For the record, I think this is a terrible idea and so does Shika." 

Naruto grins, knowing his mate is going to agree to the proposal. "Thanks for trusting me." He leans forward and gives Kakashi another kiss. When he pulls back he notices the second document on the bed between them. "What's this?" 

Kakashi hands it over and Naruto settles against his chest as he opens it. "A letter from Sasuke. It’s brief, as usual." 

"Hmm," Naruto scans the letter. Sasuke wrote to them somewhat often, usually with details on his mission. Sometimes the correspondence included personal details, like how Sasuke had been living with Karin and Suigetsu for the past two years. Naruto kept expecting to feel a new presence in the shared space of their psyche any day, but Sasuke still hasn't formally mated either of them. Naruto thinks he needs to tell Sasuke it's ok, that he would be happy for him if he took a mate.

This letter, like Kakashi said, was brief, but it's still good to hear from the raven-alpha. It has an update on his last investigation and...a heads up that he will be travelling off continent. The journey was for personal reasons, and will last a few weeks later this month. 

Naruto frowns, at that distance they would hardly be able to feel each other. Maybe he plans to mate with one or both of them out there, and ease them into the bond they will all share? Naruto puts the letter down, "he's going on a vacation?" 

Kakashi snorts, "I know, very unlike him. Maybe Karin talked him into it." 

Naruto cocks his head back and looks up at his mate, who holds him from behind. "Why don't we go on vacations?" He asks with a smile. He knows damn well why they don't have time for vacations. 

Kakashi growls playfully and bites Naruto's ear. "Because someone wants to be Hokage." 

"Oh, like you're not a little invested in things?" The omega tries to arch away but the alpha pulls him closer. 

Kakashi rolls his mate until Naruto is pinned beneath him. "If it weren't for you, I would have put that stupid hat on Shikamaru's head and left for the country years ago."

"Hey, that hat isn't stupid," Naruto attempts a voice of indignation, but ends up laughing. "It's ceremonial. Have some respect." 

"It's stupid," Kakashi growls into his mates neck. "Besides, if you have your way I'll have you full of my pups and we'll be too busy to think about taking a vacation." 

Naruto's eyes darken and his inner omega zeros on the topic it’s been obsessed with for months. "Can we?" 

Kakashi looks at his mate with kind but serious eyes. "Are you sure?" His instincts are already on board, drunk with the idea of putting pups inside his mate, but otherwise he's hesitant. Neither of them have any surviving family or other support. Most packs have multiple members or other generations to assist in child rearing. They only have each other, and their combined knowledge of caring for pups isn't exactly robust. 

Naruto's face wobbles a little with sadness and he looks to the side self-consciously. "I don't know...what if I'm really bad at it? I don't even know what parents are supposed to be like." 

The alpha frowns, thinking of his childhood experiences with his own parents. His memories of his mother are vague at best, most likely memories that his father told him rather than things he actually remembers himself. Then there is Sakumo, who had been a doting father until the day he wasn't. They both have some things to unpack and work through, but a family is worth fighting for. "It wouldn't be easy, but I think we could figure it out." 

While Naruto always wanted a family, he hadn't put much thought into _carrying_ pups. As a child he thought about what it would be like to have parents, and siblings, and cousins. He would daydream about it, pretend that his parents were just away on an epic mission and that they would return one day to take him home. When he got older he stopped indulging in the childish fantasy and focused on training. He had other priorities, get stronger, bring Sasuke home, become Hokage. Pregnancy wasn't even on the table...so he went on suppressants and birth control like all other shinobi. 

Lately, though, it feels like his inner omega is _expecting_ children. Even now, after he's seen the pregnancy test with his own eyes, this feeling won't go away. There's a strange, instinctual pull lighting him up like a warning bell. Maybe this is just his proverbial biological clock chiming loud and clear but he can't ignore it. 

"It's scary, you know?" The omega murmurs, still looking down. "But I… want it." His face tips up and his blue eyes meet the familiar grey of his mates. "I want us to have a family." 

Kakashi is quiet for a moment. He can already see the hesitation chipping away from the blond, and in its place burns lively determination. The alpha knows that look, knows once his mate has made up his mind nothing will change it. “I'd have to go off suppressants. I haven't been through a rut in over 15 years and it'll trigger your heat." 

They will be under the influence of hormones and instincts that have been dormant for years. In the past, during Naruto's heats, Kakashi always managed to stay in control of his impulses. During a rut this wouldn't be possible. It's very likely Kakashi will be totally overwhelmed by his inner beast and Naruto essentially at his mercy. Kakashi needs to make sure Naruto understands that.

The omega smiles, "I trust you and your alpha. You won't hurt me." 

Kakashi sighs. Like he assumed, Naruto had made up his mind. "We can talk to the doctor." 

The blond beams, "really? I didn't think you—I mean, oh my god!" He babbles excitedly and smiles before rocking forward and kissing his mate over the mask. 

"Omf," the alpha's response is muffled by the forceful kiss and, admittedly, his reservations melt away. He laughs, one of them shoves the mask down, and Kakashi kisses his eager mate back. Between the expanded council and family planning, their lives are going to get a lot more complicated. Maybe it will be a disaster, or maybe it will be perfect. Either way, they’re going to figure it out together.

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Naruto isn't pregnant.  
> Kakashis is going through a rut in the near future  
> Sasuke is up to something  
> And the council is happening
> 
> Next chapter, Kakashi meets with the council. This will include some original characters... I'm anxious about them. I don't usually mess with original characters in my fanfiction, so I hope this comes together. I look forward to your feedback!!!!
> 
> I will be updating September 28th


	4. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets with the extended Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get this a little early bc I'm going to a wedding. 
> 
> This is probably my least favorite chapter, but everything here is relevant aaand stuff starts to happen next chapter 😁
> 
> Please read the authors note at the end ❤

Two weeks after Naruto returns from his mission Kakashi gets a doctor's appointment to discuss going off suppressants. It’s as simple as stopping the medications, and yet not. Because the alpha has been on suppressants for so long, it will take time for his hormones to return to a level appropriate to restart his rut cycle. The doctor says it could take months, and it’s recommended Kakashi come in for regular blood work to monitor his hormone levels. This will give them an idea of when to expect his rut, which will be helpful. They will have to plan around it and probably ask Tsunade to be available, as Kakashi will be… occupied. 

The doctor also explains that Naruto’s cycle will respond to his mates. Over the next few months they can both expect increased activity from their inner beasts as the suppressants wear off. In short, Kakashi will likely become increasingly aggressive, territorial, and moody; Naruto will likely be more amorous, sensitive to smells, and have an increased appetite; they’ll both experience a higher libido and Naruto can expect his heat to start a few days into Kakashi’s rut, whenever that might be. 

After the doctors appointment the mated pair get lunch before Kakashi returns to work. They’re seated outside and have a good view of the busy street. It’s not often they eat out like this, especially in the middle of the day, but Naruto insists his mate eat something before going into what will surely be a long and annoying conference. 

In two hours, the Rokudaime is meeting with the expanded council for the first time. Naruto isn’t eligible to attend the meeting and won’t be until he is formally vetted as Kakashi’s successor, but Shikamaru will be there. Kakashi assumes Koharu and Homura will waste no time in herding the other council members, realigning power and allegiances to their favor. As excited as he is about starting a family, Kakashi's thoughts are elsewhere.

Naruto can sense his mate is distracted, and he knows why. Instead of trying to drag the alpha into conversation, Naruto gives Kakashi some peace through their meal. He entertains himself by people-watching. His eyes effortlessly seem to find babies and his inner beast shifts and whines. It still feels like he’s _missing something,_ but the knowledge that they should be able to start trying in a few months helps sooth that ache. 

In fact, Naruto is downright giddy but they have decided to keep their pregnancy plans quiet for now. The knowledge that there’s a damn betting pool is still annoying, and enough of Naruto’s life has been open to public scrutiny already. This should be private and, so, they don’t tell anyone. 

His eyes eventually wander over to what looks like a courting couple. They’re young, an alpha and an omega if Naruto had to guess. The omega does the traditional greeting, tilting her head slightly and subtly turning up her wrists. This is an invitation for her partner to scent her. The alpha gives the girls neck a polite sniff, then drags their bare wrists over one another. Naruto smiles, finding the song and dance cute. The couple walk over to a food stand, probably also on a lunch date, and the alpha picks something from the menu. 

Kakashi finally claws out of his own thoughts and notices his mate's line of sight. “Do you wish we had courted like that?” He asks while also looking at the couple across the street. The young alpha is offering her date a piece of fruit right from her hand. This is also traditional, and a residual instinct from their more base natures. Alpha’s are hunters, providers. It’s customary that they bring their intended mates food, and most alpha’s are decent cooks for this reason. This young couple must not be that serious yet if the alpha is still buying her intended meals, rather than bringing her home-cooked treats. 

Naruto grins and looks back at his mate. “Nah,” he reaches across the table and slides his wrist over Kakashi’s, much like the other couple just had. Their major scent glands are located on their necks, but they have minor scent glands on the wrist. Naruto and Kakashi are formally mated, and now always smell like one another, but the gesture is still flirty. “Could you imagine if you had to _court_ me back then? I would have been such a brat.” 

“You’re still a brat,” the alpha returns smoothly and Naruto can feel fondness dance under the surface. 

The blond flashes a big grin, “you love me.” 

“Hm,” Kakashi agrees and then stands. It’s about time for him to leave. “Clearly, or I wouldn’t be going to this damn meeting.” 

Naruto glances at the other's plate and frowns, “you hardly touched your food.” 

Kakashi leans forward and when he’s close he pulls down the mask just enough to kiss Naruto goodbye. “Who’s the alpha here?”

Naruto quirks an eyebrow, “depends on what kind of mood you’re in.” His voice is low but his tone is playful.

“Cheeky,” Kakashi growls softly. In the four years they’ve been together the couple has gotten very comfortable switching roles in the bedroom. Kakashi can’t claim his sex life lacks variety. “Are you going to head home?” 

“Hmm, I think I might do some shopping first.” Naruto also stands and stretches. They agreed it might be best if he avoids the Hokage Tower during this first meeting. He trusts that Kakashi and Shikamaru will defend him if it comes to that. He also understands that winning over the council won't happen overnight. “Good luck in there.” 

Kakashi gives his mate a genuine eye-smile. As much as he isn’t looking forward to it, he would do anything for the bright-eyed blond in front of him. It also helps that he actually believes in Naruto’s vision. The expanded council _is_ in the best interest of Konoha. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

XiiiX

Kakashi lets himself into the conference room and sees a young woman standing by the table. Shikamaru is seated a few chairs down, also staring at her as she reads from a folder on the table. 

The Rokudaime catches Shikamaru’s eye and nods in the woman’s direction, wordlessly asking _who the hell is that?_ The Nara shrugs. Of course he didn’t actually introduce himself to the only other person in the room. 

Kakashi sighs, and approaches the woman. Something about her seems familiar, but he can’t put his finger on it. She’s about his age, has spiky black hair that’s cut a little longer than Shizune’s usual style. She has an almost boxy face, but she’s not unattractive. It’s also obvious that she’s a beta, and she’s used to having authority. “Hello,” he says curiously as he walks around the conference table. 

The woman looks up from the folder she was flipping through. “Lord Rokudaime,” she bows and then introduces herself. “My name is Shimura Etsu, and I represent the Shimura clan. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Kakashi immediately realizes why she seems familiar. This woman is Danzo’s granddaughter. Kakashi didn’t know much about her. She is not a shinobi, never was one. She was sent off to receive a proper education years ago, but returned to take over as clan head when her father began to fall into poor health last year. The only other thing Kakashi knows about her is that she’s single. The Shimura clan had tried to cajole Kakashi and Naruto into considering her as a beta for their bond. Kakashi had trashed the flowery proposal like he trashed all the others, but he never actually met her. 

So, this is awkward. 

My student killed your grandfather, and I rejected your request for a date without even meeting you. I look forward to working together?

“Nice to meet you,” Kakashi can’t think of anything else to say, and Shikamaru doesn’t look like he’s going to intervene. “Have any other council members arrived?” 

“I saw Koharu and Homura earlier,” Etsu answers evenly. She has a mild way of speaking, like it's not easy to get her riled up. “We're old friends.” 

_I bet you are,_ Kakashi thinks cryptically. Koharu, Homura, Danzo, and Hiruzen were all thick as thieves. It’s not a surprise that their clans are also close. 

“The others should be here soon,” Shikamaru yawns. “We’ll do formal introductions then.” Clearly, he’s not interested in going through the motions now. 

“He must be a Nara,” Etsu smirks and taps the folder on the table. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Kakashi realizes Etsu might not know many people in the village personally, but she did her homework. He already feels bad about this. 

Minutes later the other council members filter in one by one. Ino represents the Yamanaka; Choza is still helming the Akimichi clan but it’s likely Choji will take his place soon; Hanabi is serving as a surrogate for her father and will represent the Hyuuga; Shibi is as stoic as ever but says he will represent the Aburame Clan to the best of his ability; Tsume and Kuromaru represent the Inuzuka, though the ninken does not get his own separate vote. With these members present, only three people are missing. Koharu and Homura walk in last, with Hiruzen Sarutobi’s oldest son in tow. Hizen looks alot like his late brother but without any of the hard-fought scars or battle experience. Kakashi never particularly liked the guy. Hizen was the first born alpha son of the Hokage; in short, he got cushy jobs and easy promotions. 

Shikamaru and Kakashi are doing math as people settle in and join the table. They decided not to assign seats for this reason; they wanted to see what existing alliances present themselves. Naturally, the Ino-Shika-Cho clans sit together and, despite Ino being young, she is reigning in the two beta’s. Hinabi sits across from Ino and speaks with her. Tsume is friendly with Hizen; the two alpha’s seem to share similar, loud, personalities. Koharu, Homura, and Etsu sit at the other end of the table with Hizen nearby. Shibi sits next to Shikamaru, but doesn’t strike up much conversation. That’s not unusual, the Aburame aren’t known for being especially chatty. 

The council is surprisingly diverse in many ways. There are shinobi, a civilian, young, and old present. The only group not represented are omega’s. Every single clan head is either a beta or alpha. 

The table chats for a few minutes after everyone is seated, then Koharu speaks up. “It is a great pleasure to see so many clans represented here today. Konoha is strong, indeed, and an expanded council is well overdue.” 

Kakashi has to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Of course, these old hags would spin things to make it sound as if this was _their idea._

“Oh, yes, I agree. Naruto’s proposal was very well thought out,” Ino speaks up and draws the table's attention her way. She flashes Kakashi a quick smile. 

“This was Uzumaki’s idea?” Hizen asks while flipping through the same folder Etsu had been looking over. Each of the council members have the same folder and documents. 

“We drafted it together, but I admit Naruto did most of the work,” Shikamaru confirms and there’s a lull in conversation while everyone looks at the memorandum that describes the functions, powers, and purpose of the council. 

Kakashi can almost _feel_ the irritation rolling off of Kohura and Homura; they’re already losing face. 

"Is Uzumaki being considered for Hokage?" Hizen asks, after looking through the documents. 

"Not formally," Kakashi answers shortly. He didn't want to start this on day one. 

"But, unofficially?" Tsume leans further into the table. Her posture is aggressive, but that's just the Inuzaka way. "My Kiba says good things about your mate, and he is a war hero." 

Kakashi sneers behind his mask. So many alphas have the tendency to refer to others by their relationship to the alpha's in their life.

"But he is an omega," Hizen points out unnecessarily. "Konoha has never had an omega Hokage." 

Homura nods, "that is true and Konoha should consider its traditions in making such decisions."

"Look," Shikamaru sighs loudly. "Reviewing candidates for Hokage is an important duty of the Council, but we don't have a formal candidate yet. We do have a standing agenda." He jabs his finger down on the folder. He should know, he put them together. 

"I wish to raise an issue," Koharu sounds a little shrill. She's probably annoyed that Shikamaru derailed the discussion about Naruto, especially because it was starting to go in their favor. "Nara Shikamaru, you serve as adviser to the Hokage. How are we to be sure you will serve the Council unbiasedly?" 

Ino crosses her arms and glares, but Shikamaru had anticipated something like this. 

He leans back in his chair. "While it's true I work with the Rokudaime as his advisor, I'm on this council to represent the interests of the Nara clan. Though, if the Council feels I'm biased, I suppose I could ask my mate to serve as a surrogate for me." 

Koharu quickly back peddles, "that won't be necessary." 

Shikamaru smirks, "well it was worth a shot." He's pretending to be disappointed that he didn't get out of work, but he knew there was no way in hell anyone would rather face negotiations with Temari over him. 

Kakashi's thankful for strong allies and the mask that hides his smile. "Is there anything else we need to discuss before we begin?" With no other comments, the council open their folders to page one. 

XiiiX

Kakashi comes home that night prepared for Naruto's one hundred and one questions about how the meeting went. He isn't disappointed. Naruto pounces on him as soon as he gets in the house and guides his mate to the couch. The barrage of questions are softened by the foot rub, though. 

"Tell me everything," Naruto demands while kneading his fingers into Kakashi's foot. "Who's representing each clan? What were the dynamics like? Who led the meeting?" 

The alpha has his head knocked back against the back of the sofa, chin in the air. He takes a breath, and tells Naruto everything. The blond wasn't just being nosy, this was important for him to know. He explains that, despite the somewhat rocky start, things went well. They passed several resolutions that would hopefully bring revenue to Konoha. Peacetime meant less jobs for shinobi, and they needed to diversify their economy. 

He also named the other members of the council. "Hizen will be a problem," Kakashi groans as Naruto works out a particularly sore spot. 

"Konohamaru's dad?" The blond frowns, he thought he had good rapport with the Sarutobi clan. 

"He's an old school alpha, and so is Tsume. More progressive ideas might be a hard sale." 

Naruto snorts, "yeah, like an omega Hokage?"

"Like an omega Hokage," Kakashi agrees. 

"So, what's up with Etsu?" The blond asks with an air of dread. If she's anything like her power hungry grandfather, she'll be trouble. 

"It was hard to get a read on her," Kakashi admits and stretches his legs down to his toes. Naruto comes up to the couch and snuggles next to him. "She sat with Homura, Koharu, and Hizen. Their clans go way back. She never went on the offensive, though." 

"I guess that's good," Naruto murmurs. He's thinking what Kakashi is thinking; she's a wild card. They don't know enough about her, and she's playing close to the chest. "I can't believe her clan actually tried to set us up, what were they thinking!" He shudders, imagining a woman with Danzo's face. 

Kakashi laughs, "luckily that wasn't brought up." 

"She's been sent to seduce you, I just know it." Naruto wails sarcastically, still picturing a woman with a scar on her chin. 

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "So much sexual tension in the room, you have no idea." He kisses his mate on the head. "How was the rest of your day?" 

Naruto winces, "promise not to laugh at me?"

Kakashi makes no such promise. 

"Aah, I ended up looking at baby stuff. Kurama made fun of me," he explains while standing and going to the counter where a shopping bag sits. "I couldn't help myself and bought this." He tosses a small, green something through the air. 

Kakashi catches the thing; it's a velvety teething blanket with a frog plushie sewn into the center. It fits in one of Kakashi's hands and when he squeezes the frog, the plushie makes a soft crinkling noise. "It's cute," he smiles and looks up. 

The blond is walking closer, also smiling softly. "I was thinking, frog nursery theme." Naruto makes his pitch. 

Kakashi's smile disappears, "no." 

" _Orange_ frogs." 

"Hell, no." 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to remind everyone you can PM through Tumblr (Panlock) or Twitter @Panlock3
> 
> Second, I would appreciate feedback on the OC and the council 
> 
> Third, in the next chapter Sasuke unexpectedly returns 🙃
> 
> Fourth, I'm exploring the use of Ko-fi after some readers/friends encouraged me to give it a shot. So, for a one time 3 dollar donation you can read early updates of A Family Arrangement. Also on that account, are some Kaka/Naru WIPs including the first chapter to a sequel to H (if any of you read that). 
> 
> Basically I want to use ko-fi for people who feel generous enough to give me tips, and in return you get early access to Family Arrangement chapters and can check out my standing WIPs/give suggestions on what you want to see me work on next. I have also taken requests and written some gift fics. None of the things uploaded there require a monthly subscription, just the one time donation. 
> 
> But, if you're one of those people who can't or don't want to donate (totally cool, I get it) dont worry! I'm not moving my works over to ko-fi and all complete works will be uploaded on AO3. 
> 
> I cannot give you the direct link to my kofi account on AO3 as this goes against their guidelines but the link is on my twitter and tumblr accounts, so hopefully you can find me if you're interested :) 
> 
> Next update on AO3 will be Oct 12th


	5. A Surprise pt. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Some stuff happens!

It's deep into the night, well past sunset and dark outside. The village is calm and the streets are peacefully quiet. No one is up this hour, save for a few sleepy patrols beating their feet around the border of the village walls. 

Naruto is asleep, wrapped in the arms of his mate who hugs him from behind. Since going off suppressants Kakashi has been more affectionate and protective. He rubs his scent over his mate constantly and gets moody when other alpha’s stand too close. Naruto finds it amusing; Kakashi says it's annoying. The silver-alpha has also developed a habit of cupping Naruto’s stomach. He’s doing that now and it's a normal, quiet night. Then, they both wake up from their peaceful sleep and chakra jolts their systems like an electric shock. 

Fight or flight takes over and they react on instinct. Kakashi throws himself over his mate and snarls while Naruto cloaks their bodies in orange chakra. Only, there is no one in their room, no intruder in their home, and no disturbance within the village. 

"It's Sasuke," Kakashi says what they're both thinking and gets out of bed. 

Naruto follows him and they pace into the living room. The omega runs a hand through his hair and tries to concentrate, to sort out the feelings coming from his wayward teammate. Sasuke has been living north of Konoha for the past few years, finally throwing down roots with Karin and Suigetsu in between missions. At that distance Naruto and Kakashi often got fleeting impressions from Sasuke, and undoubtedly Sasuke could feel them, too. These days those impressions were mostly happy, if somewhat dulled by the distance.

However, now, this feeling permeating from Sasuke is crushing. It's painful. It makes Naruto want to start running toward the epicenter and help his soulmate face whatever this is. "Something is really wrong." 

Kakashi stands beside him, also experiencing the same flux of hurt and anger and fear. It makes his inner alpha seeth and he has to fight the urge to stand over Naruto and protect him. There's no danger here, but he can _feel_ a horrible threat, as if he's about to watch Naruto die. 

"I'm going to go to him." The blond says abruptly. "I can make it there by sunup—" 

Kakashi grabs his arm and yanks him back, "no."

Naruto looks stunned, like he can't believe Kakashi won't let him go, and jerks his arm. "He could need my help!" The blond argues and his own panic bleeds into the fray, muddling things further. 

The silver-alpha opens his mouth to respond but another wave of grief hits them. It's so powerful Kakashi almost vomits and he folds over at the knees.

Naruto staggers and places a hand on his mates back to steady himself from the same tide of emotion. "What the fuck is happening?" 

Kakashi is growling into the floor, trying to reign in his reactions. When he eventually rights himself his expression is as worried as Naruto's. "I don't know, but if something goes wrong he'll come here. We should wait for him. If he's not here by sunrise, I'll send an anbu team." 

Naruto scowls and it looks like he wants to argue further but he relents. "Fine, but just until I see the sun. Then _I'm_ going and your best anbu can try to keep up." 

Kakashi concedes and they wait. They don't have to wait long but it feels like days. The hate and pain— things they both recognize as hallmarks of Sasuke's fighting spirit— warp with sorrow like melted wax over a flame, and then there's a burst of panic. It makes Naruto and Kakashi anxious and disoriented and they hold each other's hand through a deep, bereft tide that goes on for about twenty minutes.

Naruto stands and starts pacing again, though they still have about three hours until sunrise. He tells himself not to overreact. The fight— it must have been a fight— is over, and Sasuke is alive. He's sad, _so unbearably sad,_ but he's alive. Naruto rubs his hand over his chest and fights the knot in his throat. Even after being mated to Kakashi for three years he hasn't been able to break this habit. He still touches his marked palm to the place Sasuke tore through his chest when he thinks of his soulmate. 

Kakashi has noticed Naruto does it more and more lately and tries not to let it bother him. 

Suddenly all the transference from Sasuke disappears for an agonizing, brief second. This happens when the last Uchiha walks through space. He's too far away for Kakashi or Naruto to feel him but it could also mean he's dead. 

Naruto stops pacing and holds his breath. His hand is still gripping his chest. Two seconds go by and he starts to shake. Kakashi stands and puts a hand on his shoulder, prepared to catch his mate if he collapses in grief. 

Then they feel Sasuke reemerge, closer now. He's within the village and moving toward them. The emotions burning off the man are like a toxic wave but Naruto runs for the door. Is he injured? Why isn’t he moving faster? Naruto doesn’t hear Kakashi chase after him, running into the street in the middle of the night but they both see Sasuke at the same moment. 

He’s walking down the center of the road, shrouded entirely in his cloak, and so little of him is visible but the _stench_ of blood is unmistakable. Naruto shoots forward, wants to put his hands on Sasuke and feel that he’s in one piece, that he’s alive— but Sasuke pulls back.

“Wait,” the Uchiha shifts the shoulder on his remaining arm and pulls away as if he’s afraid to be touched. 

Kakashi has caught up with them and stands at Naruto’s side. The mated pair are shoeless, in their pajamas, and all three of them stand in the street. “What happened?” 

“I’ll explain inside,” Sasuke answers and looks around. It’s a miracle no guards, anbu, or otherwise light-sleeping shinobi have come to investigate. 

Naruto is still shaking. His body is ringing with nerves and he wants to demand to know what happened _now_ but Kakashi puts an arm around him. The silver-alpha nods, and pulls Naruto toward their house. The omega doesn’t take his eyes off Sasuke. 

Once they’re inside and the door is shut, Sasuke breaks. His arm shifts under his cloak like he wants to rip it off and he begs, “help me. Help me, shit, I can’t—” 

“Hey, whats—” Naruto steps closer and tries to grab Sasuke by the shoulders but his hands stop mid air when he hears a tiny, infantile whimper. Naruto looks at Sasuke and then his eyes slide down to the alpha's crooked elbow. He slowly pulls back the cloak, and reveals a baby girl cradled in Sasuke’s remaining arm. 

“Take her,” Sasuke asks and all but thrusts the small bundle toward the omega. He's shaking worse than Naruto. “Please, take her. I can’t.” 

Naruto accepts the infant into his arms with awed eyes and steady hands. She’s small, no more than a couple months old, and covered in blood. The blanket she's swaddled in is also speckled red. There’s a dark tuff of black hair on her head, and her skin is so, so fair. She whimpers when Naruto holds her close and her black eyes weakly look up at him. 

Kakashi stands behind Naruto. He looks over the blonde's shoulder at the infant and back to Sasuke. It’s obvious that this pup is Sasuke’s, and Kakashi’s heart breaks. What the hell happened tonight? “Naruto,” the silver-alpha says very softly. “We should get her cleaned up." 

Sasuke growls at Kakashi but it sounds as sad as it is menacingly. 

Kakashi feels his alpha bristle but takes his hand off Naruto’s shoulder. He knows Sasuke is feeling protective of his offspring. Having another alpha so close to his vulnerable pup, especially after whatever happened earlier, must make Sasuke insane. “I’ll stay here. Naruto is going to get your girl clean and warm, alright?” 

Sasuke shakily nods his head but his eyes bounce between his daughter and Kakashi. “OK,” he agrees. 

Naruto is still looking over the pup and cradling her with both arms. “It’ll be alright little one,” he uses a voice he’s never produced before. His nature is reacting to the infant against his chest, striking nerves that had been swirling in the back of his head for months. All the right instincts switch on and connect when he looks at her. 

Sasuke watches Naruto slowly turn and walk toward the bathroom while holding his first born. The sight makes him nervous but his inner beast is content to leave the infant with Naruto. He came here because it was safe; _she_ would be safe here. Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to keep himself from following Naruto into the bathroom. 

XiiX

Naruto manages to summon two clones and sends them to collect some items. One clone comes back with every towel they own. The other empties a clothes basket and lines it with clean linens to create a make-shift bassinet. Naruto unswaddles the pup while a clone runs a warm bath. She kicks feebly and whimpers when the cold air hits her but never makes more than a few, weak whimpers. Naruto lowers her into the lukewarm water and then begins the careful process of washing blood from her.

The shallow bath runs pink as he cups water over her and sponges off the rest but it doesn’t look like any of the blood is hers. When he’s done Naruto wraps the pup in a clean towel and holds her against his chest while he sits on the edge of the tub. 

The few cries and grunts of discomfort she made before quiet once she’s tightly swaddled again, but Naruto is still worried. He lightly strokes her cheek on instinct and her little mouth chases his fingers. She’s hungry. 

The omega unbuttons his sleep shirt with one hand while cradling the infant with the other. His chest feels sore, like it had for months, and when he brings Sasuke’s pup against his nipple she latches onto it at once. 

“Sonofabitch,” Naruto mutters and watches the infant eagerly nurse from him. 

XiiX

Kakashi manages to navigate Sasuke into the kitchen. The younger alpha is still shaking and his remaining hand is coated in charred blood all the way up to his elbow. Kakashi frowns; he recognizes the bloodstain the chidori leaves behind. 

Sasuke is nearly in a daze as the other alpha rolls up his sleeve. He can't help but keep an ear trained on the back of the house, listening for any noise of distress from his pup. He jumps when Kakashi guides his caked hand under the faucet. 

"Sasuke, I need you to tell me what happened." He hasn't forgotten how the raven-alpha arrived, worried that someone might see him. He made sure to hide his daughter from view. It's very likely there is still a threat out there and Kakashi needs to know what it is. 

Sasuke watches his former teacher carefully wash soap and water over his bloody hand. Kakashi gets between his fingers, slides his palm over Sasuke’s knuckles and up his wrist and forearm. It should be soothing, but Sasuke isn’t even blinking. “We were attacked. I don’t know who they were.” He explains as Kakashi circles his thumb over each of his fingertips and the water runs pink from the blood under his nails. “They were looking for Orochimaru’s accomplices. They wanted us to suffer.”

“Where are Karin and Suigetsu?” 

“Dead,” the raven-alpha answers with his face turned down. He can't hide the grief, though, because it shoots out like lightning and strikes Kakashi as surely as it hits Naruto in the next room. "I need to… their bodies are still there. I need to go back." His hand starts shaking again and he grips the edge of the kitchen sink to steady himself. He closes his eyes and sees fresh memories; he opens them and sees his bloody hand. 

"You don't have to go alone," Kakashi offers softly. He has recovered his friend's bodies before. It's not something he would wish on anyone, let alone his former student. "Let me help you. Trust me, it's not good to be alone right now." 

Sasuke's face screws up in an ugly scowl, wincing to keep a sob in check. "No, I have to do this myself." 

Kakashi is about to argue more firmly but Naruto walks back in the room. The omega has his shirt mostly unbuttoned, and Sasuke’s pup is swaddled in a fresh towel against his chest. Both alpha’s notice them at the same time and turn their attention at once. 

“Sasuke, what’s—” Naruto stops talking as he looks up and realizes they’re both staring at him.

None of them make a sound as Kakashi and Sasuke watch Naruto feed the pup but she makes eager, hungry noises against the omega’s chest. Kakashi’s not sure how he feels about his mate nursing another alpha’s offspring but Sasuke’s emotions are still a jagged roar of sorrow. The silence between them isn’t awkward but it becomes tense the longer no one says anything. 

Finally, Sasuke croaks out, “is she ok?” 

Naruto looks down at the newborn in his arms. He can smell that she’s healthy and strong and the vigor with which she nurses makes his inner omega feel proud and calm. He also notices that she smells like pack, like _family._ “Yeah, she is.” He looks up and asks the question on his mind when he walked into the room a moment ago, “what’s her name?” 

"Sarada." Sasuke’s eyes flicker with grief and his voice is rough. “Suigetsu picked it out.” 

Kakashi and Naruto both look at him with sad, helpless eyes. No one knows what to say and more silence spills between them. 

Sasuke steps away from the kitchen and clears his throat. “I need you to watch her,” he says while looking at the floor. “I can’t take her with me but I can’t—” his voice shakes, “I can’t leave them like that.” 

Kakashi looks between his mate and the raven-alpha. He doesn’t dare approach Naruto, as he still holds Sarada and Sasuke is not in a good place right now. He doesn’t want Sasuke to go alone, either, but he knows he won’t be able to convince him otherwise, not in this state. 

Naruto frowns and shifts Sarada in his arms slightly, looking from the pup to her father. “You’re coming back, right? She… she’s going to need her dad, you know.” He sounds scared, like he’s not sure Sasuke won’t do something crazy. 

Sasuke is looking at his daughter when he nods, “just keep her safe. Please.” 

XiiX

Neither Naruto nor Kakashi attempt to go back to sleep. After they watch Sasuke disappear into space they look at one another and then down at Sarada. She is no longer suckling and has dozed off against Naruto’s breast. Her little mouth is parted, and she’s taking tiny, even breaths. 

Naruto’s eyes stay on her and he begins purring a soft melody that he couldn’t have produced a day ago. With the infant against his bare skin it feels natural, though. 

Kakashi’s eyes flick up to his mate's face. He can already tell Naruto is bonding with the pup; it’s happening right before his eyes. “Karin’s her mother,” he explains gently as to not disturb Sarada’s slumber and guides Naruto to their sofa to sit down. 

“Mh,” the omega hums. “I know… I mean, I could tell. She kinda smells like me, or, I dunno, like a part of me.” He looks up at the silver-alpha, “it’s because she’s an Uzumaki.” 

Kakashi feels a pang of relief; Naruto is attached to this pup because she hails from his clan, not because she’s Sasuke’s daughter. He feels ashamed for even caring about such a thing, but his inner beast has been eager for pups of his own for months. Seeing his mate imprint on Sarada is… discerning in a totally primitive way. There’s something else nagging his thoughts, a missing piece he’s not even sure Naruto has realized. Kakashi decides it can wait, it's not important. He pushes the foolish insecurity away and prays Naruto doesn’t notice. 

“Did he tell you what happened,” Naruto asks and leans further into the sofa behind him. He lays Sarada on his naked chest, against his heart, and begins to softy purr again. 

“Not really,” Kakashi admits and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. “Karin and Suigetsu… they've died. He said it’s his fault.” 

Naruto says nothing. He doesn’t want to stop purring and disrupt Sarada's sleep, but he frowns and Kakashi can feel the quiet sadness that this news brings. Naruto didn't know Karin or Suigetsu well, but he knew they loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved them. They made his soulmate happy, so Naruto cherished them for that. 

Kakashi reaches out and squeezes Naruto's knee in a silent show of support. They remain quiet, both looking at another child that didn’t get nearly enough time with her mother.

XiiiX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Don't hate me for retconning Sarada as Karin's biological kid lol 
> 
> -I felt really bad about killing Karin and Suigetsu
> 
> -I also posted a oneshot Naruto/Kakashi smut fic called On a Dare. It's a senseless pwp but hopefully entertaining. It's one of the (now complete) WIPs I had on another site.
> 
> -Next update will be Oct 26th


	6. A Surprise pt. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re good with her,” Sasuke finally rasps out. He watches as Naruto extends a finger and gently strokes his daughter's cheek. Then he adds, “I want you to keep her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to mango_mangzo who beta'd this chapter for me ❤

XiiiX

Sasuke looks like hell when he returns to their home just before dawn. He’s covered in fresh dirt, though there is no more blood on his remaining hand, and he smells like death. Kakashi and Naruto are surprised to see him, as they both worried Sasuke… might not return. 

Naruto stands and Sasuke looks down at his daughter. Sarada is swaddled and sleeping in the impromptu bassinet Naruto put together. He can smell that she’s calm and relaxed. She feels safe with Naruto and Kakashi. His spine settles and the last of his energy bleeds out. 

“Hey,” the omega jumps forward and braces Sasuke before he falls over. “Just, sit down,” he guides his soulmate to the sofa and looks up at Kakashi. 

The silver-alpha is in the kitchen a few feet away. He’s reluctant to approach Sasuke or Sarada. He’s off suppressants and Sasuke is worn thin. Any little misunderstanding could set them off and that's not what they need right now. But, his mate is asking for help. He pours a cup of tea and slowly walks into the living room. 

As tired as Sasuke is, he can't help but watch Kakashi enter the room, walk to the opposite side of the coffee table, and sit down on the floor. Every little movement makes Sasuke anxious, and he's not too proud to feel grateful that the other alpha is being mindful of that. 

Kakashi slides the cup across the small table. “Drink this,” he’s careful not to sound hostile. 

Sasuke accepts the warm drink and it makes him feel a little less like a corpse. Naruto joins him on the sofa and checks on Sarada. Despite the tension in the room, the pup continues to sleep soundly. “You’re good with her,” the raven-alpha finally rasps out. He watches as Naruto extends a finger and gently strokes his daughter's cheek. Then he adds, “I want you to keep her.” 

Naruto freezes and Kakashi’s stomach drops. “What, Sasuke, you can’t be serious. She’s _yours_ ,” the omega is up in arms immediately. “How could you even—”

“She was never mine.” Sasuke explains and looks at the mug against his hand. He can't even feel the heat bleeding through the ceramic. “Her parents died tonight; Karin and Suigetsu were raising her.” Sarada was not a planned pregnancy and when Sasuke found out he was the father his heart sunk. 

It had long been his intent to end the Uchiha bloodline with his death. The sharingan was nothing but a curse, courting pain and misery and exploitation. If anyone knew he had sired a pup that child would be in danger. People would either hunt her down to get to him—and he still had many enemies—or try to use Sarada for her kekkei genkai. 

He knew from the day she was born that he couldn't be her father. 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi says cautiously and draws the raven-alpha's attention. “Maybe now isn’t a good time for you to make this sort of decision.” They can all feel how Sasuke is flickering between grief and rage. He just had to bury his lovers. He’s not in a good place. 

Sasuke raises his head and his sharingan flashes briefly, signifying just how unstable he is right now. “I’m in no better shape to raise a pup." 

“This is crazy!” Naruto raises his voice and Sarada mewls in her sleep. “She's your daughter, you can’t just, just abandon her!” The omega grew up alone because his parents were taken from him; the idea that anyone would willingly leave their child...he can’t accept that. 

“I’m not abandoning her,” Sasuke snaps at the blond. “I’m trying to give her a better life.”

“But she needs _you._ ” Naruto stands. “You’re her father!" 

“It doesn't matter!" He growls up at the blond. "If she grows up with my name, she’ll never have a normal or safe life.”

“And what are we supposed to do if she develops the sharingan?” Naruto shouts and throws his hand down in the infant's direction. It’s not like they could hide that. 

“Don’t you get it,” Sasuke speaks through clenched teeth. “I hope she _never_ develops that damned technique. I don’t even want her to be a shinobi! I prayed she would be born with red hair, I wished she wasn’t mine!”

Silence rolls between them, like Sasuke's confession sucked all the oxygen from the room. Naruto and Sasuke stare one another down and both soulmates are close to tears. Naruto also looks angry but the raven-alpha is just heart-broken. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Sasuke begs and sadness is heavy in his voice. They can all feel how much he loves his daughter. He loves her so much, he’d do anything to spare her the life he had. 

Kakashi glances down at Sarada, who is still somehow sleeping through the drama unraveling around her with no idea that she’s at the center of it all. “And what will you do?” He asks suddenly, surprising the two younger men across from him. “If we take Sarada, and raise her as our own, what will you do?” 

“Kakashi,” Naruto hisses in disbelief. 

“Find the people responsible for Karin and Suigetsu’s death,” he answers without hesitation. 

“Revenge, again?” The silver-alpha asks with disappointment in his tone. Has nothing changed? Sasuke would still rather chase vengeance than stay with the people who love and need him. 

“No,” Sasuke shakes his head. “Not revenge. They knew about Sarada. They knew Karin had a pup and Sarada was one of their targets. They’ll come after her if I don’t find them first."

“Bastards,” Naruto growls, and Kakashi agrees. What kind of people want to kill a two-month old?

“Maybe we deserve it, for the things we did for Orochimaru,” Sasuke concedes and looks down. All of them, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and himself did terrible things and they should answer for it. “But not her, she shouldn’t have to pay for the things I did.” He faces Kakashi now, maybe sensing he’ll have better luck convincing his former teacher. “You’re the only people I trust. Take her, raise her as your own. Give her your name, Kakashi, please,” finally his voice cracks and Sasuke drops to his knees. He bows, forehead to the floor. “I am begging you, protect my daughter because I can’t.” 

Sasuke remains face down on the floor as Kakashi considers his plea. It's reminiscent of the night Sasuke asked Kakashi to save Naruto's life. He took Sasuke’s soulmate that night, and now the raven-alpha is asking Kakashi to take his daughter, too. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Kakashi asks softly. 

Naruto wipes at his face and looks away from them. He thinks this is wrong.

“Yes,” the Uchiha answers into the floor. His voice is hoarse and wet. "I'm sure." 

Kakashi tries to look at his mate but Naruto has his hands on his hips and his head is down. He’s looking at Sarada. Kakashi can barely make out the omega’s feelings, as Sasuke’s emotions are roaring like a hurricane, but _sorrow_ and _determination_ are coming to the surface. He knows Naruto won’t turn this pup away; he’ll raise her as best he can and love her like his own. He _already_ loves her like his own. 

“Ok,” the silver-alpha answers. He’s also on the floor and leans forward to place a hand on the other's back. As soon as his palm is pressed against Sasuke’s shoulder the younger man sobs. “We’ll take care of your girl.”

“Thank you,” the Uchiha gasps out and keeps his face down long enough to get himself together. When he sits up, he tries to focus on the details. “It’s not enough if you just adopt her. People need to think she’s yours,” he explains and looks over at his pup. Sarada bears a strong resemblance to her Uchiha heritage. One look at her pale skin, black hair, and dark eyes and it's obvious she’s Sasuke’s child. 

Kakashi nods, agreeing with the raven-alpha. If people suspect Sarada is an Uchiha, she would be at risk… even in Konoha. “We can dye her hair. Her complexion and eyes can pass as mine.”

“That won’t be enough,” Naruto speaks up. He sounds bitter. He’s taken to chewing on his thumbnail, his other arm is wrapped around his middle. 

“What do you mean?” The silver-alpha asks. If they dyed her hair silver she could be theirs, as long as her sharingan didn’t activate. If she has the kind of life Sasuke hopes for his daughter, those eyes will never burn red. 

Naruto looks at the two of them and drops his arms. “Children of the kyuubi jinchuuriki are born with whiskers.” 

Again, silence fills their home as all eyes settle on Sarada. If they really want people to believe she is Naruto’s child, she must have whisker scars. Growing up, those markings meant hell for the blond. He was hated because of them, feared, literally left out in the rain and the cold. As an adult, he’s learned not to hate them and not to be ashamed but the idea of placing the same mark on an infant… 

“Do it,” Sasuke says with a shaky voice. He’s still looking at his daughter and when he raises his gaze to look at Naruto, his face is even more pale than usual. “It’s the only way, right?” 

“It’ll hurt,” Naruto croaks. They all know that and their hearts are breaking at the mere thought of Sarada’s screams.

Sasuke tries to laugh but it comes out wrong. “She’s an Uzumaki, she can take it.” His face is in a grimace, like he might crack any minute. 

Kakashi says nothing, but he silently agrees with Sasuke. This has to be done. It’s just unfortunate that Naruto must be the one to do it. As his first act as this pup's parent, he has to scar her face. 

The omega wordlessly bends and picks Sarada up. She makes an infantile groan and her face wrinkles in dissatisfaction at being disturbed, but she doesn’t cry. Naruto smiles at her, already proud of her resilience. “Help me,” Naruto says to Sasuke. It sounds like an order. 

The raven-alpha stands hesitantly, “what do you need me to do?” 

“Hold her while I do it,” he explains without looking at his soulmate. 

Sasuke looks sick. “I—”

“You want this, don’t you?” Naruto snaps softly, careful not to raise his voice much with the girl now in his arms. His eyes are steely when they flick back up, “you don’t get to look away.” 

Sasuke is still sickly pale but he comes forward. Naruto cradles the girl between them, holding her body with both hands and Sasuke supports the fragile sphere of her skull. Her hair is still downy and soft against his fingers; she’s so small. He looks up and nods at his soulmate. 

Naruto cloaks himself in orange chakra and one of Kurama’s tails branches out behind him. It hovers above the jinchuuriki’s head like an arched scorpions tail. The tip is pointed and fine, obviously shaped to be precise. “I hope one day she forgives us for this.” Naruto says before he lowers the orange chakra on Sarada’s face. 

XiiX

Sarada cries throughout the scarification and Naruto's heart _aches._ Knowing that this is for her safety brings him little comfort as he draws the fox tail over her cheeks. No blood wells up because his chakra cauterized the wounds, and for that he is thankful, but the pain is more than a child should have to bear.

Naruto holds the infant against his chest afterwards. She cries herself to exhaustion and eventually falls asleep. Her fair face is flushed red and damp with tears but the scars lining her cheeks look just like his own. Anyone who saw her now would know this pup is his. He feels his inner omega shift and growl, content but protective of the small girl in his arms. He never wants to hear her cry like that again. 

The two alpha's are white as ghosts when it's over. A room full of trained killers, and none of them can look each other in the eye. Sasuke hovers close to his soulmate because he can't make himself move away from his daughter. Her pained screams had sent his beast into a frenzy and it took every shred of his self-control not to put an end to it. Looking at her now, wearing Naruto's chakra burned into her face, he feels his heart break. She's not his anymore. 

Kakashi slowly stands and feels himself sway. Between the two soulmates he's drowning. Sasuke is grieving but relieved. Naruto is devastated but devoted. They say nothing for what feels like hours but what is only minutes, each coming to terms with the finality of what they've done. 

Sasuke moves first. He stumbles back with shaky legs, slowly navigating away from the pup he's given away. Kakashi stares at Sarada and then looks up at Naruto as it sinks in. They have a daughter. Naruto looks just as bewildered. He wanted to become a parent but he didn't think it would happen like this. 

After the initial shock, several things happen very quickly. The mated pair concoct a story about how they hid their first pregnancy with the use of a henge and clones (totally feasible, given Naruto's chakra ability). They decide to tell anyone who asks that they just wanted privacy. Considering the events of Naruto's own birth, most people should buy that. Finally, Naruto sends a clone for Sakura. 

Sasuke isn't happy about including another person in their secret but it's a necessary risk. They need someone from the hospital to create a birth certificate and, they hope, Sakura can help corroborate their story with anyone else. Besides, Naruto and Kakashi trust Sakura. If Sasuke wasn't stretched so thin right now, he would be able to admit the same. 

When the medical nin shows up she looks from the infant with whisker scars and dark, Uchiha hair and immediately rounds on Sasuke. "Are you kidding me!" 

Sasuke glares, Kakashi winces, and they both avoid looking at one another as Sakura accuses Sasuke of being a homewrecker.

" _Sakura,_ " Naruto groans and gets between his teammates.

"And you!" She points a finger at the omega, clearly thinking Naruto cheated. "How could you!" 

"It's not what you think," Naruto scowls and makes her sit down. He checks on Sarada, who still has damp, tear soaked cheeks. Naruto sighs, at least they look convincing. Then, he explains the situation to Sakura. 

While Sakura and Naruto talk, Kakashi and Sasuke stand off to the side. Kakashi's alpha is shuffling irritably at the implication that Sasuke had touched— _impregnated—_ his mate, even if he knows it's not true. Sasuke also feels uncomfortable with the accusation and doesn't seem to know where to put his eyes. 

Finally, the raven-alpha clears his throat. "Do you have anything stronger than tea?"

Kakashi drags his hand down his masked face. "Yeah," he sighs. Neither himself nor Naruto indulge often but they have a bottle for entertaining and this counts as company. The two alpha's walk to the kitchen and Kakashi pours one drink, stares at it, then takes out another cup. He could use a drink, too, regardless of the early hour. 

They lean against the counter, both half-listening to Naruto and Sakura. Not only does the medical-nin agree to help produce a birth certificate and substantiate their story, she summons her medical journal and falsifies her records to document several prenatal appointments that never happened. Naruto compares it to his own schedule, and they get the dates right. Sakura then examines Sarada. 

"It's so crazy, she even smells a bit like you," the beta says as she gives the infant a look over. 

"Well, she's an Uzumaki," Naruto shrugs. He's watching Sakura gently handle the pup and trying not to get too protective. He knows Sakura knows what she's doing. 

Sakura nods and glides her fingers over Sarada's scalp. "She seems healthy, just a little small. She could pass as a month old, rather than two months." She hands the pup back to her new mother, "but you're going to have to do something about that hair. If anyone sees her like that, they'll come to the same conclusion I did." She glances at the two alpha's and cringes, "sorry about that." 

Sasuke takes another drink. 

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck. "Ma, you should have more trust in your teammates, Sakura." He sounds more annoyed than he means to and the beta smiles apologetically. 

"Sorry, sensei." She at least looks like she regrets jumping to conclusions. 

Naruto grins at them. Despite the heartbreaking circumstances and tense atmosphere, it feels good to see Team Seven working together. He notices Kakashi watching him, "come here." 

The silver-alpha hesitates and shoots Sasuke a sideways glance. He can feel that the other alpha is still grief-stricken and anxious. He doesn't want to make things worse by approaching his pup. 

The Uchiha nods but grips the counter behind him. This is what he wanted. He's already given his daughter to Naruto and Kakashi. He needs to accept it. 

Kakashi walks up to his mate while looking down at the pup in his arms. He had been keeping his distance, even during the hours Sasuke had been away. His instincts tell him not to touch another alpha's pup, it's bad etiquette, but seeing Naruto cradle the girl softens his inner beast. She _does_ smell like his mate and she's so tiny. 

"You want to hold her?" Naruto asks and shifts the infant between them.

"Ah," Kakashi starts to protest gently but Naruto slides closer and gently places the pup in his mates arms. When Sarada is tucked against his chest, Kakashi freezes. His shoulders lock up tightly and he stops breathing, like he's afraid any little movement might disturb the sleeping girl. She mewls softly and the silver-alpha jerks his face up at Naruto, looking terrified. 

Sakura clasps her hands together happily, "you look good with a pup, sensei!" 

"What do I do," he asks as the infant makes a displeased little groan and stretches. 

"Don't look at me," Naruto smirks. "This was your idea." 

From across the room Sasuke can't help but pour all his attention and focus on Kakashi. If he felt the slightest sliver of hostility or aggression toward his vulnerable pup, he'd take his former teachers head off. He can't help it. Alpha's are not inclined to care for other alpha's offspring, especially not a rival's offspring, but Sasuke feels no such reaction from Kakashi. The silver-alpha is nervous and unsure of himself. Sasuke could almost smile, he can relate to that.

After laughing at his mate, Naruto accepts Sarada back into his arms. "I think she's hungry again, so I guess you're off the hook." He gives Kakashi a teasing grin.

"You should lay low for a few days, have Kakashi take you off rotation." Sakura suggests as she stands. "I'll file the birth certificate today, but most new moms take personal time. I won't tell anyone about her, though it would be less suspicious if you make announcements soon." 

The mated pair look at one another, both trying to wrap their heads around how to sell this story to a village full of nosy, suspicious, shinobi. It wouldn't be easy, and their best bet was to keep Sarada out of view for now. 

"I'm going to go," Sasuke says from the kitchen and the others seem to remember he's still there. "The longer I stay, the more likely someone will see me." The sun is up, and once people hear that Naruto gave birth they will have visitors. 

Naruto looks crestfallen again. He knew Sasuke would leave, and he's gotten used to his soulmate not being around, but it still feels wrong to take a pup from its parent. "Will you visit her?"

Sasuke turns his head as if he doesn't even want to face that question, let alone answer it. "Maybe, after I find the group responsible," he concedes. "But I won't return as her father. I'm not going back on that." 

Even Kakashi appears sad to see Sasuke leave. He can't help but wonder where he will go. Will he return to the home he shared with Karin and Suigetsu, where they just died? "You can visit Sarada whenever you want. We'll be discreet," Kakashi asserts from beside Naruto. 

Sasuke only nods. He doesn't approach his pup, even if he wants to kiss her little forehead goodbye. He knows the next time he sees her, she'll have silver hair and a birth certificate with Kakashi's surname. It's for the best. "Thank you," he bows his head slightly and disappears a moment later. 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, eh? Get it? A *Family* Arrangement? Ok I'll stop now. 
> 
> I'll also clarify something that a few of you picked up on in the last update. Naruto was never pregnant. He started experiencing phantom pregnancy symptoms because his soulmate was expecting a child. Naruto hasn't figured this out yet, though. 
> 
> My preferred currency for fanfiction will always be kudos and comments ❤ but if any of your are feeling extra generous (and want early updates) you can always buy me a coffee. Find me on tumblr or twitter for the info ☕
> 
> Thank you all for the continued love and support. I've made so many friends through KakaNaru! It's been AWESOME. 
> 
> Next update: Nov 9th  
> Happy Halloween if you're spooky ❤


	7. Changes Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi hasn’t spent much time with the pup in the three weeks she’s been with them. Naruto never asks for help and Kakashi hasn’t been bold enough to offer. He thinks he should, though? It’s only right...if they’re going to be a family… he should also care for her. Besides, Kakashi never intended to be the sort of alpha that surrendered all parenting to his mate. 
> 
> Naruto and Kakashi experience some growing pains as they adjust to caring for Sarada and navigating instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that adjusting to big life changes doesn't always happen easily and these characters are not perfect. 
> 
> Sorry this update came a little late in the day lol
> 
> Beta'd by mango_mangzo who always gives great feedback and helps me get these chapters polished ❤

XiiiX 

Sasuke returns to the home he shared with Karin and Suigetsu. He left for long periods of time, traveling by himself and following up on leads on the Ōtsutsuki, but this was still the closest thing to a home he had since his clan perished. It was underground, one of Orochimaru's previous hideouts, and they thought it would be safe.

He walks down the steps and they look the same. The passage is tight, made of smooth concrete, and not very welcoming. At the foot of the staircase a foyer opens up, and the space begins to look more like a home. There's a rug under his feet; it's been kicked up and displaced. In the kitchen, things are neat, save for the stack of dishes next to the sink. Suigetsu had cooked for them the last night they were together. It's cozy, but the smell is all wrong. 

In the living room, there's a basket of folded clothes on the floor next to the sofa. Beside it is a body. 

Sasuke stands over the corpse and feels his blood boil all over again. Four people attacked them; Sasuke killed three and one got away. They had all been wearing masks, and the apparatus covered the mouth and nose. It looks similar to what he remembers Amegakure shinobi wearing during the Chuunin Exams, but none of these men wear headbands from any village. 

Sasuke crouches down and removes the mask. He doesn't recognize this person, but that doesn't mean anything. He’s forgotten as many people as he’s killed. He examines the body, finds nothing of note. No markings, no clan tattoos, no group or village alliance. He does find a photo stuffed in a breast pocket, but it’s another face he doesn’t know or doesn’t remember. The other two bodies are the same. Masked, carrying no identification, but all have photos in their shirt pockets. Sasuke keeps the pictures and leaves the bodies. 

The raven-alpha then slowly walks toward the back of the house. He passes one bloodstain on the carpet at the opening of the hall and pauses. There's no body here but he can still see his loved one slumped and lifeless in his mind’s eye. At the end of the hall there’s a door that leads to Sarada’s nursery but Sasuke can’t make himself walk in there again. He stands outside the room and tries to remember what it looked like before.

The nursery was painted pink and white but now there’s blood splatter all over the walls. He couldn’t salvage a single thing, not a teddy bear or pillow. None of it smells like the safe home Sarada remembers, anyway. The wall behind her crib is freckled with dried blood and on the floor is another large, red stain and no body. 

Sasuke scans the small nursery one last time, then sets it ablaze with Amaterasu. He backs out of the hall, and then out of the living room and up the stairs while black flames eat everything. 

When he reaches the surface Juugo is standing nearby. Sasuke sought him out before returning here. The redhead agreed to help Sasuke see this through. It’s unfinished business they both have, and Juugo loved Karin and Suigetsu, too.

Sasuke hands over the three photos he recovered. “Do you recognize any of them?” 

Juugo passes by the first two but holds up the third. It’s of a young girl with green pigtails, probably about fourteen at the time of the photo. There’s no name on it, but the photo is worn around the edges. “This one, we took her from a civilian village outside of Iwagakure,” he answers calmly. It’s amazing he remembers even just one, there were so many with the same story. 

Before Taka was Taka, they worked for Orochimaru. They rounded up people, mostly children, with interesting kekkei genkai because Orochimaru collected them like butterflies in his pinned collection. At the time, Sasuke didn't care. Everyone was a means to an end and occasionally they found decent fighters who he could use to test himself against. He didn’t care if they were civilians or children. If Orochimaru asked for new lab rats, he found them. 

“Do you remember what happened to her?” Sasuke asks after a moment, still not able to place the green-haired girl. He feels guilty about that.

Juugo drops his hand holding the pictures and sighs. He doesn’t enjoy remembering these things, either. His motivations were different, but he still made the same mistakes. He trusted that Orochimaru could control his violent outbursts, and he would have followed Kimimaro to the end of the earth. “Fighting pits,” he answers. 

Sasuke’s stomach sours. The fighting pits were a crude but effective way of weeding out the weak from the strong; it was also a quick way to get someone to activate any hidden abilities they had. All their captors were pitted against one another and told to fight to the death. The winners got enhancements, the losers died violently. The pits were hell and only the most ruthless of Orochimaru’s selections survived. The girl in that picture never stood a chance. 

It’s likely the other two people pictured died the same way. Considering how these people attacked Sasuke and his family, they wanted to send a message. 

“It’s not your fault, Sasuke,” Juugo says firmly. 

The Uchiha clenches his fist and feels tension settle in his shoulders, weighing him down like cement blocks. “You know damn well that's not true.” 

“If it’s your fault, then Karin and Seigutsu are to blame, too.” Juugo points out but his voice never rises. “Is that what you believe? That they had it coming, and me, too? I’ve killed more people than all of you.”

“That's not—” Sasuke snarls but when he looks up at the beta, Juugo is smiling kindly. 

“I know but you need reminding every once in a while." He looks toward the hideout turned home. Sasuke's black flames consume everything, and soon the underground structure begins to crumble and collapse. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." 

The raven-alpha doesn't say anything. They stay there until Amaterasu devours all the memories and blood. His lovers are buried elsewhere, side by side. When this is over he'll go back to them, having fulfilled his promise to keep their daughter safe, but he won't visit their resting place before then.

Once Sasuke extinguishes Amaterasu, they go to the Land of Earth. 

XiiX 

Naruto and Kakashi announce the arrival of their daughter the next day and all hell breaks loose. Their friends are happy but surprised. As a whole the village all but demands to see the newborn. Kakashi gets communications from the other Hidden Villages with well wishes and gifts. Even the council, as baffled as they were to hear the news, offer their congratulations. At the end of the first week Kakashi manages to talk Naruto into making a brief appearance with their pup. The omega is reluctant to let _anyone_ near Sarada but they show her off some when they pick up her birth certificate. The outing serves its purpose. Everyone that passes them gets a glimpse of a pup with pale-silver hair and whisker scars, just like her parents. 

After that venture into town, Naruto cannot be convinced to leave the house with Sarada or to allow any visitors. He takes two months off work and pours all his attention on the girl. She was struggling to adjust and it was obvious she missed her parents. Strange smells make her anxious and she has trouble sleeping unless she’s in Naruto’s arms. It doesn’t help that they don’t have anything of her family’s to give her for comfort. They had to buy all new things; clothes, a crib, toys, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, some of those booger-sucking things. 

Kakashi returns to work, unable to take a long sabbatical as Hokage. He gradually gets used to people congratulating him for a pup he didn’t sire. Every time it happens he feels an uneasy shift in his alpha, like his beast doesn’t know how to accept praise for another alpha’s offspring. No one seems to notice, thankfully. At worst his colleagues tease him for being a distracted, new father. Everyone seems to believe that Sarada _is_ theirs and that their decision to hide the pregnancy was a matter of privacy and not deceit. 

Of course, that doesn’t stop Homura and Kohura from making comments. They imply Naruto must be busy as a new, first time parent, as if Naruto should shelf his professional aspirations in order to be a stay-at-home mother. Kakashi responds to their faux concerns with his typical aloofness and insists his mate has more energy than all the people at this table combined. 

The other council members chuckle but Kohura pushes the issues further. She has an opportunity to make Kakashi and Naruto’s personal business the _council’s_ business. “Surely, this is difficult for you both. A child is a blessing but without a clan or other family you must be overwhelmed. Perhaps you should reconsider taking a beta into your matebond.” 

Kakashi grinds his teeth. He’s not sure if he’s annoyed that Kohura drug this out now when his hormones are already boiling, or if he’s annoyed because he said the same damn thing to Naruto months ago. They don’t have the same level of support most new parents have, and everyone knows it. 

Tsume agrees with Kohura. “If it weren’t for my mates I wouldn’t be able to get a thing done, especially with pups running around.” 

“Isn’t that a little antiquated, though?” Shikamaru grouses. He isn’t just speaking up to defend Kakashi. He has also taken an unconventional mate in Temari. It’s no secret that the Nara have been pushing Shikamaru to take a second mate, as it’s unlikely Temari will be able to carry a child.

Hizen scoffs at the younger council member, “perhaps to you it’s antiquated but our clans have survived for hundreds of years by ensuring the next generation is numbered and strong.” Several other members nod quietly in agreement. It has long been the practice for clan heads and other powerful people to take more than one mate, even beta’s did this. Triads increased the possibility for more pups, and allowed clan heads to delegate parenting responsibilities as needed. “Besides,” Hizen turns his attention back to Kakashi. “Your mate has energy now but rearing a pup will wear him thin. If you want another any time soon you may want to consider taking a beta.”

Kakashi realizes, maybe slowly, that he’s surrounded by people who come from big clans with multiple members. Even Ino, who is younger and more progressive than Tsume and Hizen, has taken two mates. It’s cultural and it’s traditional. In the past Kakashi could quietly disregard the idea by trashing the beta proposals in his office. Now, he faces a table full of individuals who have long practiced this method of love, family, and child rearing. He decides to tread carefully and not risk offending them. “Perhaps the right person will come along, until then...” He pretends not to notice Etsu’s calculating gaze and changes the subject. “I'd like to discuss the Kaminarimon contract; if they can guarantee the jobs I think they’re worth meeting for more formal talks.” 

The council reluctantly turns their attention back to the list of companies vying for a partnership with Konoha. The task was dry compared to delving into the Rokudaime’s personal affairs but it needed to be done. Peacetime meant less jobs for shinobi and if Konoha was going to survive, they needed to diversify their economy. 

“I agree,” Etsu speaks up while everyone else is still fumbling with their briefings. “The company is young but there has been consistent growth during the past five years.” She spreads a few relevant forms across the table as she continues. “Additionally, Kaminarimon has offered to commit to a ten year exclusive contract while the other companies are only offering seven.” 

“My thoughts as well.” Kakashi feels a twinge of gratitude before common sense floats back up and he remembers she isn’t his ally. Just because Etsu agrees with him now doesn’t mean she doesn’t have her own agenda. “Can we put it to a vote?”

XiiX

Kakashi returns home that evening with clouded, messy thoughts. He should feel accomplished that the council has finally moved on Kaminarimon, which was his first choice all along, but instead he can’t get Hizen’s words out of his head. 

_...Rearing a pup will wear him thin. If you want another any time soon…_

The implication that Naruo may not want to try for a second child because he’s too occupied caring for another alpha’s offspring has his inner beast breathing fire. He doesn’t even _like_ Hizen, much less put stock in what the entitled jackass has to say, but the thought gets under his skin and into his blood. Even as the thought rolls around in his head Kakashi knows he is being unreasonable. It’s not like him to be so sensitive, so easily irritated. 

_Logically_ he knows it’s just his hormones. Lately he’s either testy, territorial, or horny. His inner beast wants his mate in his arms, under him. He wants Naruto covered in his sweat and saliva. Kakashi wants his omega all to himself and the desire to sire his own pups is becoming overwhelming. It doesn’t help that they have little time to _be together,_ lately. His hormones and instincts have scrambled his thoughts and he knows it’s interfering with his ability to connect with Sarada.

He’s ashamed of these feelings and tries to fight it. Sarada smells mostly like Uzumaki and her hair has been dyed pale silver. She _looks_ like she could be his but he knows she's Sasuke's daughter. It makes him uneasy. He doesn't dislike her or regret his decision to take her as his own. Legally the girl _is his_. She has his name. He feels protective of her, wants to keep the littlest member of his pack safe… but his inner beast twists when he walks into his home and sees Naruto nursing her. 

There’s a flash of frustration in his chest and Kakashi chokes on the growl that wants to bubble up at the sight. He _knows_ it's wrong. He doesn’t want to think or feel this way, and if he were on suppressants this wouldn’t be an issue. 

Naruto raises his head and looks at his mate. His eyes aren’t welcoming or kind. He doesn’t smile. He scans the silver-alpha up and down almost cautiously while holding Sarada’s tiny body against his chest. “Hey,” the omega finally speaks but his expression hasn’t warmed. 

Kakashi sways on his feet a little, feeling unwelcome in his own home. He can feel weariness permeate from his mate and figures he deserves that. Kakashi is in a foul mood and Naruto’s instincts warn him to protect Sarada from the potentially volatile alpha. 

Because that’s not his offspring. 

Because Sarada is Sasuke’s daughter. 

Because Sasuke is a rival alpha. 

Kakashi shakes that line of thought out of his head and removes his shoes, robe, and vest. “Yo,” he answers with more calmness than he feels and tries to act natural. He idly questions the point of faking it. He knows his mate can feel every choppy, radical feeling swirling around in his head and heart. He clears his throat, “have you eaten?” 

Naruto relaxes a little at the mention of food. It’s the one impulse that seems to overlap between them lately. Kakashi’s instincts make him want to provide food for his mate; Naruto welcomes the offerings as a sign of docility and love from his alpha that is willing to be meek and obedient for him. “No, and I’m kinda hungry actually,” he admits and blinks at his mate. His face has softened a little and he finally smiles. “What are you cooking?” 

Kakashi laughs softly and feels some of the tension wash away as he goes to the kitchen. Any of the tiredness in his body is gone now that his mate is requesting food. They talk about the council and Kakashi tells Naruto about Kaminarimon Corp. He doesn’t mention Hizen’s comments, or that it was again brought up that they should consider courting a beta into their matebond. He doesn’t mention that he has started to wonder if that would not be a good idea… 

Naruto’s defensiveness simmers down as Kakashi works in the kitchen. Sarada is still lazily nursing but her eyes are open and alert. Eventually she pops off Naruto’s nipple and starts trying to peer into the kitchen. When she feels safe she’s an inquisitive pup but if she’s not in Naruto’s arms she becomes easily overwhelmed. It’s made the two of them inseparable and the girl is almost always in a sling, wrapped against Naruto’s chest.

“Your plate is ready,” the alpha announces after he finishes with dinner. He brings the food to the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen but he doesn’t sit down. He hovers, waiting for his mate to join him and take the first helping. It’s traditional and instinctual; he wants to see Naruto enjoy his offered food. Kakashi thinks if things were different he would pull Naruto into his lap and hand feed his mate every last bite. Naruto would lick his fingers and make cute, little hungry noises. 

Instead, the alpha beats back those thoughts and watches Naruto stand from the living room, still cradling Sarada as he comes to the table. 

The pup looks at Kakashi with bright, curious eyes and Kakashi looks back. She’s wrapped in a sling that secures her against Naruto’s chest and she is very cute. She also seems to be as unsure about Kakashi as he is about her. He hasn’t spent much time with the pup in the three weeks she’s been with them. Naruto never asks for help and Kakashi hasn’t been bold enough to offer. He thinks he should, though? It’s only right...if they’re going to be a family… he should also care for her. Besides, Kakashi never intended to be the sort of alpha that surrendered all parenting to his mate. 

Naruto awkwardly moves his chair and tries to sit while still holding Sarada. It doesn’t look easy, getting situated with a bundle between him and the table. 

Kakashi has watched Naruto feed himself with Sarada in his arms more than once and it’s always a juggling act. Kakashi thinks, the pup has already fed. There’s no reason he can’t hold her while Naruto eats his meal in peace. The alpha takes a breath and gathers his nerves. “I can take her,” he offers softly and extends his hands to hold Sarada. 

“No,” Naruto snaps his teeth and the resounding _click_ of his jaws locking together sends a firm warning. 

Kakashi freezes and the silence that roles between them intensifies his shame and frustration. Naruto doesn’t trust him; he won’t let Kakashi come near the pup. 

“I’m fine,” the omega says after a moment and looks almost apologetic. He glances at the table and clears his throat. “Thank you, for dinner,” he adds quickly and settles with Sarada snuggled in the wrap against his chest. 

Kakashi continues to look at his mate but Naruto avoids his eyes. He watches the omega pick up his utensils and hears ringing in his ears. He can’t let it go. “Do you really think I’d hurt her?” 

Naruto stops chewing and the fingers braced against Sarada flicker. He’s still looking at the plate. “No, it’s... the idea of letting anyone near her makes me insane. I’m just not ready yet, ok?” His voice is quiet but absolute. 

Kakashi is at a loss, like he’s drifting. He tries to reach through their bond to find something solid but there’s a static wall between them. All Kakashi can feel is _distance_. “You’re not ready to share her or you’re not ready to trust me?” 

Naruto finally looks up and by his expression it’s clear he means both. He just doesn’t want to say it. 

It’s a slap to the face and Kakashi’s alpha shrinks at the reprimand. He sits through a silent dinner and eats food he can’t taste, wondering how to fix something when he’s not even welcome. 

After dinner Naruto takes Sarada into the nursery and shuts the door behind him. Kakashi sits at the table, waiting for Naruto to re-emerge without the pup so they can talk more honestly. After an hour he gives up and goes to bed alone.

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you watching Boruto, Kaminarimon Corp is canon. That's Denki's father's organization. They're going to have a small role in this fic 
> 
> I know alot of you have questions about if Naruto is going to have "his own child" and I want to say something about that. One, it will be addressed between the characters so be patient? Two, please be considerate when you talk about such things. People adopt children for many reasons and that doesn't mean that child isn't "theirs". Keep that in mind. All children deserve loving homes and parents of adopted children are still "real" parents. 
> 
> For my followers who get early updates... I owe you a apology. This chapter ended up looking way different than what I originally planned. The next chapter (technically chapter seven) is already up on the other site and I'm going to upload chapter eight this week as an apology. For any of you who aren't on early updates if you're chomping at the bit PM and I'll give you the details. 
> 
> Next chapter: Sasuke makes some headway on finding the people who attacked his family. Kakashi and Naruto hash some things out.  
> See you 11/23


	8. A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight Kakashi stands in the bathroom, staring at the medicine cabinet. He's in his pajamas and barefoot. He has brushed his teeth and washed his face. He's ready for bed but he stands there, contemplating his bottle of prescription suppressants.
> 
> Kakashi and Naruto sort some stuff out while Sasuke returns to a part of his past he isn't proud of.
> 
> Beta'd by mango_mangzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I'm going to go a little animal planet on you guys

XiiiX

There’s blood spreading across the floor and crawling up the walls. The pungent, coppery smell is too familiar. It belongs to someone he loves. Sasuke runs down a black hall, chasing that smell. As he gets closer he feels smaller; the hall is getting taller and deeper. His family is dead. His family is dead. He’s running toward corpses but he can’t go back. There’s no one there. 

He breaks out of the lightless hall and stumbles into a pink room. There’s a crib but no child. Fog is writhing on the floor and there are bodies face down. His mother, his father, Karin, Suigetsu. It looks like they're floating, like they're drowning in the fog. He reaches for them and his own hand is stained red up to the elbow. Tacky, thick, congealing blood jumps up his arm like its alive again and—

“Sasuke,” Juugo’s calm but concerned voice cuts through the dream. 

Sasuke sits up and turns away from his traveling companion. They were sleeping outside and the vast darkness of the field reminds Sasuke too much of the darkness in his dream. “I’m fine,” he says after a moment and bends forward to catch his breath. His mouth is dry. Had he been screaming? 

Juugo doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t lay back down, either. They sit beside one another in near pitch darkness, only the stars and moon offer the barest of light. There’s a strong breeze, and nearby branches rustle as bands of wind race across the grass. 

Sasuke wipes his face. He's relieved his hand doesn't come back wet; at least he wasn't crying. Though, it wouldn't be the first time Juugo woke him out of a nightmare so awful that he sobbed in his sleep. "Sorry I woke you. I'm fine, I promise." He lays down again, trying to demonstrate that they should both try to sleep. They were traveling by foot into the Land of Earth. Sasuke could teleport them but they didn’t know exactly _where_ they were headed. They needed landmarks to jog their memory and traveling the old fashion way was their best option. It meant that they should try to rest while they could because they would have to hit the road in a few hours. 

Juugo goes back down too but he takes Sasuke's remaining hand in his. 

There was a time Sasuke asked himself why he wasn't in love with Juugo. The beta had many charming qualities. He was handsome and kind. He brought Sasuke peace. Juugo, too, seemed partial to Sasuke… but no spark ever emerged. 

They spoke about it only once, years ago on the day Karin and Suigetsu mated. The four of them had a small celebration and that night when the new couple broke off, Sasuke and Juugo were alone. 

They were happy for their friends but that night they mourned, too. For Sasuke, it had only been a few months since he lost Naruto. Seeing Karin and Suigetsu's union was a reminder of what he had just lost. For Juugo, he would never recover from Kimimaro's passing. 

Sasuke and Juugo ended up drinking, and standing too close, and kissing. Looking back, it makes Sasuke cringe. _He_ had been the one to go for it. _He_ leaned up, came forward, grabbed Juugo's open shirt to pull him down in a moment of extreme loneliness and pain—

They kissed briefly and Sasuke remembers feeling numb. Juugo gently placed his big hand over Sasuke's. His eyes were soft and understanding. "If I thought it would give either of us some relief, I'd trust myself to you." Juugo explained quietly, still holding the alpha's wrist. "But you don't want me." 

Sasuke turned his head down with shame. It was true.The one person he wanted more than anything he couldn't have, just like Juugo couldn't have Kimimaro. "I'm sorry," he apologized and withdrew his hand. 

Juugo took Sasuke's hand back in his, holding it between them like a pair of bereft children. He wasn't offended by Sasuke's attempt at easy intimacy for the sake of comfort. He only knew that any attempt to dull the pain of true love lost was pointless. "When you can't be with the one you love, it's good to have friends." He squeezed Sasuke's hand and kept him company as they both longed for people they couldn't have. 

Now, years later in a dark field, Juugo gives him the same quiet comfort. Sasuke squeezes Juugo’s hand this time and really wishes they could love each other, instead. 

XiiX

Kakashi continues to walk on eggshells in his own house. Naruto isn’t hostile, exactly, but he’s testy any time Kakashi ventures too close to Sarada. It reminds Kakashi of the early days of their arrangement when Naruto radiated reluctant, contentious acceptance of his presence. Kakashi constantly has his tail between his legs and his inner alpha flips between eager to please and madly frustrated. 

The pup seems curious about Kakashi even if Naruto keeps her away. Her eyes follow the alpha when he's near and she recognizes his voice. Contrary to what Naruto might think, Kakashi is not jealous of the little girl. He just doesn't know how to interact with her because his instincts tell him this one isn't his...and he's starting to think Naruto isn't willing to try for another child right now. That thought leaves him feeling uneasy and furious, ugly with white-hot primal impulses. He doesn’t like it. 

Tonight Kakashi stands in the bathroom, staring at the medicine cabinet. He's in his pajamas and barefoot. He has brushed his teeth and washed his face. He's ready for bed but he stands there, contemplating his bottle of prescription suppressants. He hasn't taken them in three months and his hormones are peaking. It's driving him crazy. He doesn't know how Naruto lives like this, with his instincts on the surface of everything he does. His moods are getting harder to control and others are starting to notice. He's also needy for more intimacy and worries his rut is approaching. 

Kakashi sighs and plucks the bottle from the cabinet just as Naruto steps out of the nursery. 

Naruto stops, noticing Kakashi standing in the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

Wordlessly Kakashi looks from his mate to the bottle in his hand. Naruto follows his line of sight and frowns at the small, plastic container. For once he’s not holding Sarada and his shirt is unbuttoned from nursing the pup before bed. His skin looks warm and soft and Kakashi wants to press his face into his mate’s throat. 

“You’re taking suppressants?” The omega’s voice comes out surprised and it jerks the alpha from his thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

A flip switches on Kakashi’s temper and he slings the medicine cabinet shut. "Are you kidding me?" He's hot and cold. Needy to furious. He's going insane and he can't stop it. "And when was I supposed to talk to you?"

Naruto rocks back like he's been caught off guard. "What are you talking about? I've been right here," his voice is annoyed but not loud. 

Kakashi laughs dryly, "sure you have." Bottle still in hand, he shoves past Naruto and begins walking toward their bedroom where he's been sleeping alone. 

"What's that supposed to mean," the blond chases after him. 

"It means you haven't wanted anything to do with me since you took in Sarada," Kakashi growls out through clenched teeth. He's trying not to yell. This is his mate, he doesn't want to fight with him, but his emotions are spiraling. 

"Since _I_ took her in?" Naruto parrots back and shuts the bedroom door. "It was your idea! _We_ took her in." 

"You won't let me near her!" Kakashi roars back. "Every time I move too fast or come too close you act like I’m a threat! Am I a part of this family or not?” 

Naruto’s mouth flaps open and shut. He knew he was keeping Kakashi at a distance. He knew, on some level, it wasn’t fair...but he didn't realize things were this bad. “Of course—”

Kakashi snarls and snaps his teeth, interrupting whatever sentiment Naruto was about to share. “I thought you wanted _us_ to have a family but this was never about me.” 

Naruto’s face crinkles in confusion and he takes a step closer. “What are you talking about? I wanted us to have pups before I even knew about Sarada.” 

“Don’t you get it, the only reason you started nesting was because Sasuke was expecting a child! It's not because you wanted it for us! You were responding to them!” Kakashi shouts and motions toward the nursery where Sarada sleeps. The pills rattle in his hand and it reminds him of his own hopes. He let himself get excited, wishing for children. Now Naruto won't let him near the one in their care that has his name.

Naruto sways on his feet as he lets that sink in. Is that what happened? His baby fever wasn’t because of his friends, or his own biological clock. His body was preparing him for children because his soulmate was expecting. He remembers the bereft pacing of his inner beast after seeing the negative pregnancy test. He remembers that feeling went away once he saw Sarada. He touches his own stomach and looks at his mate, at a loss for words. 

Kakashi is examining the bottle in his hand, turning it over, and making the pills roll. “Do you even still want a pup, with me?” He looks up with demanding, hurt eyes. 

_“Yes,”_ Naruto stumbles forward. He grabs Kakashi's wrist like he wants to keep the bottle away. His mate is shaking under his hand. "Yes, yes, how could you think—"

“We don't sleep in the same bed, Naruto," Kakashi speaks slowly through clenched teeth. He sounds brittle. "I can’t get near you while you hold Sarada. I’m so close to my rut I can’t fucking think straight and you _won't even touch me."_

Naruto drops his head in shame and rocks forward, still holding Kakashi's wrist. He presses his forehead into the alpha's chest and, for the first time since Sarada came to them, turns all his attention on his mate. 

_Heartbreak. Frustration._

_Longing._ _Rage. Abandonment._

_Resentment. Helplessnes_ _ss._

Naruto chokes on it and clings harder to his alpha. Kakashi is like a slab of shaking stone, like a statue trying to unthaw and come to life. The alpha doesn’t yield to his mate, doesn’t embrace Naruto in return. The omega whines and smears his face along Kakashi’s throat. “I’m sorry.” 

Kakashi growls again, low and cautionary. Naruto’s words aren’t sinking past the anger that has been steadily building for weeks. His teeth are extending, sliding out of his gums and he can taste his own blood. “Naruto…” His voice is vibrating and his lip starts to quiver. 

The omega doesn’t heed the warning and instead clings to Kakashi’s shirt and bares his throat. Maybe he has no idea what he’s doing, putting his vulnerable jugular under Kakashi’s vindictive teeth. Maybe he knows exactly what he’s doing, and wants Kakashi to take his pound of flesh. 

The alpha snarls and snaps his jaws around Naruto’s pretty, offered throat. He needs this so much right now it _hurts_ and Naruto goes limp for him like caught prey. Soft flesh gives under his teeth as Kakashi walks them toward the bed. He hasn’t released Naruto’s neck. He can’t. He needs his mate under him and pinned with his teeth. 

Naruto is swooning as Kakashi lowers him to the bed with his jaws. His alpha tightens and relaxes his grip, like he’s chewing on Naruto’s throat—like he’s contemplating the arousal, anger, and _wicked possessiveness._ Naruto moans in fascination, eager for whatever his mate decides to give him, and presses into Kakashi’s maw. He can’t breathe, can’t think. It’s like Naruto doesn’t know how to be himself while Kakashi is burning so hot. “Don’t stop, alpha.” His voice is high and sweet as his mate roughly yanks off his pants. “It’s ok, you can make it hurt.”

Kakashi _shakes_. His tongue traces the strip of flesh caught between his teeth and then he clamps down. The skin breaks and warm blood washes over his lips and teeth and under his tongue. _Mine mine mine._ Dick hard and head empty, Kakashi clumsily yanks at Naruto's clothes. Buttons fling away and fabric tears but he gets the import parts exposed. 

Naruto arches with a wordless cry as Kakashi’s fangs tear into him. The smell of his own blood and his alpha’s pleasure washes over him like a tide. It should hurt but it doesn’t. Everything in him wants to pay penance.

Kakashi growls and tugs his own pants down to artlessly rut between his mates' open legs. Naruto rocks his own hips as much as he can, grinding up and whimpering when Kakashi growls again. They aren’t even joined but the heavy, hot weight of the alpha’s length gliding along Naruto's sensitive lips makes him flush down to his toes.

Kakashi runs one hand up Naruto’s tight stomach and over his full, perky breasts. His mates' tits are heavy and delightfully sensitive and Naruto squeals softly when Kakashi cups them. He’s still rocking his hips between the omega’s spread legs, dragging his cock over the delicate split where Naruto will open for him. He can feel his mate's pussy grow hot and wet. He can smell it, too. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Naruto trills helplessly and wraps his legs around Kakashi’s waist. Between the greedy fingers playing with his milky tit and Kakashi’s teasing thrusts, he remembers how much he loves this. How did he forget?

Kakashi moans against Naruto’s sweet, damp neck and uses his other hand to guide himself where he needs to be. He’s almost vibrating with the single-minded desire to be wrapped around that tight, hot sleeve again. He eases himself in, not totally out of his mind yet, and sinks into his mate’s body. 

“ _Aa-ah!”_ Naruto yelps as Kakashi brings them together. His own cock is pinned between their stomachs, aching and untouched. The fact that his alpha doesn’t deign to touch him makes Naruto desperate and hot and needy just like Kakashi has been. “I missed this, alpha. I missed you. You’re so good, so fucking good.” Naruto babbles like he only has room for admiration, and it’s fucked out of him each time Kakashi snaps his hips.

The alpha groans lovingly into his mates bloody neck and laps up the praise. Naruto’s arms are around his shoulders, keeping him close; Naruto’s legs are hugging his hips, pulling him _in;_ he feels wanted and secure again. He plants one hand on the bed and digs his fingers into the mattress. The bedding tears and gives him something to hold onto as he picks up the pace. 

Naruto wails through the pounding and encourages his mate to move faster. “I love you. Want your knot, want your pups. Fuck, yes. My perfect alpha, sire of my pups, harder _,_ fuck me harder.” Naruto clings to Kakashi’s shoulders and the alpha drives slick, deep strokes into his velvety grip.

Kakashi grunts against the omega’s neck and squeezes Naruto’s petite breasts. The soft mounds jiggle under his palm as he fucks into his mate and little streams of milk trickle out, making his groping slippery. It's driving him crazy. 

He’s not even in a rut but this is the first time Kakashi’s had sex off suppressants and he feels like _howling_ each time his cock penetrates Naruto’s hot little body. His knot starts to swell, popping in and out of the wet, silky mouth of Naruto’s pussy. The omega mewls each time his knot clips the sensitive folds and the sound alone is worth fucking him faster. Kakashi is so close. His eyes roll back and his jaws tighten over Naruto’s frantic pulse as he slams home. His knot locks their bodies together as he muffles a satisfied roar in the flesh of his mate's neck. 

Naruto goes tight all over when he feels his alpha knot and unload inside him. The wave of pleasure sinks into his belly and makes his cunt ripple. He doesn’t even care that he hasn’t come. 

Kakashi huffs through his nose a few times before finally unclasping his jaws. He whines softly and licks the red, bruised chunk of flesh. His maw is sticky with blood and saliva and he’s drunk on the post-fuck endorphins. He’s still shuddering and shaking as Naruto’s tight pussy hugs his knot. He never wants to leave this bed. “I love you so much,” he murmurs along the bit of bitten skin and licks it a few times in apology. 

Naruto whimpers softly and squeezes his legs. “Love you too,” his eyes flutter as he shallowly grinds on Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi looks down at his mate and groans. He can feels his inner beast— the stupid, simple thing— succumbing to the satisfaction of sex. His anger is washing away. The sight of his bitten, bloody, knotted mate panting under him with such wanton submission helps, too. 

Kakashi carefully sits up, draping Naruto’s legs over his hips so that their tie isn’t disturbed. The change in position allows him to use his hands, though, and he slides both up Naruto’s spread thighs while looking him in the eyes. His fingers trace around where they are connected and the omega shivers at the stimulation. Kakashi can’t help it, though. He loves petting around Naruto’s stuffed pussy and knowing they’re joined so intimately. 

_“S-stop teasing,”_ the omega stutters weakly. 

Kakashi dives down and smashes his bloody mouth over Naruto's lips. The kiss is hard and their teeth clash as Naruto tries his best to open for his demanding mate. Kakashi growls into Naruto's mouth and starts palming the omega's hot shaft. 

Naruto writhes up, tightening around the knot still locked inside him. Kakashi is inside him in every possible way: tongue lapping his mouth, cock plunging his cunt, come filling his womb, and _lovedesireheat_ sinking into his brain.

Kakashi separates from his mate's mouth with a few, sharp nips and then leans down. He lowers his mouth on Naruto’s plump little tits and sensitive nipples. The omega sobs and tightens around him again. Kakashi is still sensitive, almost _too_ sensitive after just coming, but he wants the satisfaction of making his mate come on his cock. It only takes a few, quick pumps of his fist and his tepid mouth over Naruto’s nipple and it’s over. 

Pleasure floods up from Naruto’s groin and makes his toes curl. _“Fuck, Kakashi,”_ Naruto mewls his mate's name and the alpha bares his bloody teeth proudly. 

Afterward, the sheets are smeared with blood, come, slick, and probably a little breast milk. The room smells like sex and violence. The mated pair are boneless, though, and remain wrapped around one another long after Kakashi’s knot wanes. He keeps Naruto mostly under him and carefully licks his mate's torn throat. The wounds are already healing and it’s likely Naruto won’t be more than a little sore come sunrise but they both enjoy Kakashi’s tongue sliding over the sensitive skin. Naruto is happy to stay tucked near the alpha, who is more calm now than he has been in weeks. 

Finally, though, Naruto begins unraveling the problems he helped create. “Are you still mad?” He’s on his side, facing his mate and tucked under his chin. He always feels small when they lay like this, even if he and Kakashi are about the same size. 

Kakashi grunts softly with his eyes shut. “Depends, why don’t you trust me with Sarada?” His mood has stabilized but he’s still resentful, and hurt. 

Silence fills the space as Naruto digs up the courage to answer. “There is some part of me that worries you would hurt her,” he admits timidly. “I don’t actually believe that you would... but when you’re angry or frustrated, I feel like you’re angry _at her._ I don’t know if that makes sense but that's the only way I can describe it.”

Kakashi is saddened but not surprised. He saw it in Naruto's eyes every time he walked through the door. He saw the distrust and defensiveness and it made him feel unhinged. “I think I understand.” Since going off his suppressants there are things flying through Kakashi's head that he doesn’t necessarily believe. “My instincts have been giving me weird thoughts, too.”

“I think...it started when Sasuke handed her over that first night. She was just so small and smelled like fear and blood. It freaked me out. I got this baby and I didn’t know what the hell to do but my instincts did.” He pauses, still coming to terms with how enmeshed he and Sasuke are even if they have been keeping their distance. “It’s like you said, my omega figured it out before I did and I just listened to my instincts because I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“I would have helped. I wanted to help,” Kakashi points out and there’s a flare of frustration between them again. He was _right there_ and Naruto rebuffed him again and again. 

“I know,” Naruto groans at himself. “I'm... it's not easy for me to ask for help. It's not a pride thing." He shrugs and hides is face. "I raised myself and when stuff gets bad or confusing I probably rely too much on how I used to do things." _Alone._

Kakashi sighs. He's guilty of the same. When you learn how to survive one way, adapting anything else feels like a risk. "That's not why you didn't trust me, though." 

"Yeah," the omega concedes. He sounds ashamed. "Any time you were a little annoyed my instincts _lost it._ Half the time it doesn’t even make sense but I feel like I have to protect her.” Naruto started sleeping in Sarada’s room because he was too anxious to leave the pup alone. Now, he realizes how crazy that sounds. “I let my instincts call the shots and it messed everything up. I’m sorry.” 

Kakashi growls softly and nuzzles his face. He still feels hurt but now Naruto is being open and honest with him again. He can endure the storm if his mate is beside him. "It wasn’t all your fault. My moods have been worse lately,” he states the obvious. Clearly, Naruto had been aware and it was causing a feedback loop of distrust and frustration between them. “But not because of Sarada.” 

“Your suppressants," Naruto sighs. 

"Without them I… it’s not as easy to ignore my more base impulses.” Fight. Fuck. Breed. “Or my inherent desire to please you, which has been difficult lately.” He bites Naruto’s ear playfully but the truth is, this is his main source of frustration and grief. He wants to be a good mate and a good father but Naruto keeps knocking him back. This makes him angry, which makes Naruto distrust him more. 

Naruto kisses along his jaw. "I know. I’m sorry. I really do want us to be a family. Me, you, Sarada, and more pups, too. I never stopped wanting that. I still want that.” 

Kakashi’s chest has begun to vibrate softly with a low, calm purr. He knows Naruto doesn’t want him back on the suppressants. He also knows he can’t keep on as they have been. “Sarada needs your attention. I can be patient, if you're not ready for more pups, but I need to take the meds. Being off the suppressants is... it's getting to me.” 

Naruto sits up and leans over his mate. He looks sad but determined. “I remember what it felt like to be off suppressants for the first time. I remember how crazy and helpless it made me feel, how much I wished everything could be normal again. If it wasn’t for you I don’t know how I would have got through it.” He looks down and tangles their fingers. “I want to be there for you, too. That’s what mates do... help each other through their cycles.” He looks up again. “I know I fucked up but I want a chance to make it right?” 

Kakashi looks into Naruto’s earnest, blue eyes. This is crazy. They're biting off more than they can chew and yet… "Alright," agrees softly. "We'll work something out." Just as he leans up for a kiss, willing to put all his trust in his mate again, Sarada cries from her nursery. 

The omega perks up like the infantile wail was a spell drawing his attention. He gives Kakashi a quick, distracted kiss then slips away to go tend to the pup.

Kakashi slumps against the mattress and looks up at the ceiling, wondering if this is hopeless. How are they going to make this work? At this rate he’ll be mad before he even reaches his rut. These thoughts are spinning in his head and pressing against his skull and right as he closes his eyes Kakashi feels weight dip into the bed. 

Naruto is sliding next to him with Sarada against his chest. 

Kakashi startles at the sight. Naruto hasn’t brought Sarada into their bedroom once since she’s been in their care and he has never let Kakashi get this close. He sits up slowly and, somewhat hysterically, remembers he’s naked. He pulls a blanket over his waist and Naruto laughs. 

“She’s a pup, I don’t think she cares.” He smiles down at the girl who has, in fact, closed her eyes and is sleepily nursing. He looks back up at the alpha and his blue eyes are a little nervous but warm. "It still feels weird," he confesses and bites his lip. 

Kakashi nods and decides to stay calm and quiet. This moment is his first olive branch and he wants to do well. Gradually, he unwinds as they sit against the headboard of the bed. He feels his shoulder press into Naruto’s and they watch Sarada suckle. Her small face is porcelain but her cheeks are chubby and rosy. Her pale, dyed hair looks so soft and Kakashi wants to touch it. “She’s really cute,” he comments softly so as not to disturb her. 

“Yeah, she is,” Naruto agrees with a yawn and leans against his mate. He closes his eyes but somehow keeps his arms firm, supporting the pup against him. 

The alpha watches over them as Naruto nods off and Sarada eventually stops suckling. Kakashi doesn’t move or try to sleep, himself. He cherishes the sight of his new family sleeping under his protection. 

XiiX

Sasuke and Juugo know the moment they find the right village. There wasn’t much to the small community. It consisted mostly of huts, a few crop fields, homes buried in the back, and a cluster of buildings closer to the road leading into the establishment. There are signs hanging above the more modern buildings that advertise apothecary and medicinal services. It appears that’s how the village makes its money, selling treatments and cures for various things. Sasuke and Juugo don’t actually recognize the poor, rural outpost but the villagers recognize them on sight. 

People in the middle of doing laundry and working outside their shops drop what they are doing and run. They warn their neighbors to hide. Parents clutch their children close and disappear in their homes. In a matter of moments, the community turns into a ghost town and the only sign of life is a sprawling chain of smoke reaching the sky from one of the many huts.

Juugo and Sasuke don’t say anything to one another. They know why these people are afraid, why they run from them and hide their children. The last time they were here they terrorized these people. They took their children and killed anyone who may have tried to stop them. Sasuke has no specific memories of this place but knows that’s what happened because that's what they did everywhere they went. 

“We are not here for your children,” Sasuke yells. He’s loud enough that the people cowering in their homes can hear him. “I’m looking for the one who wants to settle the score!” 

Silence billows through the quiet, frozen town and they start to worry that they will have to go door to door, retraumatizing these people. Then, at the end of the village at the hut with a fire going, a man hobbles toward the entrance. He stands at the threshold, leaning on a crutch and holding a mask. It’s the same breathing apparatus that the others had worn when they attacked Sasuke’s family. 

“Wait here,” Sasuke growls at Juugo.

“It could be a trap,” the beta cautions and stops his friend with a hand on his shoulder. “It looks like he was waiting for you.” Across the village, the man smiles, then disappears into his hut. 

“I don’t care. I don't want you in there.” Sasuke answers darkly. “Wait outside, make sure he doesn’t get away.” He shoves Juugo off him and walks into the hut. 

Sasuke is hardly cautious when he flings the flimsy bamboo door open and steps into the small structure. His eyes are already burning red. Whoever this man is, Sasuke will never forget him again.

The man is sitting on his knees on the floor as if politely greeting a guest, and he’s wearing the breathing apparatus again. Between his hands is a canister. “It makes me sick to see you so well after all the blood you’ve spilled.” His voice crackles wetly as he looks the Uchiha up and down. The apparatus clicks and churns filtered air before he can speak again. “When I heard you and your companions had a family my heart _wailed._ What a blessing, children.” 

Sasuke reaches for his sword. 

The man flicks his thumb over the canister and smoke billows out. The grey smog fills the hut like a death cloud. The smell is the same as it was a month ago when it flooded Sasuke’s home and, just like last time, it has no effect on the raven-alpha. 

When the noxious gas dissipates, the man on the floor looks less sure of himself. “You're immune to my poison.” 

Sasuke has a resistance to most poisons because of his partnership with serpents. He wasn’t about to explain that to this deadman, though. “Looks that way,” he withdraws his sword. 

The poison maker pulls off the breathing apparatus and grins with all his teeth. He’s older, old enough to be Sasuke’s father, and his dull brown eyes already look dead. “It worked on your mates, though. Which one of them killed that pup, by the way?” 

Sasuke’s cool face doesn’t waiver, even if he wants to rip this broken man's throat out with his teeth. He attacked his family. He tried to kill his daughter. His inner beast is baying for blood because _this man_ wants to hurt his pup. “How many of you are there?”

“Of me?” Suddenly, the man sounds almost sad. “I’ve no idea how many parents lost their precious children to you and Orochimaru. Do you know? Do you even remember?” He looks up at Sasuke, with the sword between them. He knows he’s dead. He already played his last hand. If he can’t complete his revenge, he will at least speak his mind. 

“Your group,” Sasuke repeats even if his grip on his sword isn’t as firm anymore. He isn't eager for revenge. This doesn't bring him joy. “Are there others?” 

“ _No_ ,” the poison maker shouts and finally sobs. “My child and my mate are dead. My allies who shared my fate are dead. You have killed all of them.” He withdraws a small photo from inside his shirt, just like the others, and looks at it one last time. It's of a young boy with dull, blond hair. 

Sasuke remembers him. The boy had been about twelve at the time and reminded Sasuke so much of Naruto. His hair wasn’t quite as bright and he had brown eyes but he was spunky. He fought and clawed during the capture and when they threw him in the fighting pits he refused to pick up a weapon or use his kekkei genkai. Sasuke remembers watching the boy die and how it made his heart ache. 

“I killed your family and you’ve killed mine,” Sasuke agrees with a rough voice. 

The poison maker laughs madly. “Does that make us even now, shinobi? Does the score feel _settled_ to you?” He slings Sasuke’s earlier words back at him. “If I had the strength I would kill you myself.” He wrings the empty canister between his hands. He is no shinobi; he has no training or special ability. It’s why he relied on the poison to do his work for him. "I'd kill you and everyone you've ever cared about," his words are hateful but his voice shakes with sorrow.

Foolishly, Sasuke feels his eyes burn with unshed tears. His blood lust has been stripped from him in the face of this man’s pain. This is what revenge and loneliness does to a person. This is what happens when a heart can't relinquish its pain. It's more toxic than the vapor that the poison maker released on his family. This is what Naruto saved him from, and what Sasuke swore off, but this is not about revenge. The poison maker would kill Sarada if he got the chance. If he learned she didn't die that night, if he knew of anyone else Sasuke or Juugo cared about, the poison maker would hurt them to seek his revenge.

The poison maker looks up, eyes burning with agony. "But I can't do any of that. And you can't let me live." 

Sasuke hardens his heart and tightens his grip. 

The poison maker drops his chin to his chest, looking at the picture of his murdered son. He accepts his fate and Sasuke ends his sad life as painlessly as possible. 

  
XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animal planet notes: If you didn't know, predatory pack animals (like wolves and lions) will kill the offspring of rival males. They do this because they want more resources for their own offspring, because they want their gene's in the gene pool, and because they want to breed with the mothers and can't do that while the females are caring for other cubs/pups. Infantcide is actually really common in the animal kingdom. In the context of this AU...you might have noticed this ABO is pretty animalistic? People use suppressants not just to avoid heat/rut cycles but because these drugs literally suppress their animalistic instincts. Would Kakashi really kill Sarada? No. However, Naruto's primordial brain thinks he might because Sarada isn't Kakashi's pup. This makes Naruto hyper protective. If Naruto and Kakashi were on suppressants, these instincts wouldn't be as strong. As things are, they need to consciously work to overcome those impulses. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> I also realized that The Arrangement Series is over a year old!! GUYS! A YEAR! phew! I actually missed the anniversary back in August, whoops! Thank you for everyone who's been with me from the beginning and thank you to everyone who's joined me along the way <3  
> I've had this story mapped out for a long time. Even while writing The Apology I knew where I wanted to take this thing and how I wanted to tell this story. There will be no loose ends. I hope you're enjoying all the conflict and drama and eventual healing. I also hope each of you can trust the vision I've got and just enjoy the dang ride. 
> 
> Next update will be on Dec 7th
> 
> A Chance  
> Between things aligning at home and quieting down at work, Kakashi is finally feeling like his world has righted again. So, of course, when he gets home Naruto throws him into the fire. The blond has his shoes on and he immediately hands Sarada to his mate. "I'm going out for a bit. You can watch her for a few hours, right?"  
> Kakashi doesn't have a choice but to accept the pup in his arms. "A few hours?!"


	9. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between things aligning at home and quieting down at work, Kakashi is finally feeling like his world has righted again. So, of course, when he gets home Naruto throws him into the fire. The blond has his shoes on and he immediately hands Sarada to his mate. "I'm going out for a bit. You can watch her for a few hours, right?"  
> Kakashi doesn't have a choice but to accept the pup in his arms. "A few hours?" He chokes, looking at the omega like he's going to topple over. Though it’s true he wanted more parenting duties, he's not been left alone with Sarada for longer than a few minutes. 
> 
> Beta'd by mango_mangzo

XiiiX

After Sasuke emerges from the small shack, sword cleaned and sheathed again, he joins the only other surviving member of Taka. They look across the village and notice a few brave souls have stuck their heads out their doors. An usual calm has spread across the outpost, as if the people who live here know the bloodshed is over. 

Eventually, a town elder approaches them and it's clear that she wants Sasuke and Juugo to _leave._ The elder explains that the poison maker had become a pariah. It was as if he didn't recognize any of them, only toiling with his deadly vapors, and he had no friends and no family. Sasuke promises to leave without any more trouble but only after the poison maker is laid to rest.

"Why would you care," the elder asks with equal parts surprise and unease. 

Juugo is looking at Sasuke, and Sasuke faces the elder. "We're responsible." 

She says nothing for too long. These men came, with others from the Sound, years ago to take their children. Without warning, without cause, they _took_ and they _murdered_. Now they want to bury their dead, as if they care. She glares at Sasuke and Juugo, eyes hard on them both. She wants to know. "Why did you do it?" 

Juugo lowers his head in regret. Sasuke takes the womans ire head on. "I was avenging my family." He knows how empty and senseless that sounds. To avenge his dead he spread the same thing to others, who could have been happy. It didn't make any sense. 

Her face twists, finding Sasuke's answer unsatisfying and shakes her head, like she's rejecting his reasons. "Do what you must." She begins to back away. "Then leave this place and never come back."

Sasuke watches the elder retreat and join the other villagers. Her fellow townsmen reach out and place a hand on her as she returns to them. It looks as if they want to comfort her, or to affirm that she's alive after talking to him and Juugo. These people fear them so deeply. Every minute they remain causes them more pain. 

Sasuke and Juugo dig the grave in silence. When they lower the body into the earth, Sasuke ensures the poison maker is buried with the picture of his son. The villagers keep their distance, watching from several yards away as the men that terrorized them ten years ago treat their dead with quiet respect. 

The sun is setting by the time they finish and it looks as if the entire village has gathered in a silent vigil. Sasuke can't make himself face them. Nothing he does will make amends and even now he isn’t sure if these people are watching in reluctant gratitude or to make sure he and Juugo don’t desecrate the poison maker’s resting place. 

Juugo says a short prayer and apology that only he and Sasuke can hear. Sasuke says nothing. They take the canister and anything else connected to the poisonous vapor the man created. There’s always a possibility there are others, regardless of what the poison maker said. The villagers don't try to stop them. In fact, they seem relieved that the poison is finally leaving their home. 

XiiX

Following their blow out, make up sex, and subsequent heart to heart, Naruto and Kakashi agree on some changes. Both admit that, due to their connection, they had got comfortable not needing to use many words to understand one another. That method would not be as successful right now. Their instincts were muddling the waters and their feelings were fucking insane. It was better just to talk it out. 

Kakashi wants chances to be close to both Naruto and Sarada. Naruto asks that Kakashi comes home with a clear head because a foul attitude is going to put him on edge. Kakashi talks to Sakura about his temperament and she suggests he take a half pill of his suppressants every other day. The dosage wouldn’t stop a rut, or even really fully suppress his inner alpha, but it might help him mellow out and _postpone_ his rut. The final thing that they’ve realized helps them both stay level headed is lots and lots of sex. 

Needless to say, Kakashi is elated when they connect _those_ dots. 

It was a solution the mated pair probably should have thought of sooner. Even with the minimal suppressant dosage, Kakashi is still slow-approaching his rut. Naruto’s hormones are responding to his mates. They crave intimacy and affection. The post-orgasmic buzz also leaves Kakashi’s alpha temporarily sated like a big, tame beast in the palm of Naruto’s hand. The periods of docility help Naruto relax, too, and it’s not like he minds their methods, anyway. They have to be creative, though. It wasn’t easy to find time to screw around while caring for a four-month-old. They master the art of the quickie, which means more often than not Kakashi can’t knot his mate. He compensates by coming on Naruto’s perky tits and that seems to satisfy them both. 

With these changes in place, Naruto has eased down and allows Kakashi to help care for Sarada more and more. The alpha starts preparing bottles, changing diapers, trimming her nails, and dying her hair. Naruto is still occasionally tense but they never have a full backslide.

All three of them seem unsure the first time Kakashi holds the pup since the night they took her in. Naruto sits beside Kakashi on the sofa and hands her over. Sarada fusses softly and tries to turn her head but relaxes once she sees Naruto is nearby. The omega looks pensive and Kakashi can feel him warring with a firestorm of _NoNoNoUnsafe,_ but he doesn't yank Sarada away. 

Kakashi only holds her for a few minutes and in that time he understands why Naruto dove into his instincts. She's _small_ and _fragile._ He feels like he could hurt her without meaning to and the reminder that he's responsible for her wellbeing is daunting. His instincts seem less sharp, though. His inner beast regards Sarada curiously but not necessarily in a familial way. 

"Can I scent her?" Kakashi looks at Naruto, who appears to be trying to crack his own teeth. 

"Hm? He hums, not opening his mouth or relaxing his jaw. 

The alpha is glad he asked. He's fairly sure if he had raised the pup to his face (near his fangs) Naruto may have tackled him. "It would help if I could scent her," he repeats calmly. "I want her to smell like me, too."

Naruto blinks like he needs a second for that to sink in. He scents Sarada all the time. When they first took her in the pup’s favorite place to be was in his collar, close to his major scent gland. Parents scent their pups for all sorts of reasons, to calm them, to bond with them, to discourage others from getting too close lest they earn the wrath of an angry mother or father. It makes sense that Kakashi would do this, too. 

Naruto nods his approval. "Yeah, go ahead." 

Kakashi waits a moment longer to make sure Naruto is comfortable and gently brings Sarada up to his face. The pup is strong enough at four months to hold her head up without support and even raises her hands to swat at Kakashi’s chin. She’s definitely not _afraid._

Naruto watches as Kakashi carefully brings Sarada closer, so that their cheeks touch. Sarada chirps and clumsily grips his nose and the alpha laughs softly at her. Naruto unwinds as he watches them interact and feels himself getting emotional. Kakashi’s small smile is fond and Sarada seems to enjoy batting at his face. Finally, though, the alpha brings Sarada into his collar, close to his throat. 

Sarada lays against Kakashi’s collar and gabbles nonsensical baby noises, no doubt drooling all over him, but she’s not upset by his smell. She instinctively turns her face into Kakashi’s neck, as pups are prone to do with their parents, and coos when he purrs for her. 

Kakashi grins at his mate, “you ok over there?” 

Naruto blushes up to his ears when he realizes Kakashi is teasing him. “Shut up,” he wipes at his eyes, which are suddenly a little moist. “Stupid hormones,” he mutters and Kakashi chuckles at him. 

XiiX

Juugo stays with Sasuke through the journey to Karin and Suigetsu’s graves. Again, they decide to walk. It didn’t feel right to teleport out of that village, once everything was said and done. They couldn’t outrun their past and wouldn’t try again. 

Sasuke finds himself thinking about Itachi on their journey from one grave to the next. He contemplates how his brother managed to live with the guilt of what he did. He wonders if Itachi ever questioned his decision, replayed it over a hundred times, _every day,_ never able to forget a single detail because of his bleeding eyes. He thinks about how much his brother must have loved him, to do such a thing. When they reach Karin and Suigetsu’s resting place he wishes he could have loved them more. 

Sasuke and Juugo both kneel and bow their heads. They don’t mention the poison maker. Karin and Suigetsu, even if they’re dead and buried, would know that their friends would not return to them until this was settled. Instead, Sasuke tells them that their daughter is safe. He tells them she is with Naruto and his mate, two people who Sasuke trusts. He tells them she’ll have everything she needs, a normal life, that no one will know where she came from. She won’t live like they lived. She won’t die like they died. He apologizes that they won't be able to see Sarada grow up. 

Juugo, in front of their memorial stones, asks "will you visit her?"

Sasuke’s stinging, unblinking eyes look at the dirt under his knees. The earth has settled and packed in since the night he buried them. Grass has started to grow but Sasuke feels like he hasn’t even mourned them. “I don’t know,” his voice is nearly a whisper and he hasn’t raised his head. 

Juugo waits as if he expects Karin and Suigetsu to start yelling. Their group is far too quiet without them. “I think you should. How else will she know about them?” 

The Uchiha lifts his eyes on Karin and Suigetsu’s names, which are carved into smooth stone. He looks at the engravings and thinks of Itachi. How did he do it? How did he keep living? He closes his eyes and swears he can hear Itachi’s patient, melancholic voice… 

“I want her to know about them, I just don’t want anyone to know about me," Sasuke admits quietly. Like the poison maker said, Sasuke hardly remembers how many people he’s wronged. If any of them knew about his daughter... 

“Sasuke,” Juugo sounds both urgent and sad. “ _She_ should know about you, too.” 

The alpha tries to shake his head but he finds that, at Karin and Suigetsu’s grave, he cannot. Juugo gives him no mercy and waits for his answer. Ghosts and memories hold him hostage and Juugo holds him accountable. “I’ll consider it,” Sasuke answers weakly. 

The beta raises a hand and squeezes his friend's shoulder. “I know you’ll do the right thing.” 

Sasuke almost wants to laugh. When has he ever?

XiiX

Kakashi is leaving the Hokage Tower at the end of the week. He's grateful things have calmed down recently. The council only meets as a group twice a month to discuss wider policy issues like taxes, enforcing an age requirement for chuunin qualifications, allotting funds for infrastructure, and to consider big contracts with third party organizations. The day to day shinobi missions, anbu reports, and other top tier happenings stay on Kakashi's desk. 

The Rokudaime has some dealings with individual members outside of the bi-monthly meetings but he's almost getting comfortable. Koharu and Homura have their hands full trying to keep their fingers in the council and hardly have time to pester Kakashi anymore. They all know this is just the battle before the war, anyway. It will all come down to the council's decision to approve Naruto or not. If Kakashi has his way, there won't even be a formal inquiry for another ten years. 

Between things aligning at home and quieting down at work, Kakashi is finally feeling like his world has righted again. So, of course, when he gets home Naruto throws him into the fire. The blond has his shoes on and he immediately hands Sarada to his mate. "I'm going out for a bit. You can watch her for a few hours, right?" 

Kakashi doesn't have a choice but to accept the pup in his arms. "A few hours?" He chokes, looking at the omega like he's going to topple over. Though it’s true he wanted more parenting duties, he's not been left alone with Sarada for longer than a few _minutes._

"Yeah, I'll come home with dinner. I just fed her. She should be ok until I get back but there's a bottle prepped if she gets fussy." Naruto kisses Kakashi, then Sarada, and leaves. 

Kakashi looks from the door, down to the pup in his arms. She's looking at him, quietly scanning his face like she's trying to decide if this is acceptable. Any time Sarada has been in his arms before she looked to Naruto as if to make sure she was safe. Right now, she doesn’t have her favorite parent nearby. Kakashi holds his breath and her face starts to pinch. 

He lightly bounces the girl against his chest and the tight expression on her face relaxes slightly. “Oookay,” Kakashi says mostly to himself and looks around as if seeking resources or reinforcements. Of course, he’s alone. He sees Naruto has left out a few of Sarada’s favorite toys and a pacifier, but he can tell the pup wants the omega. She keeps sniffing his robe and her little chin wobbles, but she doesn’t cry. He can’t help but smile, she’s a tough one. 

Kakashi walks them to the bedroom and carefully lays her on their bed. She kicks and whines, even less happy to be put down. “Yes, hold on—” he tries to take off his robe and vest all while keeping an eye on the surprisingly active pup. How does Naruto get anything done while watching her? 

He suspects many, many clones. 

Finally, he accomplishes what he came in here to do, which was find and put on one of Naruto’s used white t-shirts. Luckily the omega is broad, and his clothes fit Kakashi well enough. He slides the white shirt over his fitted black undershirt. It’s not like he was doing this for fashion, anyway. 

Kakashi lifts Sarada just as she starts to cry in earnest. “I know, I’m sorry,” he murmurs and holds her close again. She immediately grips Naruto's shirt and rubs her little face against it, finding comfort in Naruto's familiar scent. They assumed she was soothed by the blonde's scent because it's similar to Karin's, and now Kakashi hopes she might learn to associate his scent with safety if he combines it with Naruto's. 

It seems to be working. Sarada snuffles softly and clings to the white shirt as she calms down. She eventually looks up at Kakashi and appears less skeptical, though still not totally convinced of his ability to care for her unsupervised. 

He smiles at her, "tough crowd." 

  
XiiX

Naruto almost felt bad for leaving Kakashi without much warning but the truth is, if he didn’t leave quickly he might not have followed through. Even as he walks into town he has to fight the urge to send a clone back to keep an eye on things at home. He knows Kakashi needs this, and so does Sarada. She deserves _two_ parents and if they want this to really work, Kakashi and Sarada need time alone without him hovering. 

Naruto shakes his head and tries to snuff out his worries. He has plans tonight and, honestly, he could use some alone time, too. He has hardly left his house since Sarada came to his care. He also wasn’t keen on having people over. To date, only Sakura and Gai have visited and even their company tested Naruto’s nerves. He was getting better, though, and tonight would give him the chance to unwind. He smiles as he approaches the restaurant where he’s meeting Shikamaru and Choji for dinner. Just as he tries to open the door, a woman steps out and they nearly collide. 

“Uzumaki-sama,” the woman stops at the threshold, and four people behind her pile up at her back. She bows and the others behind her quickly mime the gesture, though it looks like they only do it as an afterthought. 

“Uh…” he doesn’t recognize her, and he’s not used to people bowing on his account. 

“I apologize, do you now go by Hatake-sama?” She asks and raises up from her bow. She’s older than Naruto but still fairly young. She has dark brown hair that’s spiky at the ends. She doesn’t have an X shaped scar on her chin, and she doesn’t appear to be covered in eyeballs, but Naruto would bet his other arm this is Shimura Etsu. 

“Most people just call me Naruto, actually.” He finally answers and takes a step back so she and her entourage can exit the restaurant. “I don’t think we’ve met…” 

“We have not,” the woman agrees easily and without offense as she moves beside the street. “I imagine this must happen to you often, being recognized by strangers. I’m Shimura Etsu, I’ve recently returned to head the Shimura clan.” 

_Called it,_ Naruto thinks cryptically. “Nice to meet you,” he bows back, now that he knows this is a clan head and council member. “The Rokudaime has told me about you.” 

Etsu smiles at his word choice. “Your mate, you mean? I heard you weren’t the formal type,” she says it offhandedly but the message is clear. Etsu has been making the same point since she literally ran into him: _I know more about you than you know about me._

Naruto isn’t intimidated, though. He’s used to people knowing more about him than he even knows about himself. He smiles widely and rubs the back of his head, flashing his signature, charming grin. “Oh man, I don’t even want to know what else you’ve heard about me.” He laughs loudly like he’s known for. “Most of it’s probably not even true.” 

“Mhh, I don’t know,” Etsu is still smiling easily. Knowingly. “So far I think the legends have been fair.” 

Naruto doesn’t have the slightest clue what she means by that. 

“I look forward to knowing if the rumors about your little girl are true, too," she adds happily and totally takes Naruto by surprise. 

"What do you mean by that?" His tone isn't amicable anymore. 

Etsu looks just as surprised as Naruto, like she landed a blow she wasn't even aiming for. "Only that she resembles her father," she answers carefully and scans Naruto's face for a tell or clue. "I've been told she has his hair and eyes." 

The omega relaxes and feels his vicious inner beast huff and lay back down. "Sarada definitely looks like her father." He wonders what the Shimura clan would do if they knew his daughter was an Uchiha. Would they pluck her eyes out? Ostracize her? Never let her forget that she comes from an unstable, broken clan? 

Etsu's responding smile is a little stiff and she wisely changes the subject. "I hope you received our gifts? The Shimura wanted to be among the first to congratulate you on your pup.”

“Yes, we did. Thank you,” Naruto sounds a shred more like his usual self. He and Kakashi had received many gifts and cards but he remembers the Shimura _were_ among the first to send their well-wishes. In fact, their gift had been among his favorites—the carrier sling that freed up his arms and kept Sarada close. “It was very thoughtful and came in handy.”

She nods slightly in gratitude, “it was our pleasure.” Behind her, the other clan members don’t even flinch. “Well, I realize I’ve stopped you on your way inside. I apologize for that but I appreciate the chance encounter.” 

"It's no trouble," Naruto replies a little flatly. 

Etsu bows again and so do her lackeys, all of which never said a damn word. “Thank you for your time. Good evening, Naruto-sama.” 

“Yea, you too,” Naruto agrees and quickly bows himself, eager to end this conversation. Luckily, Etsu and her followers— most likely shinobi bodyguards, as she is not a shinobi herself— finally take their leave. “That was fuckin’ weird,” Naruto mutters under his breath as he watches them walk down the street. 

Naruto is still thinking about his run-in with Etsu as he walks home a few hours later, carrying a box of take out for Kakashi. He keeps replaying the way she smiled at him and dropped comments that should be innocuous but set his hair on end, anyway. She wasn’t hostile. She didn’t threaten him. She was pleasant...but there’s something deeply unsettling about a civilian who thinks like a shinobi. He assumes that’s why he’s uneasy around her. She’s an agglomeration of contradictions. She was born here but she feels like a stranger; she’s the head of a clan but not a shinobi; she’s a beta but as confident and capable as any alpha; she’s Danzo’s granddaughter but infinitely more personable. 

Etsu is hiding something and Naruto doesn’t trust her. 

The omega scowls, feeling eager to get home. It’s been hours and he hopes his mate fared alright. He’s also itching to return to Sarada for his own peace of mind. About a block from his home Naruto can sense that Kakashi isn’t alone. Someone else is in their house, another alpha. He picks up the pace and tries to calm his nerves but his anxiety is scaling as he opens the door—

Naruto wasn’t quite expecting to see Gai, face red as a lobster, doing a handstand in the middle of his living room. Kakashi is sitting on the floor with Sarada in his arms. She’s squealing excitedly at Gai’s antics and gripping Kakashi’s shirt in her little fist. It looks like every single one of Sarada’s toys is scattered across the floor and Gai is picking them up single-handedly and asking in a silly voice _is it this one?_ Sarada shakes the tiny fistful of Kakashi’s shirt and laughs wildly each time Gai offers her a new toy. 

Naruto stands by the door and feels some of his anxiety fizzle out. Poor Gai looks like he’s opened all eight gates again, so Naruto knows they’ve been at this a while, but he’s just happy to see Sarada clinging to Kakashi. She hasn’t reacted well to the few strangers she’s met since coming to their care and would bury her face in Naruto’s chest as if to hide in his familiar scent. Seeing Sarada happily and comfortably interacting with Gai while in the comfort of Kakashi’s arms is the best thing Naruto’s seen all day. 

It means she feels safe. 

Naruto watches for a moment longer but eventually his need to have Sarada close gets the better of him. “It looks like I was worried for nothing. You guys have this totally under control.” 

All three heads turn in the living room. Gai gracefully tumbles down from his handstand and somehow lands in his wheelchair. Kakashi gives him a relieved eye-smile. Sarada drops Kakashi’s shirt and flaps her little arms a few times, babbling happily at Naruto’s return. 

“And I’m second fiddle again,” Kakashi sighs but he’s smiling under his mask. 

Naruto walks into the living room and carefully takes Sarada from the silver-alpha. “That’s right, I’m still the favorite, huh?” He’s talking to Sarada, but obviously teasing Kakashi. The pup makes more happy noises and totally forgets about the two alpha’s in the room who just spent their entire evenings entertaining her. 

“You see that, we don’t even exist anymore,” Kakashi grins good-naturedly. 

“She has a strong preference for Naruto?” Gai asks innocently. 

“Oh yeah,” Kakashi confirms and stands up. 

“Just like her father then,” Gai laughs cheerfully and doesn’t notice how Kakashi and Naruto both cringe at his harmless comment. Her father _does_ have a strong preference for Naruto, after all. 

“I would have brought you some takeout if I knew you were visiting, Gai-sensei,” Naruto changes the subject smoothly while Sarada clumsily tries to grasp at his chin. 

“Oh, no. That’s not necessary! Getting to spend time with your pup was rewarding in itself!” Gai announces loudly as he wheels himself toward the door. It is late, and they need to put Sarada down soon. “Please invite me over more often!”

Kakashi and Naruto see him to the door and the omega coos at Sarada. The pup is calm, tired, and happy. He had nothing to worry about, after all. Suddenly, Naruto cringes when he realizes Kakashi is going to be the cool parent if he keeps up this senseless fretting. 

“Something wrong?” The alpha asks, noticing the scrunch face on his mate. They’re still standing at the doorway. 

Naruto looks up, about to admit that he needs to lighten up a little, but then slits his eyes at Kakashi. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear, the poison is an allegory for revenge. 
> 
> I'm taking a little break from updating through the holidays so this will be my last update on AO3 until at worst January 8th. I may get back to it sooner if I feel up to it (I have a habit of early updating when I get excited lol) but I've got a few things going on through the month of December so I'm scheduling myself some breathing room. 
> 
> I will likely still upload chapters on my other site ☕ but outside of any reliable schedule 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! ☃️🕎🎄🎉🍾  
> Panlock on Tumblr  
> @Panlockk on Twitter
> 
> An excerpt for the next chapter: A Visit  
> "No one says anything while Kakashi washes his hands but the house is hardly quiet. Water runs in the kitchen and further back in the house. Sarada keeps hitting various chimes on her dashboard and looking at Kakashi each time, as if to see his reaction. Sasuke watches her blow bubbles and babble and slap the tray. The pale silver hair suits her. So do the whiskers. She’s happy and she doesn’t even recognize him."


	10. A Visit: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke must really be desperate because he’s relieved by the offer. He’s homeless and he doesn’t want to stay here but he has nowhere to go, either. He nods in agreement and Orochimaru doesn’t comment on it further. Even if they both could use the company, neither is the sort to admit it plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as one chapter but I feel like it works better as two, so you guys get back to back updates.
> 
> A/U about Sasuke's perspective on his lifes purpose right now. Its sort of some radical optimism? He HAS to endure, even if he knows he's done terrible, unforgivable things, because he is living for Sarada. He would do anything for her, even live a miserable life just in case she needs him one day.

Juugo and Sasuke part ways just before they cross the border into the Land of Fire. Juugo wants to return to his isolated home out in the wilderness and Sasuke intends to bring the poison to Orochimaru. They separated with a quick hug and Juugo tells Sasuke that he can join him after this is done. Sasuke had been grateful for the offer. He doesn't know what he will do after he sees Orochimaru. The sannin was technically aligned with Konoha and maintained a sanctioned lab within their borders. This means, to see Orochimaru, Sasuke will be near Konoha—near Kakashi and Naruto, and Sarada. 

Should he go there? Should he visit them? See the daughter that will never be his? He should tell Naruto and Kakashi that the group responsible has been dealt with but he could just write a letter. Should he stay away like he promised or try to get to know his daughter, like Juugo wanted? Sasuke still hasn't made up his mind when he gets to Orochimaru's labs. 

Surprisingly, the sannin is delighted to see his protege. “Sasuke,” he greets the young alpha with a sanguine smile and ushers them inside. “What do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

It then occurs to Sasuke that he will have to tell Orochimaru of Karin and Suigetsu's early end. "We need to speak." 

Orochimaru’s pleasant smile tempers slightly. “Just like you to get to the point,” he doesn’t sound offended. “At least sit. You look like hell,” he adds cheerfully and brings them to a table. 

Sasuke doesn’t bother arguing. Over the past few years his sensei had embraced a less cryptic lifestyle. The sannin still carried out his experiments under the supervision of Konoha— whatever that meant— but he also wrote to Sasuke on occasion, just to check in, and took up cooking. Orochimaru isn’t hopping from hideout to hideout, either. For the past four year he has taken up permanent residence and this compound is almost...homey. Sasuke suspects his sensei is working on something that requires stability and resources but decides he doesn’t want to know. 

“Are you here alone?” Sasuke asks as he sits at the table. He doesn’t sense anyone else but Orochimaru always did keep odd company. 

The sannin is still gliding around his kitchen, retrieving mugs for tea, when he answers. “Mostly, and now yes.” He comes back to the table after the kettle is on the stovetop. It looks as if he’s using an omega vessel again but it’s always a little difficult to tell such things when it comes to Orochimaru. “We’re alone," he sits across from the other. "Whatever you need to say, you can speak freely.” 

Sasuke withdraws the scroll from within his cloak and hands it over the table. "Karin and Suigetsu were attacked. The responsible group used this poison and I need you to examine it." 

Orochimaru accepts the scroll but doesn't release the items. He taps it against his palm thoughtfully while looking at Sasuke directly. "They were attacked?" 

The raven-alpha manages not to lose control of his placid, frozen expression. "They didn't survive." 

Sasuke's words are met with silence. Orochimaru's eerie smile withers and his face tightens. Maybe there is some humanity left in him, afterall. "What of their pup?" His elegant fingers are sliding around the scroll with barely-there control. He actually cared. 

Sasuke knew Karin and Suigetsu told their former master that they had a child. They did not tell him who actually fathered her, though. Sasuke doesn't even consider telling the truth. There was a time Orochimaru coveted an Uchiha body and though he doesn’t believe the sannin would cross him, Sasuke does not intend to reveal Sarada’s identity to anyone else. "The pup didn't make it." 

Orochimaru's jaw clenches. "I see." His voice is menacing but calm. 

A moment passes and neither student or mentor speak. Sasuke looks at the table and tries to keep his emotions from thundering up. His inner beast is still nearly feral after losing his lovers and nearly losing his pup. He manages to reel it back but just barely. He doesn't want that for himself anymore; he doesn’t want to be angry. 

Orochimaru looks murderous, though. The tea kettle whistles behind them and the sannin rises to retrieve it. Facing the stove he asks, "the people who created this poison?" 

"As far as I know they are all dead," Sasuke lifts his head as he answers. "Karin and Suigetsu were targeted because of the raids we did for you. If there are others, it's likely you will also be attacked." If Sasuke had to guess, the group planned to target the underlings first and work their way up to the Legendary Sannin. Maybe they didn't know Sasuke would be there that night; maybe they thought the stories about him were blown out of proportion. Either way, based on the amount of poison he and Juugo recovered, it's clear that the group had more attacks planned. 

Orochimaru laughs lowly, as if daring someone to bring such a battle to his door. "With poison? I would like to see them try." He glances at the other as he returns to the table with the tea kettle. “It didn’t work on you, did it?” 

“No,” Sasuke confirms. He doesn’t want to say more. He doesn’t want Orochimaru to know he was there. 

The way Orochimaru’s eyes soften implies he understands, though. He takes a sip of his tea and across from him Sasuke also lifts his mug. "I'll examine the poison. Depending on its complexity it may take some time." 

Sasuke nods and sets his cup back down. “Send the report to Kakashi when it’s ready.” 

“But of course. We are, afterall, loyal Konoha shinobi,” Orochimaru smirks and raises his mug. 

Sasuke slits his eyes and slumps back in his seat, breaking his neat posture. “You’re shameless.” 

Ororchimaru actually laughs. “I’ve been called far worse.” He stands, now holding the scroll again. “Will you stay while I examine the poison?” It looks like he plans to get started tonight. 

“Am I welcome to?” Sasuke doesn’t hide the surprise in his voice. Maybe he’s more tired than he realized. 

“I wouldn’t offer otherwise, Sasuke.” Orochimaru almost sounds annoyed. “Make yourself comfortable. I have no doubt you can find your way.” 

Sasuke must really be desperate because he’s relieved by the offer. He’s homeless and he doesn’t want to stay here but he has nowhere to go, either. He nods in agreement and Orochimaru doesn’t comment on it further. Even if they both could use the company, neither is the sort to admit it plainly. 

The sannin retires to his labs and Sasuke helps himself to Orochimaru’s amenities. This isn’t the same compound where the Uchiha spent most of his teen years but the layout is similar. He finds the showers and a change of clothes. The simple cot and sparse room are familiar, too. He remembers lying awake like this, staring at the cement ceiling and thinking about killing his brother. Some nights he couldn’t sleep at all. 

Tonight there’s no hate in his heart. He’s not the same angry boy that burned bridges as soon as he crossed them and yet he is right back where he was when he was twelve. It’s a decade later but he’s still thinking about his brother, and now Karin and Suigetsu. He misses them so deeply he can feel the ache in his eyes. 

Sasuke turns on his side and stares into nothing. He can feel his palm tingle and, very faintly, curiosity trickles through the connection. He’s not actually sure if it's Naruto or Kakashi that he feels; it’s hard to discern the origin or direction of their shared feelings. It can be hypnotic and addictive if he isn’t careful. He’s imagined what it would be like to linger nearby, feel the love they have for each other, and pretend it was for him. He made sure to settle far away from them last time, to avoid that exact temptation. 

Now he knows they know he’s not far away. Sasuke can feel fragmented curiosity and layered underneath, soft contentment. He wonders how awful it must be for them to be able to feel a sliver of what he’s experiencing. He should leave as soon as the sun hits the horizon. He should take himself far from here and finally disappear. The thought makes him feel like a coward.

That’s what his brother did. Itachi ran away and kept his distance until Sasuke was old enough and strong enough to hunt him down himself. He resents his brother for that. He thinks about what Juugo said. He contemplates what Karin and Suigetsu would want. He doesn’t sleep all night and instead clings to the gentle curiosity humming in the back of his awareness, hoping it means someone is thinking about him. 

XiiX

Days go by while Sasuke shuffles around the compound like a ghost. He feels like he’s in limbo, stuck in his own past. During the day he trains half-heartedly. Sometimes he reads. At night he stares at the same wall until he falls asleep. Sasuke continuously feels Naruto and Kakashi like static in the back of his thoughts. The distance is significant enough that he can’t pick apart specific feelings, just broad strokes. Sometimes he wants to run toward the humming so that he can understand it; sometimes he wants to run so far away that the static is dull and meaningless. 

If Orochimaru notices Sasuke’s melancholy, he says nothing. They talk infrequently, usually when Orochimaru comes out of his labs for food. It’s not unpleasant but Sasuke finds himself reflecting on the decisions that lead him to this exact place. He remembers swearing to anyone that would listen that  _ any  _ price was worth his vengeance: his allegiance to Konoha; his friendships; his soulmate; his body; his life. 

There was a time he was willing to pay all that and more, including the lives and safety of strangers. When he goes to bed he remembers the raw, pungent fear in those villagers. He goes to bed knowing that the children of that outpost have been raised hearing scary stories of him. He is their monster because he raided their homes and took their children. Was that a part of his plan? Killing children? He doesn’t remember swearing to that and yet, he cannot undo it. 

Years ago Naruto asked if Sasuke would have done things differently. Naruto asked if he regretted the choices he made, if he regretted leaving with and aligning with Orochimaru. Sasuke had insisted, no. He did not regret it. He hadn’t been thinking about that village, or the countless others that must talk about him as if he were a ghoul.  He chews on that for days. Contemplating the real cost, the human cost. Not just frayed friendships. Not just his severed arm. Not just a missed chance to live happily ever after with his soulmate. Was the truth about the genoicde of his people worth the deaths and terror of countless other families? On the third night, glaring at his bedroom wall, Sasuke is mulling this over for hours. He can’t sleep. He doesn’t blink. How does he justify what he did? How can he put a price on the truth? He flings the sheets off his body and takes himself into Orochimaru’s lab. 

The sannin actually startles when Sasuke slings the door open and strides in. He’s standing over a table, looking over some tissue samples from rats he exposed to the poison. Behind him are several, large cylinders that are covered with tarps. Whatever’s in them, Orochimaru doesn’t want anyone to see. 

“Sasuke,” he looks away from the samples. “Has something happened?” 

Sasuke realizes he must look unsettled. He  _ feels _ unsettled. He’s never come to Orochimaru for advice. “Can I ask you something?” 

Orochimaru turns to face his protege, now looking just as baffled. “It must be important. Go ahead.” 

“Have your goals been worth everything they cost you?” 

The sannin scoffs and sets down the dish. When he looks back at the younger man he looks amused and almost fond. “What is this about? You aren’t blaming yourself for the fools that made this poison, are you?” 

Sasuke grits his teeth. He wants to tell his mentor that  _ they  _ made the poison. They created the vapor that spread through villages and bled into generations and filled people with hate like smoke in the air. Doesn’t he see that? “So it’s all been worth it for you, the ends justify the means?”

Orochimaru’s face relaxes and he leans against a sleek, steel table. “The ends always justify the means, Sasuke. Anyone who says otherwise is lying.”

Sasuke thinks of Naruto and knows that’s not true. He has never sacrificed a single virtue in order to gain something he wanted. Sasuke shakes his head, “some things are too costly.”

“And who gets to decide the price, Sasuke?” Orochimaru crosses his arms. “What sort of price do you think Hiruzen and his council had on your clan? The Uchiha certainly weren’t worth more than peace, not to them.” 

“What makes you think I want to be like them?!” Sasuke roars back. A council of four decided the fate of his entire clan at the expense of his dear brother's happiness and  _ no,  _ the cost was  _ not fair  _ in Sasuke’s opinion...but he’s sure the people of that village would say the same thing about him. 

“That’s a part of the cost, Sasuke.” Orochimaru doesn’t sound cruel. In fact, his tone is gentle. “Once you have found something truly important, more important than even your morals, you will find that the ends always justify the means.” 

Sasuke feels desperate and he doesn’t know why. He needs this to make sense. He needs to understand how this scale works before he can move on. “And what is that for you?”

“Living on,” Orochimaru answers without consideration. “Surviving, immortality no matter the state of being. I’m willing to pay any price to achieve this one goal.” 

Sasuke growls and steps away. What a  _ shallow  _ answer. “That’s it? You just don’t want to die?” 

Orochimaru’s patience is finally waning. “If you’re going to disrupt my work with your childish questions you ought to listen. I went through extreme measures to avoid death but no, that’s not what I said, is it? I said  _ I will live on _ .” He glances back at the vats behind him. “I will do anything to make that happen.”

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke feels like they’re having an entirely different conversation. 

Orochimaru turns his head back toward his protege. “I will live on through a child. I’ve realized this is the only way to achieve immortality. All my knowledge, all my experience, my legacy, I will ensure it continues to exist in my child. For that goal I would set the world on fire, myself included.”

Sasuke feels his heart skip a beat.

“You used to understand…” Orochimaru eyes Sasuke too closely. “Perhaps you still do but the thing you’re willing to do anything for is no longer what you thought it was.” 

A child. Sarada. Is there anything Sasuke wouldn’t sacrifice for her? He sacrificed his inner peace to kill the poison maker. He sacrificed his own happiness by leaving her to parents that would be better than he could hope to be. He would endure a lifetime of pain if it meant she would never know it herself. Set the world on fire? Suffer the consequences? Gladly. 

The Uchiha gulps and color washes from his face. “So that’s it? We all have our sum total, is that your wisdom?” 

“That is how I sleep at night,” Orochimaru answers and turns back to the table. “If that’s all? I was in the middle of something.” 

Sasuke retreats after that. Despite the morbidity of the conversation, he does feel relieved. There is some serenity in knowing his limits. He was Itachi’s absolute in this world, the one thing Itachi was willing to destroy all else to protect. Sasuke thought vengeance was his one thing. Once he would have thought Naruto was his one thing. He knows now that it’s his daughter. 

It also means that his past transgressions were in vain. He has to live with that, though. He doesn’t have a choice. While disappearing into the wilderness to spend the remainder of his days as an exiled pariah may be fitting—it may even be more comfortable for him—he can’t do that. He can’t forfeit his life, not when Sarada may still need him one day. 


	11. A visit Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada keeps hitting various chimes on her dashboard and looking at Kakashi each time as if to see his reaction. Sasuke watches her blow bubbles and babble and slap the tray. The pale silver hair suits her, just like the whiskers. She’s happy and healthy and she doesn’t even recognize him.

  
Kakashi stuffs his fingers in Naruto's open, moaning mouth. “Shhh,” he hisses. “Sarada is going to hear you,” the alpha cautions while hungrily snapping his hips. 

Naruto chokes back another strangled moan and drops his forehead against the counter. They’re fucking in the kitchen, both with their pants around their ankles and shirts still on their backs. He doesn’t even know how this happened. One moment he was placing Sarada in her activity chair as Kakashi came home and the next he’s bent over the kitchen counter. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Spontaneous sex isn't exactly uncommon these days. They’re having more sex now than they have in months and Naruto is ready for it at the drop of a hat. At least hormones are good for something. 

It’s a good thing Sarada is too young to understand what’s happening a few yards behind her. She’s also too interested in playing with all the light-up toys and singing bobbles on her activity chair. The constant chimes and songs would be funny if either of her parents had the wits to care. 

For his part, Kakashi manages to keep himself from howling by biting his own lip. He’s got one hand braced on the small of Naruto's back, just above his ass, and the other is still in Naruto’s mouth. Under normal circumstances, he would be thrilled to hear his lover’s pleased, warbling cries but right now he doesn’t want to draw Sarada’s attention. 

The kitchen counter obscures most of what they’re doing but no amount of muffling quiets the sound of Kakashi’s pelvis clapping Naruto’s bare ass or the rattling of dishes. Naruto is still drooling around his mate's fingers and eagerly grinding back, meeting each of the alpha's jack-knife thrusts. 

Kakashi slides his hand around his mate’s body and cups his erection. It’s mostly under Naruto’s shirt, hidden from view and tenting the white fabric. The omega thumps his head against the counter again to keep himself from crying out as Kakashi gives him a tight ring to fuck into. 

Kakashi quietly huffs into Naruto’s neck, laughing. His mate is close. “Quiet now,” he growls and twists his palm over Naruto’s aching dick. It just takes a few, tight rolls of his hand and the omega is coming. Naruto shrieks and bites Kakashi’s fingers but the alpha doesn’t give a damn. His mate's pussy flutters around him and Kakashi picks up the pace. He fucks Naruto through his orgasm, punching his cock through the quivering channel until Naruto shivers and finally sags. The alpha pulls out a second later and strokes himself, coming on Naruto’s naked, flushed ass. 

Naruto groans, still ass up and bent over the counter. His pants are around his ankles; Kakashi’s come is dripping down his ass and thighs; his own mess is soaking the front of his shirt. He can feel Kakashi stagger back and fix himself but Naruto can’t make himself move. The afterglow feels too good. “ _Fuck,_ ” he sighs happily, eyes closed. Then he shoots straight up like he slept through his morning alarm. “Fuck!" He curses again and tries to hike his pants up while hopping toward the bathroom. He almost faceplants in his efforts. 

Kakashi doesn’t need to ask. He can feel it, too. Sasuke is just outside their house. 

Naruto trips and yelps, nearly braining himself through a wall as he dives for the bathroom. “Get the door!” He hollers and shuts himself in the bathroom. He’s in no state to welcome _anyone._

Hysterically, Kakashi wonders if he has time to wash his hands but then there's a knock at the door. “Well shit,” he mutters and gives himself a quick once over. His dick is in his pants, and he doesn’t see any questionable stains, but his erection and knot aren’t exactly _gone._ He has no choice, though, and does his best to adjust himself so his state isn’t as obvious before walking across the room. 

Sarada chirps curiously when she sees him. She's bouncing shallowly in her seat as she looks from Kakashi to the door. 

“Yeah, we’ve got company, Sarada-chan.” He smiles at her, unable to tell if she actually knows who it is, or if she just knows there’s a visitor. Kakashi can hear the shower running and hopes Naruto joins them soon as he takes a breath and opens the door. 

Sasuke is standing a few paces back like he wanted to be out of hands-reach when the door opened. He’s wearing his usual cloak and his face is a little flushed. “Aah, is this a bad time?” He asks, not meeting the other alpha’s eyes. 

Kakashi cringes behind his mask. There was no chance Sasuke didn’t know what he stumbled in on. He likely felt Naruto’s panic and now, with the obvious scent of sex in the air… “No, it’s fine. We were just about to start dinner.” Well, that’s how they ended up in the kitchen, anyway. Kakashi clears his throat and tries to shove the feeling of satisfaction down. He doesn’t need to gloat. He steps aside, “come in?” 

Sasuke hesitates a second longer but then steps inside. He looks around and sees Sarada in the living room. She’s sitting in an activity chair, little legs dangling from the fabric hammock. She already looks so much bigger from the last time he saw her four months ago and her hair is pale silver. She has drool on her chin and she’s flashing a small, gummy smile. She’s looking at Kakashi, though. 

The silver-alpha smiles at her as he walks by, saying that he’ll be right back. He really does need to wash his hands. Kakashi goes to the kitchen and gives the counter a dubious glance. It looks clean.

No one says anything while Kakashi washes his hands but the house is hardly quiet. Water runs in the kitchen and further back in the house from the shower. Sarada hits various chimes on her dashboard and looks at Kakashi each time, as if to see his reaction. Sasuke watches her blow bubbles and babble and slap the tray. The pale silver hair suits her, just like the whiskers. She’s happy and healthy and she doesn’t even recognize him. 

It shouldn’t surprise him. In the first two months of her life, Sasuke wasn’t around often. He wanted her to bond to Suigetsu, who was meant to be her father. He wonders if Kakashi’s silver hair reminds her of him. 

“Naruto will be out shortly,” Kakashi says after a few minutes of awkward silence. “Are you staying for dinner?” He asks, not knowing where to start. They haven’t heard from Sasuke since he trusted Sarada to them. 

Sasuke looks up and it takes him a second to compute. He watches Kakashi stride into the living room. The silver-alpha has a soft towel with pink ducks printed on it across one shoulder. He lifts Sarada and she squeals happily, immediately trying to grasp his hair. Kakashi allows the pup to grab and tug without complaint. Sasuke feels a twinge of jealousy. When he last saw them Kakashi was too nervous to hold her and now they’re as bonded as any other parent and child. 

“Sasuke?” Kakashi speaks up again when the other alpha doesn’t answer about dinner. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes,” he answers immediately, though not convincingly. 

Behind them, they hear a door shut and Kakashi peers down the hall. Naruto scampered into the bedroom to change when no one was looking. 

“I’m fine,” Sasuke says again with a little more certainty. “Just tired, I guess.” He _feels_ tired. He doesn’t know when he last got a good night's sleep. Between indecision and nightmares, his nights have been hell. Sasuke shakes his head and looks at Sarada in Kakashi’s arms. She’s leaning against his collar and drooling all over the towel. She still has a fistful of hair but she’s looking at Sasuke now. “I’m sorry I showed up without warning. There… are things I’d like to talk about.” 

Kakashi doesn’t like the way that sounds. Maybe it’s not fair to his former student but it's rare that Sasuke brings good news. He hikes Sarada against him more securely, as if he’s worried the raven-alpha will try to take her, and fights the instinct to snarl. “It’s fine,” he assures with a calm tone. “We can talk over dinner.”

Sasuke must still be able to feel the flicker of protectiveness, though, because he takes a small step back. “Thank you.” 

Just then Naruto steps out of the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. Instead of approaching Sasuke he goes straight to Kakashi and Sarada and takes the pup from his mate. Naruto is anxious, too. 

Sasuke feels like shit for showing up at all. 

“Is everything alright?” Naruto asks and finally looks at his wayward teammate. 

The raven-alpha wilts further. “I was nearby and...wanted to visit. There’s nothing wrong,” he promises sullenly. He doesn’t blame them, though. When has he ever brought either of them happiness?

“Oh,” Naruto brightens immediately and the mood shift feels like opening the blinds in a dark room. “Don’t freak us out like that! Not a word from you in months and the last time we saw you, you were—” he pauses, frowning deeply. “Then you just show up out of nowhere! What were we supposed to think!” 

Sasuke feels Naruto’s familiar, warm energy wash over him and _damn_. He missed the blond yelling at him. He grins, unable to resist riling his soulmate up more. “You're just annoyed I interrupted.” 

Naruto sputters and Kakashi decides now is a good time to excuse himself, wanting to take the opportunity to change his clothes, too. He can hear the soulmates squabbling across the house and notes that Sarada is quiet, probably a little bobble head turning from Naruto to Sasuke as they trade barbs. 

By the time Kakashi rejoins them, now no longer smelling like sex, Naruto is in the kitchen starting dinner. Sarada is seated in a high chair and Sasuke is at the table with her but keeps a careful distance from the pup, as if he’s worried about overstepping. The sight makes all sorts of things flutter in his chest. Jealousy and irritation spark up first because Naruto doesn’t seem worried at all about turning his back to Sasuke while their pup is left so close to the raven-alpha. More protectiveness rolls in behind the jealousy because Kakashi _has_ begun to think of Sarada as his, and Sasuke reminds him that it’s not that simple. 

Naruto waves him into the kitchen, though. The omega insists Kakashi is a better cook—he is— and having a task to focus on helps cool his temper. If Naruto or Sasuke felt his emotions spiking, no one calls him out on it. 

Things are awkward, though. 

Sasuke doesn’t know where to put his eyes or how to have polite conversation. He’s anxious, despite his promises that _everything is fine,_ and his confidence shreds as he watches the mated pair work. They’re perfectly in sync, navigating the small kitchen while preparing dinner and tending to Sarada like this is a practiced, familiar dance to them. The easy domesticity is almost a surprise. He’s never seen Naruto or Kakashi like this and they make it look effortless. 

When the food is ready the mated pair come to the table and it’s Kakashi who lifts Sarada from her highchair. Instead of eating, he bottle feeds the pup while Naruto helps himself. Sasuke wonders if this is how every night in their home is, routined and simple. It’s nice. 

Finally, though, Sasuke remembers he actually has a reason for being here, and it’s not to torture himself. “I don’t think anyone will come after Sarada.” 

“You found the people responsible?” Kakashi asks and Naruto has stopped chewing. This has been hanging over their heads like a dark cloud. They had been careful, and as far as they knew everyone believed Sarada was theirs...but knowing there could be people out there that wanted to hurt her made them both uneasy. 

The raven-alpha nods, and tries to pretend he’s only giving a mission report. “They weren’t affiliated with a Hidden Village. They weren’t even shinobi, just civilians with a good poison. I retrieved some samples and gave them to Orochimaru for analysis.” Sasuke looks at Kakashi, “he’ll send you his findings in a few weeks and hopefully have an antidote prepared as a precaution.”

Kakashi nods and makes a note to keep an eye out for any communication from Orochimaru. He doesn’t want someone else seeing it and getting curious. 

“When I located the last member of the group,” Sasuke continued, trying to focus on the facts. “He believed Sarada died that night. Even if there _are_ others in this organization, I can only assume they also believe she didn’t survive. I think she’s safe.” 

Relief spills out from all the men in the room but there’s something else behind it. _Fear._ Sasuke doesn’t understand. Are they afraid of him? Of another attack?

Kakashi holds Sarada closer, arms tensing, and Naruto is the one who says it. “Are you going to take her back?” 

“What, no.” Sasuke answers so quickly he almost bites his tongue. “No.” He repeats firmly and puts his chopsticks down, looking at the food he’s hardly touched. “Bringing her here was the best thing I could have done.” He could add that Sarada doesn’t know or even recognize him; he has no home to take her to; he doesn’t know the first thing about caring for pups, but all that is inconsequential because she is _thriving here._ He’d sooner saw off his own head than fuck that up. 

The dread that had wrapped around Naruto’s heart eases off like an uncoiling snake but shame quickly replaces the feeling. The night Sasuke brought Sarada to them, Naruto had been so against taking the pup from her father. Now, the idea of giving her up seems impossible but he never wanted to keep Sasuke from his daughter. “Sorry if we jumped to conclusions,” he apologizes softly and looks at Kakashi. 

Kakashi already knows what his mate is thinking. He’s pretty sure Sasuke is thinking it, too, he just hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask for it. The raven-alpha still has his eyes down and it looks like he’s contemplating teleporting out of his seat. “Sasuke,” Kakashi shifts the pup in his arms as he speaks up. Her eyes are still wide and alert, as if she knows _something_ interesting is happening around her. 

Sasuke lifts his head. Again he’s met with the sight of his firstborn curled in Kakashi’s arms. He’s trying to be happy for them, he is, he just wishes… 

“Would you like to stay here tonight? We can put you up on the couch,” Kakashi offers and looks down at the girl. She’s nearly done with the bottle. 

Before Sasuke can answer, Naruto is piling on next. “Yeah! And you should visit more often. Maybe if you made it a regular occurrence we wouldn’t worry every time you showed up.”

“You could spend some time with Sarada, too,” Kakashi adds graciously. 

“We’ll have to be careful, so people don’t notice.” Naruto points out, and now he and Kakashi are having their own conversation. Sasuke says nothing as the mated pair work out the details.

“He can use the back door, and only come after dark,” Kakashi decides and takes the empty bottle away from Sarada. She grunts and whines until he sits her against his chest, head over his shoulder, and pats her back. 

“I guess if anyone notices we can just say we were all catching up.” The blond is smiling at his mate and child. He feels good about this, excited even. He looks from his family to his teammate across the table. “If that group is really gone there’s no reason you can’t visit, right?”

Sasuke sits there, stunned. It doesn’t escape him that recently he’s had three offers of hospitality. First from the only other surviving member of Taka, and then from Orochimaru, and now from members of his first team. He’s been traveling backwards: Taka, Orochimaru, Team Seven. The thing he wants most exists even further back in time but this…

“Are you sure? I don’t want to complicate things.” Sasuke doesn’t beat around the bush. He knows what his presence could mean. There are very good reasons why he kept his distance all these years. Accidentally interrupting Naruto and Kakashi going at it could be the least of the uncomfortable, troublesome consequences of him hanging around. It’s hard to have privacy or peace when an emotionally unstable Uchiha is constantly broadcasting their feelings. 

“It will absolutely complicate things,” Kakashi deadpans and Naruto glares at him like he’d elbow the alpha if he weren’t holding Sarada. “But I think we should try to figure it out.” He knows how badly Sasuke wants it and Kakashi won’t be the reason Sarada doesn’t know the only other Uchiha alive. It’s the right thing to do. His instincts will just have to deal. 

Sasuke doesn’t know what to say. This is exactly what he wanted, why he really came here in person rather than just writing a letter. He can’t believe they’re really willing to offer it to him. “I don’t know what to say,” he admits quietly. 

“Just say yes, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice is soft. It's nothing like every time in the past when Naruto has made demands, wanting Sasuke to stick around. There are no threats of force to make him stay, or guilt trips. They don’t even use Sarada, like so many others who had invoked Sasuke’s family as a way to manipulate him. He’s just asking, and so is Kakashi. 

“Ok, yes.” Sasuke agrees. “If you’re sure, yes. I’d like to visit again and...get to know Sarada.” Kakashi and Naruto both relax in their seats, relieved again, and Sasuke can hardly believe it. They actually want him around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be on the 24th 
> 
> From here the two stories we've been following through this story will converge. Sasuke isnt here to be a home wrecker, though. If anyone is worried about that I will remind you that there is no infidelity or break ups in the tags :]
> 
> If you read Stamina I'm updating that tonight :)
> 
> Brief summary for next chapter: One night while Naruto is out Sasuke visits and has to navigate co-parenting with Kakashi.


	12. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke visits Sarada one night while Naruto is out. 
> 
> “ _Hello,” Sasuke's voice is gentle but realizes he has no idea how to talk to her. How does he let her know he loves her unconditionally even if he can’t be the one taking care of her every day? "I guess you don't remember me." He studies her little face and it looks as if she does the same to him. Sarada's black eyes are Uchiha sharp and cautious. They're shades darker than Kakashi's deep grey. Even with the dyed hair and whisker scars, Sarada's intense eyes are recognizably his. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran the clock out on this one but TECHNICALLY in my time zone its still the 24th. barely. 😅
> 
> In my defense this chapter was so behind in part because I got inspiration to write a future chapter in this same work. Chapter 12 was slow to come out but BOY CHAPTER 22 IS READY! lol
> 
> SO MUCH THANKS TO Mangzo for going through the beta process with me AT THE LAST MINUTE. You rock. Thank you for all the help. 😘
> 
> And thank you to Eyethefluff for giving me inspiration on the diaper scene 😄

XiiiX

That night, after Sarada was put to bed, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sat around the dining table and talked. The conversation remained easy and light. Naruto retold stories from a time before Sasuke left the village. Kakashi laughs, endlessly amused by the things Naruto says even if it's off the cuff. It felt more like catching up with old friends than re-learning how to be a part of their lives and Sasuke finds himself smiling as easily as his hosts. 

Then, Naruto mentions the extended council. “Kakashi and Shikamaru tried to talk me out of it, but the council is really coming together.” He grins at his mate. “Admit it, it was a good idea! I’m not terrible at this political thing, after all.” 

Kakashi is about to concede the point but Sasuke cuts him off, “what about the council?” His voice immediately sounds defensive.

The mated pair shift in their seats and glance at each other. “I guess I never told you about it,” Naruto reflects slowly. “I wanted it to be a surprise, at first, but then with everything that happened I forgot.” 

Sasuke relaxes slightly. “Did Koharu and Homura step down? Or die?” He adds the last part with enough hope it makes the other two laugh. 

“No, not yet anyway,” Kakashi mutters. 

“I wrote a proposal almost a year ago,” Naruto explains. He looks proud of himself. It took hard work to improve his writing skills and it actually paid off. “We weren’t sure if they were going to go for it, but Konoha’s Council is now officially ten positions, instead of the shadow government from before. Koharu and Homura are still on it but they’re no more or less powerful than the other eight members and everything has to go through a vote now, so…” 

“They’re held accountable,” Sasuke sounds like he’s had a revelation.

“Yeah, exactly,” Naruto agrees. 

If he had his way, the two crones would be in prison or dead. The world doesn’t work like that, though. Sasuke has mostly accepted it and he doesn’t actually want revenge like he once did. He _wants_ justice but even that felt unobtainable. This is, at best, a consolation to what Sasuke truly desires but...it’s also more than he realistically hoped for. “Who are the other members?”

“Established clans elect representatives,” Kakashi answers. “Most are clan heads but some send surrogates. The clans get to decide who represents them, though.” 

“Right now there are eight clans on the council: Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, Shimura, Sarutobi, Aburame, and Inuzuka.” Naruto lists them off. He could recite their clan heads and representatives, too. “We invited all the founding clans to start but newer clans could request representation, too.” 

“All non-military decisions are approved by the council,” Kakashi adds softly. He can see that Sasuke understands the thing they aren’t saying. If the council had existed in this form twenty years ago, the Uchiha would have had representation. It would have been harder to ostracize them. The crimes against them may never have happened. Grievances could have been settled at a table, rather than through civil war and eventual genocide. 

This is Naruto’s vision, finally at work.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief, “how did you even get them to agree to it?” He notices Kakashi shoots Naruto a dirty look and turns to the blond. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing!” Naruto insists. “It’s just this little provision that the whole council got, and it’s probably a good thing. Really!” 

Kakashi glares harder. 

“You’re lying,” Sasuke accuses. 

“I’m… looking at the silver lining?” The omega winces. 

“The council has the power to veto a sitting Hokage’s selection for successor,” Kakashi answers and leans back in his seat. He’s still giving his mate _a look._ “When I name my successor,” he motions toward Naruto, “the council will have to approve him by majority vote.” 

Sasuke notices Naruto isn’t denying it. Rather, the blond is rubbing the back of his neck and grinning unapologetically. Naruto’s succession had felt like a sure thing for years. Kakashi would nominate him and, before this clause, there was no reason to think Naruto wouldn’t be totally embraced. Now, though, that could be in jeopardy. “Is there any chance that won’t happen?” 

At the same moment, Naruto says, _“Nah!”_ Kakashi also answers, “ _yes_.” The mated pair glare at each other and the table goes quiet. Despite the heated looks, the only emotions flying between them is _concern_ and _admiration_ and a little bit of _sadness_ and _frustration._

“I don’t regret it,” Naruto says flatly. “It was the right thing for Konoha, even if it made things more complicated for me. Future Hokage should be vetted by the clans that make up Konoha. Besides,” he adds brightly, “Homura and Koharu don’t have any dirt on me, anyway.” 

Kakashi says nothing but Sasuke can tell this is an old argument. He also can’t help but think Naruto did this, at least in part, for him. “You’ve already made Konoha a better place and you’re not even Hokage, yet.” 

Naruto smiles and warm pride blooms out, like Sasuke's praise was sunlight. “That was always the plan.” 

Despite himself, Kakashi smiles, too. He _is_ proud of his mate even if he thinks the blond is reckless sometimes. Kakashi stretches in his seat, still smiling. “It’s very late,” he observes while standing up. Since they took in Sarada, they hadn’t been staying up like this. They slept when they could, in between feedings and diaper changes. “I’m going to bed but you two can keep talking. It won’t keep me up.” 

Naruto notices the time and swears, "crap it is late." 

"I'm sorry if I kept you," Sasuke stands and contemplates leaving. He could go back to Orochimaru's, rather than crash on their sofa, but Naruto offers to put together some pillows and blankets before he can refuse. 

"Nah, we had fun," the blond shushes him as he brings out some blankets. "Sorry, we don't have a guest bed. We had to get rid of it to fit Sarada's crib."

Sasuke accepts the blankets and decides not to tell Naruto he's mostly been sleeping outside on the grass. He's very grateful for a comfortable sofa. "This is fine, thank you." He looks down and clears his throat. "I'll leave in a few hours before the sun is up." 

The mated pair stand side by side near the hall to the bedrooms. They understand why Sasuke needs to leave so early. "OK, just visit again soon?" Naruto sounds hopeful. 

“You can visit as often as you want, just try to be discrete." Kakashi further extends the welcome. "Especially if you come by during the day.” His inner alpha isn’t _thrilled_ with the idea of Sasuke visiting when he isn’t home. In fact, he hates the idea. He won’t forbid it, though, because this isn’t a matter of trust. He knows Naruto and Sasuke could be alone all day and no lines would be crossed. Unfortunately, village gossip might not be so kind… 

“I won’t come during the day,” Sasuke rules that out at once. “But I will visit soon.” 

"Good," the omega relaxes and Kakashi gives their guest a small wave goodnight. 

Sasuke unfolds his blankets and unzips his vest to make himself more comfortable. He notices their small home is quiet, warm, and cozy. Orochimaru's labs always feel vast, impersonal, and cold. It smells like a mix of Naruto and Kakashi but, surprisingly, Sasuke's inner beast doesn't feel uneasy sleeping in another alpha's den. He feels safe. 

The blankets are soft and smell like detergent. The sofa feels like a cloud compared to the hard cot he's been struggling to sleep on. There's also something reassuring about being close enough to Sarada that he can protect her if needed. He closes his eyes and listens to the gentle quiet. As nice as it is here, Sasuke reminds himself it's just one night. If he makes this a habit, he's going to hurt himself. 

On the other side of the house, Naruto and Kakashi crawl into bed and the omega hugs his mate tightly. “Thank you,” he sighs happily and snuggles closer. 

Kakashi hugs him back and they both start purring. He knows what Naruto is thanking him for, though it feels odd to accept the praise. 

“Tell me if it gets too much for you, ok? I know you’re trying to do the right thing but I don’t want to stress you out.” Naruto cautions sleepily. They had enough miscommunications and growing pains already. He isn’t keen on going back to how things were. 

“Hm,” the alpha grunts. “Now that you mention it, there is something I wanted to bring up.” 

“What?” Naruto sits up to face his mate. 

“Have you thought about when you’re coming back to work?” Kakashi asks as gently as possible. It’s not a matter of money. Naruto inherited all of Jiraiya’s assets and Kakashi himself has been earning a jounin’s salary since he was twelve. They aren’t hurting by any means but… Naruto still has career goals. If he’s absent from work much longer Koharu and Homura will eventually make it an issue. 

Naruto grumbles and collapses back in the bed. “I don’t knoooow,” he moans. “I don’t want to put her in daycare.” 

“She’s six months old, Naruto.” 

“I just,” the omega starts up too loudly and then calms himself down. “I keep thinking, what if someone figures it out? What if we miss some of her hair, or it grows in and they see the black. Or what if someone notices her scent isn’t quite like yours.” 

“We don’t know if any of that will happen if she goes to daycare but we know what will happen if you don’t go back to work.” Kakashi uses the analytical reasoning that helped keep him alive on countless missions. It’s not ideal but if Naruto wants to pursue his dreams he’s going to have to make a tough call. 

“I’ll think about it,” Naruto concedes and sounds tired. He does _not_ want strangers caring for his pup. 

Kakashi takes the agreement to think about it and decides that’s enough life-changing decisions for one night. “Thank you.” He kisses his mate on the head and they finally get some sleep. 

XiiX

A week goes by and Sasuke hasn’t ventured back. He spends his time at Orochimaru’s compound and writes to Juugo. He makes one trip to Karin and Suigetsu’s graves and brings them flowers. Orochimaru doesn’t seem to mind his presence and mostly keeps to himself. The sannin sends Sasuke on one minor errand and sometimes they take their meals together. Sasuke manages to talk himself out of visiting Naruto and Kakashi twice and feels like a pining idiot. He keeps thinking about how perfect their life seemed and how he did not fit in it. 

They invited him, though. He reminds himself over and over. He heard it with his own ears and felt their sincerity. He could have written off Naruto’s enthusiasm; the blonde's capacity for kindness and hospitality usually exceeded his common sense. Kakashi, though, isn't wired like that. The silver-alpha can be kind, surely, but he’s also pragmatic. He doesn't see the world like Naruto and wouldn't compromise the stability of his family. Sasuke didn't expect him to be as accommodating; only, he was. Sasuke ruminates over the issue for days while circling Orochimaru’s creepy library. They invited him to visit. Isn’t it that simple? And since when did he even care if he made things harder on others, anyway? The fact that he cares is more annoying than enriching if he’s being honest. It would be easier if he didn’t give a shit if he complicated their lives but he _does_. 

He also cares about knowing his daughter. He wants her to know about her first parents, the ones who died when she was too young. He wants her to understand, one day when she’s older, that no one ever wanted to abandon her and that she was loved from the moment she was born. He doesn’t want her to resent him or Karin. He knows exactly what kind of pain can fester from those feelings. He does not want that for her. 

Sasuke waits for a cold, cloudy night to circle back. He figures there’s less of a chance anyone will see him if he travels in bad weather. He goes after dark and uses the rinnegan to get him as close as possible. Sasuke ends up in their backyard and quickly darts toward the house and knocks on the door. He feels like a burglar but he understands why this is necessary. It’s better if no one sees him making night-time visits to Naruto’s house. 

Sasuke doesn’t have to wait long for Kakashi to answer the door. The silver-alpha is holding Sarada and, as Sasuke’s nerves calm down, he realizes Kakashi is home alone with her. 

“Come in,” the older alpha welcomes him quickly and they get the door shut. It’s at least unlikely anyone saw him. “Naruto will be back in a few hours,” Kakashi explains while looking at Sarada. “He doesn’t get out much but he meets friends once or twice a month for dinner.” 

“Oh,” Sasuke is still removing his shoes. The idea that Naruto and Kakashi have such a...normal life reminds him how much things have changed. He’s still wandering the world, crashing at Orochimaru’s labs, and Naruto and Kakashi are mated with a child and have jobs and friends and Naruto goes out on regular dates with his peers. It’s the kind of life Sasuke never even had the chance to desire, let alone expect for himself. 

“I was just about to feed her,” Kakashi adds and readjusts the girl in his arms. “Do you want to hold her while I get the bottle ready?” 

Sasuke notices Kakashi is grinning like he knows exactly how daunting that sounds. Suddenly, he remembers the sort of sensei Kakashi was when they were student and teacher years ago. The silver-alpha threw his pupil headfirst into techniques that were just a little too advanced for him and expected Sasuke to figure it out. Looks like his methods haven’t changed much when Kakashi carefully maneuvers the pup into Sasuke’s single arm. 

“If she gets upset try moving her so she can see me,” Kakashi gives him that little advice and then steps away. 

Sarada is, indeed, looking at Kakashi as the silver-alpha goes to the kitchen. She doesn’t immediately cry but she looks from Kakashi to Sasuke and whimpers softly. 

“Hello,” Sasuke's voice is gentle but realizes he has no idea how to talk to her. How does he let her know he loves her unconditionally even if he can’t be the one taking care of her every day? "I guess you don't remember me." He studies her little face and it looks as if she does the same to him. Sarada's black eyes are Uchiha sharp and cautious. They're shades darker than Kakashi's deep grey. Even with the dyed hair and whisker scars, Sarada's intense eyes are recognizably his. 

The pup pulls a face and grunts, trying to twist away from Sasuke and seek out the alpha that's been raising her. Sasuke isn’t offended. In fact, it reassures his beast to know his pup trusts and loves Kakashi. It means the other alpha is good to her. 

"He's right there," Sasuke tells her softly and turns so she can see Kakashi in the kitchen. He looks up, too, and they watch Kakashi lift a bottle from a pot of warm water, douse some of the liquid on his wrist to check the temperature, and then turn around. 

"How is she?" The silver-alpha asks as he comes closer. 

Sasuke looks down at the pup. "Fine, I think." How would he know otherwise? "Is she always so quiet?" 

"Usually," Kakashi answers kindly. "She only gets fussy when she needs something or can't see one of us. Somehow we ended up with a baby and Naruto is still the loudest one in the house." 

Sasuke huffs, "I don't think we should be surprised about that, actually." He carefully shifts the girl in his one arm. He feels uneasy, not being able to support her more securely, and when he looks at the bottle he realizes he won't be able to feed her. "Do you need to take her back?" He nods toward the bottle. 

"You don't want to feed her?" 

"I don't think I can," Sasuke answers lamely. He never regretted not taking a prosthetic arm like Naruto, until right now. 

"Actually, Naruto figured something out," Kakashi explains and walks them from the kitchen into the living room. "I'll be right back, just sit down with her." He leaves the bottle and goes down the hall. When he returns, Kakashi is holding a thick pillow shaped like a U. He lays the pillow on the seat cushion beside Sasuke, "put her in that, so her head is propped up some." 

Sasuke curls and tightens his arm, keeping Sarada secured as he lowers her onto the pillow. She kicks but he gets her situated in the half-ring and can see how this is supposed to work. He's humbled that Naruto thought about this and gave him a way to feed his daughter. Sarada raises her arms and makes grabby hands at nothing, clearly expecting a bottle. 

"Here," Kakashi hands it to Sasuke. "If we make her wait much longer she might activate her sharingan." 

Sasuke isn't laughing this time. He accepts the bottle likes he’s never seen one before and doesn't know what to do with it. The thing feels heavier than it is and awkward in his hand. He doesn't know how to best hold it, how to make this feel natural. He clumsily guides the bottle to her mouth and, luckily, Sarada knows what she's doing. She latches onto the rubber nipple and helps herself. Her eyes are still swiveling around, looking from Kakashi to Sasuke as she makes eager gulping noises. "I didn't, ah, do this, before," Sasuke says suddenly. His voice is tight as he tips the bottle up. "I was there when she was born but after I knew she was healthy I left." 

Kakashi had been smiling softly but it washes away. "So, before you didn't…" 

"Be a dad?" Sasuke raises his eyebrows in Sarada's direction. "No. I kept my distance because I wanted her to bond with Suigetsu. The night they… the night I brought her to you, it was the first time I had seen her since she was born." 

Sarada is still looking around as if she's following the conversation. She's worked through most of the bottle and soon she'll be sucking air. 

Kakashi has one arm over the sofa, sitting on the other side of the pup. He assumed Sasuke would need encouragement but the knowledge that he has _no_ experience caring for his daughter is terribly sad. "She's not too old for you to start now. Those...first few months, and what happened that night, she isn't going to remember it." 

Sasuke nods. He had told himself that many times. She was too young. She won't remember it. She won't be scarred for life. 

"Ease her off the bottle once it gets low," Kakashi advises gently. It looks like he’s going to have to coach Sasuke on how to parent their pup. 

The raven-alpha listens and begins lifting the bottle to separate her from the nipple. Sarada tries to chase it even as she gets the last dregs out. "Is she still hungry?" He asks, looking at the empty bottle. 

"She'll spit up if she has much more," Kakashi explains with a grin. He'd guess she got her healthy appetite from her mother's side of the family. "She's going to need to be burped soon but give it a few seconds." 

Sasuke carefully touches one of Sarada's bare feet as he waits. Her skin is soft and the little foot is so small. "She's grown a lot since I brought her here." 

"Like a weed," Kakashi agrees proudly and then prompts Sasuke to lift the pup against his shoulder and try to burp her. 

The rest of the evening goes on like this. Sasuke does most of the work but with Kakashi's direction. Sarada is a good sport about it and seems fine being held in Sasuke's embrace as long as she can see and hear Kakashi nearby. Kakashi tells Sasuke more about his daughter. Her likes and preferences, how her personality is starting to develop. He tells the other alpha he sees a lot of Sasuke in her, especially in her eyes. Sasuke asks questions, mostly developmental milestones. When will she start teething? Has she tried solid food yet? Does she have a favorite toy? 

Eventually, though, after Sasuke has got comfortable holding Sarada and is relaxing with the girl against his chest, she pouts and grunts. Then he smells it. "I…" He looks down at her. "I think she just…" 

Kakashi is grinning behind his mask, fist curled under his chin. "Yep." 

"Oh," Sasuke isn't disgusted. It's not like this is really a surprise, babies need changing. He flexes the fingers still bracing her against him. "Any way I can do that with one hand?" 

"Hmm," Kakashi stands. "Maybe not. But, to be honest, I'm pretty sure the task takes three hands, anyway." 

"Lucky for us," Sasuke quips and follows the other alpha down the hall. He hadn't ventured past the kitchen any of the times he's been here and wasn't familiar with the layout. At the front end of the hall is the bathroom, beside it is Sarada's nursery, and at the end of the hall is a closed-door that must be the master bedroom. Sasuke avoids looking at it, as if it might be rude. 

In all actuality, he's fortunate Kakashi is so calmly letting him explore his home at all. He can feel the occasional pulse of territorial hesitance but Kakashi reels it back almost immediately and Sasuke is very grateful. He’s so grateful, his own beast feels cowed. His instincts aren't perking up to challenge Kakashi. It's almost as if his secondary nature understands that Kakashi is the superior father. 

Kakashi leads them into the nursery and toward a diaper changing station in the corner. "So, I've accepted there's no perfect way to do this." He deadpans, looking at the changing table as if he's lost friends here. "If we get through this without getting shit on our hands, or her hands, it will be a success." 

Sasuke looks at Sarada with a little horror. "You’ve traumatized him." 

The silver-alpha smiles at the two Uchiha. He’s noticed Sasuke doesn't really talk to Sarada like she's a baby. He hardly changes his voice and doesn't dumb anything down. That’s just like Sasuke, to talk to a pup as if she's an adult. "Come on, lay her down." 

Sasuke does as he's told and carefully brings Sarada onto the changing table. She kicks again and makes a happy noise like this is funny to her. Kakashi stands by with wet wipes and a clean diaper while giving Sasuke instructions on how to unfastened Sarada's onesie. She starts squirming and Kakashi offers a hand to keep her steady. 

"I'm telling you, three hands," Kakashi mutters wearily. 

Sasuke laughs and almost feels silly. He's so nervous and for what? This is just a dirty diaper. What can go wrong? He shakes his head and reminds himself he’s survived far worse. "OK, and I just..?" Maybe he's too confident now because he doesn't wait for instruction. The dirty diaper has to come off, right? He pulls the adhesive strips back and Sarada kicks again, freeing herself from the soiled thing. 

"Wait, she might—" as Kakashi gives his warning he also maneuvers behind Sasuke. 

Sasuke realizes, too late, that Kakashi was avoiding a surprisingly strong stream of urine. "S _hit_!" He curses and tries to arch back but Sarada got him right on the chest, soaking his vest. 

Kakashi, who remains unscathed, laughs. "I tried to warn you," he doesn't sound the least bit sorry about it. Neither does Sarada, actually. She's still kicking her feet and squealing, quite proud of herself, and it sounds like they’re both having a laugh at Sasuke’s expense. 

“I deserved that,” Sasuke admonishes himself. “I figured she already went!” 

“I swear she knows what she’s doing,” the other alpha inches from behind Sasuke and returns to the fight with wipes. “She’s got me more than once." He sets down the packet. “You lift her and I’ll grab the diaper. _Don’t_ let her touch it,” he warns. 

Sasuke pulls a face at Kakashi’s second warning but does as he’s told. Kakashi wraps the soiled diaper and tosses it in a nearby trash can but Sarada still needs to be wiped down. “God, that stinks,” Sasuke turns his head for some fresh air. His eyes are watering. 

“We started giving her solid food and now she can strip the paint off the walls, apparently,” Kakashi explains. “Here,” he hands the other some wipes. “I’ll hold her steady and you clean her up.”

Sarada starts kicking and flinging her arms as soon as Sasuke lowers the cool wipes on her skin, making Sasuke’s attempts to mop up her mess very difficult. “How does anyone do this alone?” 

“ _Quickly,_ ” Kakashi says pointedly. 

“I’m _trying!_ ” Sasuke snaps even though he doesn’t really know what the hell he’s doing. He’s started _sweating,_ for heaven's sake! Why is this so hard? Meanwhile, Sarada is squealing and trying her best to thwart their efforts to do this in a sanitary way. 

They probably look ridiculous. 

Eventually, after many wet wipes and a few swears, they manage to get her clean and in a fresh diaper. Sasuke feels demoralized and exhausted by the end of it but Sarada is giggling. 

“I think that was actually harder with your help,” Kakashi sounds baffled and hefts Sarada into his arms. Sasuke still has piss on his shirt and needs to remove his vest before he can hold her again. “Do you want me to wash that,” he nods toward the stained clothing. 

Sasuke looks down at himself and cringes. “Yeah, actually.” He unzips the thing and slips out of it. Luckily, Sarada missed his button up and it didn’t seep through or Sasuke would have to go shirtless. 

Kakashi turns and plops Sarada in her crib for now. It’s nearly time for her to go to bed, anyway. “Follow me,” he leads Sasuke down the hall toward the utility room where they could throw the vest in the wash. “Are you going to stay the night again? Might as well, since we have to wash that.” 

Sasuke hadn’t thought about it but he wouldn’t mind staying on their sofa again. The evening has been so nice and he doesn’t want it to end yet. He’s about to ask if that would be ok, if he could stay here another night. He doesn’t get the words out because Sarada _wails_ from her nursery and the sound jolts both alpha’s like a spike through the brain. 

A distressed pup. 

_His_ distressed pup. 

Kakashi reacts before any rational thoughts can catch up to him. If he were thinking clearly he’d know Sarada is just throwing a fit because she’s been left alone. She’s fine. She’s safe. But his animal hindbrain is faster than his reason and he whips around and sees Sasuke. 

The raven-alpha feels the instinct to run to his pup, too, but his senses aren’t as cloudy. There’s no mistaking the violent light in Kakashi’s eyes, though. It came out of nowhere. One moment they’re having a friendly talk after that disastrous diaper change and the next Kakashi is snapping his teeth and slinging Sasuke across the house. 

When Sasuke is thrown out of the hallway and into the living room his first instinct is to _fight back._ “What the hell?” He snarls, just barely containing his anger after being shoved away like a threat. 

Kakashi is still growling and positions himself square in the middle of the hall. He’s guarding it, placing himself between Sasuke and Sarada, but the distance helps and the realization of what he’s done starts to catch up to him. Kakashi runs a hand through his hair and exhales shakily, just barely hanging on to his impulses. “I need a second,” his words are clenched and he doesn’t look the other alpha in the eyes. 

Sarada screams like she’s being murdered. The sound makes Sasuke’s inner alpha seeth and Kakashi’s brief but potent bout of fury feels like an oil spill. It’s spreading over everything, all the ground they covered tonight is black and combustible. The welcome he felt before is gone. In its place is cold, hard territorial rage. “If I’ve overstayed my welcome I can leave,” Sasuke’s voice is firm but he feels hurt. He should have known better. He _did_ know better but he let himself hope anyway. 

“No,” Kakashi barks. “That’s not it, I promise you.” 

Sarada’s cries are chipping away at Sasuke’s sanity and despite Kakashi’s claims to the contrary, Sasuke can feel the silver-alpha’s ire. He shakes his head. “I should go.” Forget the vest, he can wash it himself. He goes to the back door where he left his shoes.

“That’s not it!” Kakashi growls again and his tone is far from convincing. He can’t calm down while Sarada is crying. “I’m off suppressants.”

Sasuke pauses, having only managed to get one shoe on. At least it got his attention.

“I’m not used to,” Kakashi motions toward himself. “Sometimes instincts sneak up on me.” 

The raven-alpha still hasn’t moved. Sarada’s cries feel like the atmosphere is going to pop any minute. “Instincts like hating another alpha in your home?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answers and his lip quivers, like the mere thought drives him mad. He doesn’t want Sasuke to leave like this but he’s also not sure how he’d react if the other alpha came any closer. Unfortunately, Sasuke can feel that. Before he can think of a way to smooth things over, Sasuke gets his other shoe on. 

“Thank you for having me over,” he speaks as calmly as possible but he needs to leave. There’s no way he can sleep here tonight. 

“Sasuke, wait,” Kakashi follows the other outside into the backyard. “You don’t have to go.”

“I think you and I both know I should.”

Kakashi looks like he wants to argue but doesn’t. The emotions radiating off of him are not welcoming, either. The truth is, he doesn’t want Sasuke in his home, even if he knows it’s irrational and unfair. 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought,” Sasuke sounds resigned. “I apologize if I upset your evening.” He opens a channel and this time, Kakashi doesn’t try to stop him from leaving.

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whiplash you all feel? Sasuke feels it too. 
> 
> Next chapter: Kakashi tries to fix his fuck up  
> Update will be Feb 7th


	13. Numb It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gives the other alpha a mild smile and remembers what Sasuke looked like years ago as an angry, hurt child. He tries to remember that version and not the young man that nearly killed his mate six years ago… but he can’t. “I came out here to apologize to you about last night," he explains slowly. "But the truth is, I don’t trust you.”

Naruto almost cut his night out short when he felt Sasuke flicker closer. Knowing the two alpha's were alone with his pup had him holding his breath, ready to make a break for it—but he didn't feel any aggression. Rather than running home and getting between them, Naruto decided to stay put. He kept his attention split between the tentative comradery back home and Kiba telling a story about his last mission. 

He wished he could see it with his own eyes. Sasuke's presence is almost timid but it's warming up, occasionally beaming with accomplishment. Kakashi is radiating patience and amusement. Naruto finds himself smiling and plans on rubbing this in later. The two idiots are actually really sweet, when no one else is watching. 

Feeling Kakashi and Sasuke get along so well eases over to Naruto and he’s able to enjoy his night out with friends. Choji is showing everyone pictures of his newborn daughter. Naruto, of course, has to share photos himself and the two get into a friendly argument about who has the cuter daughter. Ino, who is out alone without her two mates, asks a thousand questions about the first few months and doctors visits and milestones. Naruto notices Shikamaru doesn’t comment much and his eyes look a little sad. 

“Have you thought about daycares, Naruto?” Ino asks while ordering another drink. “I keep asking Shikamaru when you’re coming back to work but he dodges the question.” 

“Ah, yeah, actually,” he admits and looks down at his glass of water. He’s not drinking tonight because he’s still breastfeeding. “I’ve got a few appointments tomorrow, actually, with some daycares.” 

“Sakura was recommending _The Junior Academy_ when we talked about it. My clan has typically kept pups in the home until they’re ready for the actual Academy but things are changing.” She leans over the table and props her chin up. Both of her mates are skilled and decorated shinobi. It makes sense they would both like to continue to work, even after having children. “What about you, Choji, are you going to keep Chocho with your clan or is Karui wanting to put her in daycare?” 

“We haven’t really talked about it,” he admits with an apologetic smile. Karui only just gave birth last month. Daycare hadn’t really been on the radar. “If Karui wants to go back to work the clan can watch Chocho.” 

“You wouldn’t use a daycare?” Naruto asks, even though he doesn’t have access to a clan himself. He knew it would be like this. He and Kakashi have many friends but they’re a pack of two. “Just so the pups can socialize and make friends?”

“Nah,” Choji shrugs. “We’ll make play dates with the Yamanka and Nara, like always!” He raises his glass and smiles at his two teammates. Ino raises her glass and Shikamaru humors him as well, though without the same enthusiasm. 

Naruto glances at Shikamaru but doesn’t say anything. He has kept his promise to Sakura not to bring it up, but he knows Shikamaru and Temari have been trying for a baby for months. He can’t help but wonder how hard it is for him to sit here and listen to everyone talk about their growing families. Ino may have noticed, too, because she goes back to talking about daycares and asks Naruto to give her his opinion, after he’s toured a few of them. 

He’s in the middle of agreeing when a firestorm of hostility billows off Kakashi like a volcanic cloud. The abruptness makes Naruto’s head spin and he has to excuse himself from his friends. “Hey, I just remembered I told Kakashi I’d be home by now,” he explains lamely and looks at the time.

His friends don't buy it but wave him goodbye. Naruto rushes out and knows he looks worried. He doesn't know what happened. One moment he could feel Kakashi and Sasuke in the back of his awareness, happy and calm, and the next Kakashi felt _murderous._ By the time Naruto gets home he can tell Sasuke has fled. He's not far away, maybe still in the village, and sulking. 

Kakashi is sitting in the living room. His feet are propped up on the table and he's got both hands clasped behind his head while looking at the ceiling. His emotions are shifting between irritation and _shame._

"Is Sarada in bed?" Naruto asks as he gets his shoes off and comes further into the house. 

"Yeah," Kakashi answers flatly. He went to her as soon as Sasuke left. The girl cried herself to sleep in his arms and he returned her to the crib. She's been out since. 

Naruto stands a few feet away and hasn’t sat down. He waits but his mate doesn’t say anything. "You gonna tell me what happened?" 

Kakashi takes a big breath before answering. "Sasuke came over," he’s still looking at the ceiling. "Things were fine for the first two hours. I asked if he wanted to stay the night," he starts grinding his teeth toward the end of his sentence. 

Naruto allows the pause. Clearly, his mate is in a bad mood. 

"Then Sarada started crying and I didn't handle it well." He sits up and shrubs his face. "I threw Sasuke out of the hall and...basically out of the house." 

"You what!?" 

Kakashi is now pressing his palms into his eyes. "He didn't do anything. It was my fault." 

“So, why did you do it?” Naruto extends his arms like he’s waiting for Kakashi to toss an answer his way. “I don’t get it, I could feel you guys. Things were good.” 

“I don’t know,” the alpha shakes his head. 

Naruto thought they were past this shit. This was Kakashi’s idea. Didn't he say it would complicate things, but it was worth it? If he couldn't handle it, why even dangle the hope in Sasuke's face? "Did you even apologize?" 

Kakashi starts to reply but snaps his mouth shut. Did he apologize? No, he hadn't. He told Sasuke it was his suppressants but he didn't actually say he was sorry. He didn't really try that hard to keep him from leaving, either. 

"What the fuck, Kakashi!" The omega yells in disbelief. The insurmountable gloom wafting off his soulmate is driving Naruto insane. He wants to find Sasuke and fix this— but he won’t do that. In all the years they've been together, Naruto has _never_ sided with Sasuke over his mate. His place is here, with Kakashi and Sarada. He has been loyal and never strayed. Right now, though, Kakashi is in the wrong _._ "He lost everything and came to us with his tail between his legs! He all but begged to be able to visit and you said yes!!" 

_"I know,"_ the alpha snaps. His temperament is still shaky. "My instincts—" 

"You’re not the only one off suppressants!" Naruto shouts, showing his teeth as he does it. Kakashi may be his alpha but Naruto can only be dominated when he wants to be. "And it's not an excuse to be a dickhead, anyway!" 

Kakashi clenches his jaw but doesn’t argue. His shoulders are still tight and there's this space between his logic and his emotions. It never felt so wide. 

"When I messed up I apologized and made sure it didn't happen again." Naruto points out, feeling angry and disappointed. Not only did Kakashi pick a needless fight _with their pup nearby_ but he kicked Sasuke when he was down. If Kakashi is telling the truth about what happened, Sasuke didn't deserve that. "Where is this even coming from? You attacked him in our house!” 

Kakashi wants to blame his instincts, the lack of suppressants, his hormones but— “I don’t know.” 

“That’s not good enough,” Naruto isn’t letting Kakashi off the hook. 

“I’m sorry, alright!” The alpha roars. 

“Tell _him_ that!” Naruto yells back, just as angry. “And make up your mind! It's not fair to him or to Sarada. Either you want Sasuke around or you don't." 

" _I do_ ," Kakashi says through clenched teeth. 

"Talk is cheap," Naruto snaps and looks at his mate directly. "Especially when I can feel it's not that simple." Of course, Sasuke felt that too. Kakashi is saying one thing but his emotions are telling another story.

The alpha hangs his head again. His bad attitude is still circling him even if he knows Naruto isn't wrong.

The blond sighs and tries to drop some of the irritation inside him. It doesn’t help that he can feel Kakashi’s confused, muddled frustration and Sasuke’s misery. "I’ve got a few appointments tomorrow morning, to look at daycares.” He hadn’t told Kakashi about it yet. He meant it to be a surprise. 

Kakashi perks up slightly. “Did you want me to come with you? I could clear my schedule.” 

Naruto shakes his head in the negative, “me and Sarada can handle it.” He bites his lower lip. They can both feel Sasuke nearby and Naruto wonders where he is, what he’s doing. There’s something about the connection that feels blurry. It’s like Sasuke is fading. It makes Naruto worried. He reminds himself he can’t run after the raven-alpha anymore and moves toward the bedroom. “I need to get up early tomorrow.” 

Kakashi stands to approach his mate. “Naruto, I—”

The omega takes a step back and Kakashi halts his approach. “I need you to make this right,” he says suddenly but keeps his distance. He doesn’t want his mate coming closer. “If you decide you don’t want Sasuke in our lives, I’ll understand but you have to make up your mind and you need to do it soon.” Naruto feels like he’s being pulled in two directions. The two alpha’s are emoting so strongly he can’t think straight. If they can’t be in harmony, Naruto can’t bear it. “You can come to bed after you decide what you want.” 

“You’re kicking me onto the couch?” 

“Just until you make up your mind,” Naruto holds his ground. “I think you need some space… in case you never actually wanted Sasuke here.” 

Kakashi shakes his head like he’s rejecting that idea. “I’ve already told you—”

“What if it was me,” Naruto interrupts him. “What if, before when he asked us, it was my feelings influencing you.” It hurts to admit but it’s a real possibility. Naruto has always wanted his soulmate in his life and there’s a chance his desires painted Kakashi’s feelings, too. He takes another step back, hoping the little distance will help. “I want you to think about it with a clear head, without me around.” 

Kakashi stands there stunned. He hadn’t considered that. Lately, it feels like he’s barely keeping a grip on his own thoughts. He hasn’t had the energy or time to pick below the surface but he doesn’t like the idea that he isn’t in full control of his decisions. He’s always known himself, even when he didn’t like himself very much. “I’d like to think I know myself better than that.” 

Naruto smiles, “then it shouldn’t take too long.” 

Kakashi sits back down on the sofa, landing heavily. He feels exhausted. 

“It’s important, Kakashi.” The omega adds softly. “I need you to do this, ok?” 

The alpha doesn’t look up but he nods in agreement. Naruto walks off down the hall a moment later and Kakashi stays on the sofa, thinking. 

XiiX 

Sasuke retreats from Kakashi's home with nowhere to go. People eye him as he walks down the street with his head down and smelling like piss. He imagines it brings them some satisfaction, to see him so humbled after all his grandstanding. He doesn't even know what Anbu must think of him but luckily they keep their distance. He ignores the looks and whispers from civilians and finds a laundromat for his vest, then a liquor store for his mind. He doesn't have much money but he's got enough to get him through the night. 

Sasuke takes himself into one of the many forests that surround the village and decides to hide there. As he settles against a tree branch he begins to feel Naruto’s fury and Kakashi's barely restrained frustration. The mates are fighting, probably over him. He pops the cap on the bottom shelf liquor and sucks as much down as he can manage. He didn't indulge often. He didn't live the kind of life that afforded such carelessness but, right now, he needs to dull the things in his head. 

Kakashi's distrust and sweeping anger. 

Naruto’s loud disappointment. 

Memories of Karin, asking him to stay. 

Memories of Suigetsu, with no sign of recollection in his eyes. 

Sasuke drinks and drinks until the leaves that surround him no longer hold a distinguishable shape and the trees are nothing but blurry, green blobs. Naruto’s unflinching ire is hard to drown out, though. Sasuke laughs into the bottle. He almost feels bad for Kakashi. He wouldn't want to face Naruto like that, either. 

The Uchiha wonders if this is what he will have to endure if he wants to know his daughter. Will he only have scraps, dependent upon Kakashi's whim? The silver-alpha is off suppressants. That could only mean one thing, they're trying to grow their family. It also means a rut for Kakashi and, all things willing, a pregnancy for Naruto. Soon, they may not be able to tolerate any visits from their rogue, unmated, alpha teammate. If these brief, uncertain visits are all Sasuke will get...well, maybe he'll just be drinking more. 

By the time the bottle is empty he can't feel Naruto and Kakashi anymore. Their emotions can't pierce the dense cloud of intoxication. He hopes they're not still arguing. He closes his eyes and pretends they've made up and he didn't cause them more trouble. When sleep takes him, Sasuke doesn't have any dreams, not of bloody nurseries or dead eyes or Itachi's sad, understanding face. 

XiiX 

Kakashi spends all night looking at the ceiling and thinking. He replays the night over and over, examining his feelings from the moment Sasuke entered his home. He had been relieved to see the younger alpha and, despite Naruto’s worries, that was all him. 

Naruto wasn't there to influence his mood or feelings when Sasuke showed up. Kakashi, himself, had been happy to welcome Sasuke inside. He hadn't even been reluctant to hand Sarada over. Kakashi remembers feeling amused. He was aware of Sasuke's nervousness and awe and that made _him_ feel confident. Sasuke never once approached Sarada or their home with… the assumption of authority and that soothed Kakashi's instincts. Without talking about it, the two alpha's had established a pecking order and Sasuke quietly deferred to his elder at every turn. 

So why did he react so violently when Sarada began to cry? It’s not as if he actually thought Sasuke had hurt her. Sarada is Sasuke’s blood. The idea that he would harm her is insane. Sasuke wouldn’t do something like—

Except. 

Sasuke has hurt his loved ones. He tried to kill Sakura. He threatened to kill Kakashi. He drove his arm through Naruto’s chest, narrowly missing his beating heart, and blew off his arm. He killed his own brother. Sasuke has lashed out at those he should have protected and left them maimed or dead. Kakashi thought he had forgiven… he thought he had learned to trust Sasuke again, but now he’s not so sure. Maybe he has forgiven Sasuke but his inner alpha has not. Either way, he doesn’t totally trust Sasuke, not with his family. 

Kakashi drags his hand down his face and looks toward a window. Through the curtains he can see the soft, muted glow of sunlight and realizes he’s been awake all night. Some time ago the tight, depressed drumming from Sasuke drifted away. He can still feel Sasuke's presence. His proximity is like a heat source, just like Naruto in the other room. He can feel them, knows where they are, only he can’t sense any emotions from Sasuke. Naruto, even if he’s asleep, is exuding a calm, open feeling that tells Kakashi that his mate feels safe and comfortable. Sasuke is an indiscernible shimmer, like a mirage. Kakashi can see it but can’t make any sense out of it. 

The silver-alpha sits up and decides he can’t sleep, anyway, and it’s early enough that he might be able to catch Sasuke before he has to go to work. He’s not sure if he’s made up his mind, exactly. He wants the raven-alpha to have opportunities to know Sarada but Kakashi does not trust him. He’s not sure if Sasuke can accept that or deal with Kakashi breathing down his neck. He won’t know until he talks to him, though. 

As soon as he steps out of the house, one of his Anbu appears and drops to a kneel. “Lord Rokudaime. Uchiha Sasuke is in the southern forest. We have eyes on him but he has not moved for some time.” 

Kakashi can tell Sasuke is in that direction but doesn’t let on that he knew that. No one knows that he shares a connection with Naruto and Sasuke. Mates develop a bond but it’s heavily dependent on touch and smell. What the soulmates have is very different and they have been careful not to share this information with anyone. “What is he doing?”

“Sleeping,” the Anbu answers bluntly. “He drank a bottle of liquor last night and has not moved since.”

“He’s drunk?” Kakashi clarifies with a small amount of surprise. It would explain the shimmering, vague projection but he’s never known Sasuke to be so reckless. 

“Yes, it appears so.” The Anbu is quiet for a moment, still in a kneeling position.

“Did he do anything else, before going to the south forest last night?” He wonders if he’ll have to do damage control after this. If Sasuke gets a reputation for being an emotional drunk...

The Anbu gives a summary of Sasuke’s movements the night before. They followed him from the Hokage’s house, to the laundromat, to the liquor store, and then out to the forest. He didn’t talk to anyone, other than the necessary venders, and has apparently been sleeping off his bender in a tree. After giving the more complete report the Anbu asks, “should we engage now that it is daylight? It’s likely others may notice him." 

“Don’t engage, he’s not a threat. His... odd behavior is a personal issue, not a political one.” Kakashi isn’t sure that explanation will hold water for long. Personal and political issues seem to overlap for Uchiha’s but Kakashi can’t have Anbu involved more than they already have been. Most of his Anbu are loyal and discrete; some are not. Some were reporting to Danzo, Koharu, and Homura even during Sarutobi’s reign and Kakashi knows he can’t trust all of them. “Disband the unit watching Sasuke and inform Shikamaru of these events. Let him know I’ll be coming in late. You’re dismissed.”

The Anbu nods and then teleports away. 

Kakashi turns back inside and writes a quick note for Naruto. His mate isn’t out of bed yet and he doesn’t want to wake him over this but Naruto should know what’s happening. Today is already complicated and the sun isn’t fully in the sky.

XiiX 

When Kakashi walks up on Sasuke, the Uchiha is still out cold. Anbu left the area a few minutes ago and they’re alone. There’s not another soul around for about a mile. Though, now that the sun was nearly over the horizon, it wouldn’t be long before shinobi began to come and go on missions and to train in the forest. 

Kakashi stands at the foot of the tree with his hands on his hips as if he doesn’t know where to start. There’s an empty bottle of gutrot on the ground and Sasuke is twenty feet up, tucked precariously against a large branch and the trunk. It looks like the Uchiha could easily roll out of the tree and it’s a miracle the idiot didn’t do exactly that in the middle of the night. Kakashi scowls and contemplates how to proceed. Should he shake the tree? Shout? Throw some rocks? 

He sighs and leaps up, crouching on the branch at Sasuke’s feet. “Hey,” his voice is surprisingly soft as he swats at Sasuke’s ankle. “Wake up.” 

Sasuke groans and winces but doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Sasuke,” the other alpha speaks a little louder this time. He does not want his former student flinging himself out of this tree.

The raven-alpha peels one eye open and then immediately shuts it. “What,” he grunts and frowns like he's been kicked in the head. 

“You’re in a tree, Sasuke,” Kakashi deadpans and thinks this should be funnier than it is. 

Sasuke feebly opens his eyes. “You’re in a tree.”

The silver-alpha wants to argue but, technically Sasuke isn’t wrong. They’re both in this fucking tree. “Ok, you’re still drunk.” He mutters mostly to himself and looks down at the bark under his feet. He needs to get Sasuke out of here before someone sees them. “You can’t stay here, Sasuke. Come on.” He reaches out to help the other up. 

Sasuke jerks to the side and nearly slips and falls. Kakashi has to grab his shirt to keep him from sliding off the tree. “I’m fine,” he argues and tries to sit up but the sudden movement doesn’t agree with him. “Guh,” he gasps and his face drains of color. “Fuck.” 

“Hey, are you—” Kakashi doesn’t get to finish his question because Sasuke heaves over the branch and empties his stomach. The silver-alpha wrinkles his nose behind his mask while he holds onto Sasuke’s shirt, ensuring the other doesn’t throw himself out of the tree and land in his own mess. “Feel better?” Kakashi asks after the other stops retching. 

Sasuke hangs over the side of the branch and spits a few times. He feels clammy and weak. His body is still shivering like he’s going to be sick again and his mouth tastes like ass. “No,” he answers bluntly. “I don’t.” 

The silver-alpha finally laughs a little. “Yeah, well, you look like sunshine.” 

“Fuck off,” Sasuke snaps weakly. He’s about as threatening as a wet cat right now and knows it. “Why are you even here? Go away.” 

“Well,” he drawls and pulls Sasuke against the trunk, hoping he won’t get sick again. “My Anbu informed me that you were passed out in a tree so I thought I should check it out.” 

“Hn,” the Uchiha grunts. “And I figured it was because Naruto chewed you out last night.” 

“I take back what I said, you look like shit.” Kakashi returns without any hostility. Their banter doesn’t have much bite and, honestly, he probably deserves a little sass from his former student. “Can you stand?” 

Sasuke gives the other a withering glare. “Sure. Do you want me to throw up on your shoes or your shirt?” 

“Right,” Kakashi agrees tiredly. Instead of leaving the other alpha to sweat and puke out all the liquor he consumed last night, he stays put. "Let me know when you can move without vomiting."

Sasuke is still glaring, “you can’t be serious. I’m sure you have better things to do.” 

The silver-alpha gives the other a mild smile and remembers what Sasuke looked like years ago as an angry, hurt child. He tries to remember that version and not the young man that nearly killed his mate six years ago… but he can’t. “I came out here to apologize to you about last night," he explains slowly. "But the truth is, I don’t trust you.” 

The glare pinching his expression smooths out but Sasuke doesn’t look that surprised. “I know you don't." The alcohol is still numbing everything. He can’t feel Kakashi’s emotions but he knows the other alpha is being truthful. This might be the most honest thing they’ve said to each other in years.

“I want to,” Kakashi continues with an amicable voice as if they’re talking about some mundane thing. “And I thought I did. After you brought me to Naruto the night I bit him, I could see you had changed.” 

Sasuke rests his head against the tree and shrugs one shoulder. “We both know sometimes that’s not enough.” It’s true he changed. He worked hard and grew and learned from his mistakes but it wasn’t enough for Naruto and it’s not enough for Kakashi. 

“No,” Kakashi agrees. “Some things are easier to break than build and even harder to repair.” 

Sasuke huffs, "that was eloquent." He looks down at his lap and slumps against the tree trunk behind him. "I don't blame you. I probably wouldn't trust me, either." 

Kakashi looks at his former genin and can almost see Sasuke flickering between the wounded twelve-year-old he first met and the vicious seventeen-year-old that nearly killed them all. He knows it's not fair. Sasuke isn't either of those people anymore but he hardly knows the young man in front of him. "Do you remember telling me you should kill everyone I care about?" 

Sasuke's remaining hand slides off his lap and touches the tree branch below him. "Yeah. I remember." His feelings are still muted and dull. Kakashi can't sense what's under the surface but it's obvious. **Guilt.**

"You acted as if you were the only one who had experienced loss,” Kakashi explains with an edge of bitterness in his voice. “I thought you were just a hurt kid, lashing out. When you threatened to kill the people I most care about, I didn't take you seriously. I thought you were being a self-absorbed asshole but I didn't think you would hurt anyone." 

Sasuke flinches and looks away. 

"Then you did." Kakashi pauses and makes them both sit with that for a few seconds. He's not trying to lecture the other alpha. To be honest, it's not his place. Sasuke has recognized and paid for his mistakes and he did it without any guidance from Kakashi. This is about owning up to his own prejudice. "I really thought I had forgiven you. Maybe that was Naruto's influence… I don't think he ever held it against you." 

Sasuke sniffs once and wipes at his face. He isn't crying but his eyes hurt. He doesn't want to remember this. He doesn’t want to think about how he tried to strike Sakura from behind or laughed at Kakashi and madly declared his desire to kill him. He was a self-destructive fire, burning down to his bones and leaving scorched earth everywhere he went. Of course Kakashi can't forgive that. 

"But, now that I have a family to protect, I can't let it go. You threatened everyone I love and then tried to kill us. Sometimes I wonder if you could do it again." 

"I won't," Sasuke answers immediately. 

"But you could," Kakashi's voice is hard but not cruel. 

"You didn't believe me last time," he leans forward slightly and looks up at his former teacher without any hesitance. "You didn't take me seriously back then. If you can’t trust me, fine. I understand. But don't tell me I don't mean it. We love the same people, Kakashi. I'm not going to hurt them." 

Kakashi can see the conviction in the way Sasuke throws his entire body into it. He can’t feel him, though. Sasuke's emotions are an indiscernible haze… but Kakashi believes him, anyway. It's not trust, not yet, but it's something. It's an understanding that they want the same thing. "Alright." He holds his hand out. 

"What," Sasuke's posture weakens a bit as he looks at the offered hand. 

"Stand up." Kakashi doesn't want to finish this conversation here. "We've got to go." 

Sasuke slips his remaining hand into Kakashi’s and allows the other to help him up. "That's it? You’ll trust me?" 

Kakashi keeps a hand on his former students shoulder. The younger alpha still seems unsteady on his feet. "I'm willing to work on it. We can talk more after you've sobered up but we really need to go." 

Sasuke sways and looks a bit green but agrees. He's in no place to turn away a chance to earn back the trust he lost. "Yeah, alright," he exhales and glances down at the twenty foot drop below them.

"You good?" The silver-alpha asks as he shifts a little closer. 

Sasuke knows what's about to happen and shakes his head in the negative. He is not good. Kakashi ignores him and wraps one arm around Sasuke’s waist and jumps. 

Sasuke feels like his stomach is still in the tree above them and gets sick as soon as they hit the ground. It's not very dignified and his ankles get hit with some back splash. "You did that on purpose," he croaks while still facing the ground. 

"It could have been worse," Kakashi observes cheerfully while waiting for the other to recover. Maybe his quick jump was a little petty. 

_"How,"_ he snaps. 

"Hm. I could have made a trust fall joke?" 

"I hate you."

XiiX 

After they are sure Sasuke isn’t going to vomit again, they manage to teleport back to Kakashi’s house. Naruto and Sarada are gone, which is a good thing. They still have things to talk about and Sasuke doesn't want anyone else to see him like this. By the time Kakashi hands him a towel and a fresh change of clothes, Sasuke looks and feels like a reanimated corpse. He doesn’t even complain when Kakashi shoves him in the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Sasuke simultaneously feels more human and more awkward once he's in the shower. The warm water is refreshing and he's thankful to be out of his stale, filthy clothes. He still has a headache but his hangover isn't as vengeful. The knowledge that he's using Kakashi and Naruto’s shower is weird, though. He uses their soap and shampoo. He dries off using one of their towels. When he gets dressed he wears Kakashi’s clothes and smells the other alpha on them. He shouldn't like that but he's too exhausted from his bender to care. 

When Sasuke crawls out of the bathroom Kakashi has already thrown his clothes in the wash and has a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin ready. "Thanks," Sasuke accepts both and slides into a seat at the table. 

"How are you feeling?" The silver-alpha asks politely but looks at the time. If he wants to show his face at work today he needs to leave soon. 

"Fine, I just need to sleep it off." He looks at the glass of water. It's good for him, undoubtedly, but his buzz is wearing off. He's not sure if he's ready for that. "If I finish this can I get something stronger?" 

"It's 9am." Kakashi scoffs and recalls the night Sasuke brought Sarada to them. He had asked for a drink then, too. "I'm starting to wonder if you have a problem. Do you drink like this often?" 

"You couldn't guess?" Sasuke asks in a defeated way, as if it should be obvious. "Alcohol numbs it." 

Kakashi had noticed but he didn't assume Sasuke was doing it intentionally. "That's why you got yourself drunk? To obscure the connection?" 

Sasuke shrugs and takes another drink of his water. He doesn't mention he sometimes drinks to dull his dreams. He doesn't know how much he might project in his sleep and he doesn’t want Naruto or Kakashi to be subjected to his nightmares. Karin and Sugiestu are his ghosts, not theirs. "It's the only thing that works. A buzz dulls it. Getting hammered numbs it entirely for a few hours. Sometimes it's easier to be fucked up than feel you two." He clears his throat and looks away. "Otherwise I feel like I'm intruding." 

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck and cringes. Yeah. He can understand how Sasuke might occasionally feel uncomfortable. "Fair enough." 

"You're not going to tell me to lay off the booze?" Sasuke was expecting more of a fight. 

"I'm not your sensei anymore," Kakashi backs off from the potential argument. "I don't like it, but it's not my call." He hadn't liked not being able to feel Sasuke and he was relieved when the connection began to return. He never thought he'd miss it but after three years he's gotten used to being able to feel Naruto _and_ Sasuke. 

"Well," Sasuke slumps. "Thanks for sparing me the lecture. Are you going to tell Naruto?" 

"No, but if you think he won't notice you're probably still drunk." There’s no way Naruto won't figure it out. The omega has a barometer that's always set to _Sasuke._ "He'll be home sometime this afternoon. I asked him to pick up your vest from the laundromat." 

"Oh," Sasuke sounds a little slow. He sort of forgot about his vest. He also doesn't know where he and Kakashi stand right now. He doesn't even have dry shoes to leave in but Kakashi hasn't really clarified his stance on having Sasuke around. "We should probably finish our conversation. Before he comes back." 

“I’m willing to try if you’re willing to be patient,” Kakashi makes his offer as straightforward as possible. He doesn’t have to pussyfoot around with Sasuke and for that he’s thankful. The Uchiha has a direct way of speaking, just like he does. “I can’t promise I won’t be an asshole again but I do want you involved. It’s just going to take time for me to trust you completely.” 

“I can live with that,” Sasuke agrees and tries not to sound too desperate. He would have accepted any terms offered. “Time is all I have,” he adds quietly. What else does he have to live for but earning back their trust and being there for his daughter? 

Kakashi inhales like they’ve just come to an armistice. “I was thinking it might be better, for now, if you visited frequently but for shorter periods of time.” 

“Ok,” he agrees again. “I...have somewhere nearby I can stay.” Orochimaru said he was welcome there anytime. As odd as it is living in between Konoha and the Sannin’s lab, it was better than sleeping outside on a regular basis.

“Can you go there now?” Kakashi asks, though not unkindly. 

Sasuke looks at himself, at the clothes he’s wearing that aren’t his. “Yes...if you want.” 

“Come back tonight to get your clothes and have dinner with us,” as Kakashi speaks he walks around the table. He plans on leaving as soon as Sasuke is on his way. “I’ve got to go to work and I’m sure you’d like to rest for a few hours.” 

“Right,” Sasuke stands up and shakes his head. The raven-alpha isn’t surprised Kakashi doesn’t yet feel comfortable leaving him alone in his house. “I’ve taken up your whole morning.” 

Instead of trying to convince Sasuke that he doesn’t mind, Kakashi holds up a key. “Here.” 

“What’s this?” 

“A key to my house,” Kakashi had decided on this while the other alpha was in the bathroom. Sasuke has made many concessions lately and Kakashi owes him an olive branch. “The thing is, I’m going to push you away when I need space.” Like he is now. He’s not ready to have Sasuke here all day, alone, or alone with his family. “ _But_ , even when I push you away I want you to come back and that’s why I’m giving you a key.” 

Sasuke accepts the thing like it's expensive jewelry. Maybe it’s a small gesture. After all, if Sasuke wanted to _break in_ he could. There isn’t a door or wall strong enough to keep him out. That’s not the point, though. This key is a reminder that he is, in fact, welcome. “Thank you.” 

Kakashi feels the first, clear burst of emotion surge from Sasuke since last night. The crisp, pure, gratitude is almost embarrassing and Kakashi feels his own face unexpectedly heat up. “Don’t mention it.” 

Sasuke nods and pockets the key. Now that he’s sobering up, his emotions are just as powerful as always despite his calm expression. “I’ll come back after dark,” he promises and then takes a few steps back. He flickers away with the use of the rinnegan and in his absence Kakashi can still feel a hopeful echo. 

XiiX 

Across town Naruto pauses mid-step when he feels it. He had been keeping his attention partially directed on Kakashi all morning. He couldn’t sense Sasuke but, based on the note his mate left for him, he figured they were together. Kakashi’s emotions filtered through several changes and it kept Naruto guessing what the hell was going on. The slight annoyance and amusement weren’t that surprising, since Sasuke was apparently drunk. Naruto cannot _wait_ to hear that story. 

The tension and acute guardedness made Naruto hold his breath, though. He could feel his mate shift, turning to stone temporarily, as if to protect himself. It didn’t feel like a fight. There was no aggression or offensive energy, just cold reluctance and _distrust._ It lasted for a few minutes, long enough that Naruto wasn’t sure how this was going to shake out… 

Then, by the time Naruto finished touring the first daycare, he felt a pop. The guardedness dissolved and Kakashi was exuding more amusement, _strong_ amusement, and it made Naruto smile even if he didn’t know what was happening. The amusement turned to gentle concern and then, finally, hope. When Sasuke’s emotions crept through the thinning veil, Naruto was walking into the laundromat. 

And now he’s standing in the middle of the business, cradling Sarada against his chest and taking it in. He can feel both of them again, and they’re ok. They’re good. Kakashi feels secure and Sasuke is a wellspring of appreciation. Naruto looks down but isn’t really seeing anything as he lets that wash over him. He hopes they can feel his joy and gratitude weave into their tide. 

“Can I help you?” The laundry attendant calls out and yanks Naruto’s attention away. 

“Yes!” Naruto perks up and smiles, playing off being in his own head for a moment. “Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something.” 

The attendant behind the counter gives him a kind smile, “must have been a nice memory.” 

“Ah, yeah just something my mate said.” He figures that’s not a total lie. “I’m here to pick up a vest? It was dropped off last night.” 

“Under Hatake?” The attendant asks. She obviously recognizes the blond hero and knows that he’s mated to the Hokage. 

“Uhm, no,” Naruto corrects and adjusts Sarada. She’s going to need some snacks and a diaper change before their next daycare appointment. “Under Uchiha, actually.” 

“Oh,” the attendant sounds surprised. “Yeah, that was dropped off last night. You’re picking it up?” 

“Well, yeah?” Naruto gives the attendant a confused look and just barely keeps himself from adding, _duh._

“One second,” the attendant turns and finds the item. When she comes back she’s not nearly as friendly as she was before. “Here it is.” 

As Naruto pays Sarada starts to get fussy. She’s not used to so much excitement and their trip out of the house has disrupted her normal routine. “Sorry, she’s not used to being out like this,” he apologizes when she starts to cry. “Thank you!” He grabs the bag that has the clean vest in it and promptly takes off. He doesn’t notice the dirty looks from the other staff, who are now talking about why Naruto is picking up Uchiha Sasuke’s dry cleaning.

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and I apologize. I'm thinking I won't be able to keep up my twice a month update schedule. I really only have time to write on the weekends, and even then sometimes real life gets in the way. For now I'm going to say for sure once a month updates, and more frequent than that when I can make it happen. If I ever get myself caught up I will start uploading future chapters on kofi again but in the meantime, if you don't get regular notifications from AO3 when I update (I've been told that isnt always reliable) I use my twitter to notify when I've updated so you can follow me on there, if that helps? @Panlockk 
> 
> Despite this chapter being latey late LATE I like the final product and I hope you enjoyed it, too. Nothing about this series has happened easily or overnight and I'm making everyone work for every little gain. It was really important to me for Kakashi and Sasuke to have that conversation about trust and their loved ones in a tree because I was trying to mirror the canon scene where they have a similar conversation. I know I've referenced that scene in this work before, but it always seemed REALLY important to me for Kakashi and Sasuke. Having Sasuke up a tree was funny but I also hope it served its purpose as a call back. I'd love to know if any of you saw/felt that?
> 
> Also, I'll directly confirm here that the three of them can influence each others feelings. It’s like unintentional emotional conditioning. 
> 
> Next chapter will be by March 8th  
> A New Normal: Naruto and Sasuke get some alone time


	14. Bonus Chapter (Temari/Shikamaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately, things have been hard for Shikamaru and Temari because of growing pressure to have a child and being in a nontraditional relationship. After a night out with his friends, who all have pups or have pups on the way, Shikamaru comes home to his alpha mate. The couple enjoy some much needed intimacy and comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a stand alone chapter that has very little do to with the rest of the plot of A Family Arrangement. Nothing that happens in this chapter impacts the story with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. It's a Temari/Shikamaru centric chapter and if you're not into that, feel free to skip this chapter. I will get back to the plot with the next update. I just wanted to write this bit because I really dig Temari and Shika as a couple. 
> 
> Tags specific to this chapter: Temari is an alpha, so SHE HAS A DICK. If you are uncomfortable with that, please don't read. It's full girl peen in this chapter. Bottom!Shikamaru. Pregnancy and infertility discussions. 
> 
> Even if you don't want to read this chapter, I would still recommend checking out the authors note at the end because I'm going to exposition dump lolol

Shikamaru shuffles home with his hands in his pockets. He's looking forward with a slight scowl on his face but not really seeing anything. He thought a night out with his friends would do him some good but instead of finding some relaxation and comradery, Shikamaru feels even more pensive. Choji has a little girl. Ino has a pup on the way. Naruto has one and is already talking about having another. His friends have growing families and as happy as he is for them, he's so envious.

The beta sighs and rotates his shoulders. He tells himself there's no reason to complain. He and Temari both knew the odds when they were courting. They knew their relationship was ill advised. Procreation between a male beta and female alpha was nearly impossible but they loved each other anyway and he doesn't regret it. He loves his mate now as much as he did three years ago when she bit his neck. He does wonder, though, if she's happy with him.

Shikamaru is his clan head. He's expected to produce an heir, just like Choji and Ino have, but Temari is an alpha. Doesn't she also want to sire her own offspring? He worries, sometimes, that he's not enough for her and she will desire an omega. His clan is all but insisting that they court an omega into their bond for the explicit purpose of giving the Nara an heir. He hasn't entertained the idea. He doesn't want a concubine. He loves his mate and, if he's being honest, prefers alphas.

By the time he gets home his neck is still sore no matter how many times he rolls his shoulders. He's tense and feels brittle. It doesn't help that he and Temari planned to try again tonight and he's not in the mood for that. 

If it wasn't bad enough that the pressure of having a child has seeped into his political life and his personal one with his friends, it's impacted his sex life, too. He and Temari both have preferences in the bedroom, preferences that thankfully align, but those preferences would not result in a child. Since they started family planning, sex has begun to feel like a chore and Temari has had to bear the brunt of it. She went on medication to improve their chances but the meds make her lethargic, moody, and have stifled her libido. She’s even gained a bit of weight around the middle. Shikamaru knows she hates it but she never complains. 

When the beta walks through his house he finds Temari in the kitchen. His mate is facing the counter, with her strong, broad back to him. He stands there and watches her, knowing she knows he's there. Temari is wearing a pair of black elastic shorts that are a little tight around her waist and a satin robe that's only half length, stopping at the small of her back. She has, as always, good posture. Her back is straight and her strong shoulders are squared. Shikamaru eyes her up and down and feels his belly warm; he loves her body. 

"How was your night," she asks while still facing the counter. She's sorting out her medications from Sakura, preparing to take her next dose.

"Fine," he answers quietly and comes up behind her. He hugs his mate and kisses her throat, over the smaller scar left from his bite. 

She snorts, "at least one of us is in the mood." Its no secret that their recent sex life has been… burdensome. 

"No," Shikamaru shakes his head once in rejection. "Let's do something else." His hand slides around Temari's stomach and down to her groin. It's been over a month since they've had sex without the explicit purpose of getting pregnant, and right now he's not interested in doing anything that could result in a child. 

Temari growls softly and rolls her hips up, bucking into Shikamaru's palm. "Are you sure?" Even as she questions it, she doesn't sound like she wants to stop. "I was just about to get the lube." She's referring to the prescription lubricant they’ve been using. 

"Hm, let's use the other stuff." Shikamaru grinds his palm against his mate's fattening cock. "The lube for me." 

She turns around and her eyes are nearly black. It's been so long, too long, since she's felt like this. Between the drugs and the pressure of getting pregnant, she hasn't even wanted the sex they've been having. Now, though, she can smell the desperation wafting off her beautiful beta mate and _she wants it._ Temari shoves one hand up Shikamaru's scalp, unraveling the tie around his brown hair, and rolls her hips against his groin. "Is that what you want?"

His eyes flutter when he feels her hard cock through their clothes. It's _exactly_ what he wants. "Yeah," Shikamaru agrees and goes to his knees. He immediately pulls her shorts down, exposing her lengthy alpha cock.

It sits at the top-front of Temari's pubic bone, proudly blossoming from between the crown of her open lips. She doesn't have testicles but her spread labia mirrors the shape of neat, plump balls. Shikamaru mouths at one of the small, fleshy mounds and gently cups the other. He enjoys the soft feel of her full labia against his fingers and lips. He could kiss and nuzzle her all night but instead moves his attention upward, to the base of her cock. As an alpha, her vagina is narrow, lacks sensation, and doesn't self-lubricate like omegas or female beta's. Her erogenous zone is in her long, heavy cock.

Shikamaru slides both hands up her muscular thighs and groans against her shaft. "I missed this," he delivers soft kisses along her cock. "You're sexy." 

Temari runs her hand through Shikamaru's hair and scratches his scalp. He looks stunning like this; hair down, eyes dark, and all that sharp intelligence focused on pleasing her. It's enough to drive an alpha wild. "Show me how much you missed it, babe." 

Shikamaru opens his mouth and obeys. He may not be an omega but he is a genius, and sucking dick the way his gorgeous alpha likes was a skill worth learning. His gullet floods with saliva and his throat relaxes as she slides in, taking his breath away. 

"Oh, fuck, yes." Her voice is deep and pleased as she knocks her head back and grips Shikamaru's hair. Her mate starts slow, easing his soft mouth down and back up until the tip is rosy and slick. He’s being a tease but fuck if she doesn't love it. "Come on, babe, suck my dick like you mean it." 

Shikamaru moans in agreement and grabs a handful of Temari's firm ass, encouraging her to pump her hips. If his mouth wasn't full he'd beg for it. He wants her to fuck his throat. 

She snarls and snaps her hips, still holding her mate by the hair as she starts working in and out of his pretty mouth. " _Good boy_." Her lovely teeth have extended and she bites her lip as she looks down. Shikamaru's eyes are soft; his lips are wet and swollen; she can _see_ her cock glide deep and make his tight throat bulge. "My beautiful, perfect beta. You're so good at this." 

Shikamaru's face burns red but his dick is rock hard between his legs. It's tenting his slacks and his hips squirm, humping nothing as Temari fucks his mouth. He doesn't even care if he's not getting any friction. His alpha is enjoying herself, baring her fangs, and praising him for a good job. He wants to melt in her lap and stay wrapped around her cock forever. 

Temari's eyes are hungry and wide as she holds her mate's head steady and uses his mouth. Shikamaru is still grabbing a handful of her ass, groping and pulling like he needs her to plunder his mouth faster. His other hand has slipped between his legs, palm grinding over his aching beta cock. Temari growls softly, lovingly. She could come like this, fucking his throat until Shikamaru swallows her load. 

But, they both want more. 

Temari pulls her mate back by the hair. "C'mere," she purrs and Shikamaru rises for her. They meet in a sloppy, deep kiss and she licks the taste of her own cock out of his eager mouth. "Bedroom," the alpha growls in between nipping and sucking on her mates lips. 

Shikamaru nods in agreement and a second later his mate is lifting him off his feet. He wraps his legs around her waist and kisses her again as Temari walks them to the bedroom. With each step he can feel her dick grind against his ass and his own cock is pressed into her stomach. He moans and rolls his hips, chasing any pleasure and friction he can get. 

"Hmm," Temari groans into her mate's jaw. "Turn around and give me that ass." She slaps him on the rear and lowers them onto the bed. 

Shikamaru laughs, hands already working his pants open. "Yes, ma'am." 

As her mate strips, Temari tosses her robe and leans over the bed to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. It takes her a second to find it because lately they haven’t been using this brand. She pops the cap and the familiar smell further excites her inner alpha. This is the sort they prefer using, that's best suited for anal sex, and not the stuff from the pharmacist that’s laden with hormones. She pours a small dollop on her palm and applies it to her cock. 

Now naked and waiting, Shikamaru looks up at his magnificent mate and curses. She's beautiful. Everything about Temari is strong and dignified. He loves seeing her like this: naked, braced above him, hard cock bobbing between her legs, and the voluptuous, firm curve of her breasts. He thinks she looks godly and he wants nothing more than to worship. 

She notices Shikamaru staring and smiles, showing her fangs while she does it. When she started courting the Nara heir all those years ago, Kankuro thought she was crazy. No one could understand why she, a powerful, promising, young alpha from an important clan, would chase a plain beta male when she could get any omega she wanted. They never saw Shikamaru like this, though. If they saw the way he looked at her, when it's just the two of them, no one would question it again. "I love you," she tells him sweetly and leans down again, slotting their bodies together. 

"Love you, too," he murmurs against her lips and welcomes another kiss. His mate's confident, slick fingers glide between his legs and circle his hole. Temari doesn’t need her eyes to do it and works him open carefully while kissing him stupid. Soon Shikamaru is taking three curled fingers and moaning into Temari's mouth. It might have been a while but it's hardly the first time. His body knows her and opens until he's wet and stretched to take her again. 

"Can I have you from behind?" Temari asks with her mouth pressed along her mates throat. She kisses and licks his pulse, tasting salt and soft skin as she rolls her hips. 

"Yeah," the beta agrees breathily and they twist around with excitement. Shikamaru gets on his hands and knees and lowers his head to the bed, submitting the way his beautiful alpha deserves. His clan elders nearly dropped dead when he took Temari as a mate but he doesn't give a damn. Temari is a gorgeous alpha and he loves it when she mounts him. _"Alpha,"_ he groans and sways his hips. 

"Fuck," Temari swears and slaps his ass. "Love it when you present for me." She inches forward and strokes his asscheek. When she grips the petite mound she gets a glimpse of his wet, dark pink hole. Temari groans deep in her chest and takes herself in hand. "Ready?" She smears her cockhead against the soft place where her mate opens, torturing them both. 

_"Yes,"_ Shikamaru growls from behind his fist and rocks back. Temari gives it to him right away and his eyes roll into his head. "Hn, shit. _Babe_."

"Yeah?" She smirks, sounding smug. Temari loves reducing her brilliant mate to a limp, moaning, slut. "Do you like that?" The alpha rocks her hips gently, coaxing Shikamaru's tight body into relaxing for her. Each glide in is easier, deeper, and soon her pelvis is pressing against Shikamaru's ass. 

_"Guh,"_ the beta can only manage guttural, open mouthed moans once Temari picks up the pace. Her thick cock stretches him just right and he can't get enough of the deep ache. Shikamaru grips the sheets and throws himself back, fucking himself on his mate's length. 

"Fuck, yeah," the alpha sighs and squeezes Shikamaru's hips. She looks down, getting off on watching her cock pump in and out of his body. "Love fucking your cute, little, beta ass." Temari snaps her hips harder and her mate cries out. "Sweet boy, let me hear you." 

Shikamaru garbles mindlessly. The only parts of his brain that are working right now are the parts that want Temari to fuck him. She's nailing his prostate and sending sparks through his guts and Shikamaru feels dizzy with it. "More, alpha. You feel so good. Please, more." 

Temari howls and drapes herself over Shikamaru's bowed form. She mounts him properly, pressing her tits against his naked back. "You want my knot?" Her alpha voice is raspy and deep next to Shikamaru's ear and she feels his whole body shiver. 

_"Yesss."_ The beta begs with his head turned to the side, offering his throat and body both. He loves being taken like this, feeling her muscular, hot body pressed above him. Her hard nipples slide against his back and her strong pelvis claps against him again and again.

"Beautiful beta," Temari nips his neck and gets a hand under them. Shikamaru's cock is rod straight and swinging between his legs as they fuck like a pair of rutting dogs. She gets her hand around it, using leftover lube from stretching him earlier, and strokes him with a tight fist. 

Shikamaru grunts and snaps his hips forward, fucking the graciously offered ring. "I— _oh_ , babe, fuuuck." 

Temari is growling continuously as she smashes her hips against Shikamaru's sweet ass. Her knot is swelling and clips her mates tender rim over and over. She knows he can take it. He's done it before and he'll take her knot tonight, too, but first she wants him to come. "My beautiful beta and his pretty beta dick," Temari palms his sensitive cockhead. Her mate is leaking from the tip, _getting wet_ , and it makes her inner beast howl. "Come for your alpha, baby. Want you to make my hand slick with it." 

Shikamaru groans through clenched teeth and shoves his face into the sheets. His hips pump forward, helplessly fucking Temari's fist, while she rides him hard and fast. "I'm, shit, yes. I'm gonna—" The beta feels pleasure crackle in his belly and spread through his body. "Temari!" 

She feels his hole flutter and then warm, sticky come fills her slightly cupped hand. " _Good boy."_ She mercilessly uses it to stroke Shikamaru's throbbing, sensitive shaft until he’s sobbing and spent. He's still shuddering when Temari grabs both sides of his hips and holds his lower half up so she can fuck him with quick, short thrusts. "You get so soft and easy after you come," she growls in that rumbling alpha voice that makes Shikamaru's toes curl. "I'm close," she warns through elongated, alpha fangs and then plugs her knot-heavy cock deep inside her mate's body. 

Shikamaru whimpers and sags, boneless with satisfaction that makes him feel like the clouds he likes to watch. Temari groans and lays her forehead against his flushed, sweaty back. They're still connected, but her knot isn't going to stay locked inside her beta mate for long. She can't make herself move, though. They're both basking in the afterglow. 

Eventually she does the respectable thing and carefully pulls out before hunting down a warm washcloth to clean her mate. Shikamaru looks like he's already half asleep by the time she's done but opens his arms when she crawls back into bed with him. 

"Fuck, I miss this," he huffs weakly and pulls Temari against his chest. 

The alpha is quiet for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. They were supposed to try to achieve a pregnancy tonight but obviously those plans were shot to hell. Temari won't pretend she isn't happier with how things turned out. Though she is willing to take medications and change her body and be mounted for Shikamaru, her alpha _hates it._ Nature hasn't intended for her to carry pups and it's been hard. 

"You should court an omega," Temari says abruptly. 

"What?" Shikamaru sits up, suddenly too alarmed to enjoy his post-orgasmic buzz. "Do _you_ want an omega?" 

"No!" She also sits up and scowls as if they're about to fight. It's not totally uncommon for them. They like to bump heads, even if they're madly in love. "But you need pups and I can't do it, ok? It's been five months and it's not working."

Shikamaru's pinched expression softens and he leans over the bed. "Maybe… we can try artificial insemination," he suggests and slides his hand over hers. They had both been pressured by others to take an omega into their bond, one that would be willing to bear them both pups. The mates had declined again and again, unwilling to mate someone just to be their broodmare. Their only other option for children was for Temari to try to do what her body didn't want. 

"I don't think I can," she admits and looks down. "I don't think my alpha will let me." 

Shikamaru's shoulders drop but he doesn't withdraw his hand. They sit side by side on the bed, quietly contemplating the reality of their situation. It didn't feel fair. They love each other so deeply; they deserve a child of their own. 

Temari feels a weight dissolve from her shoulders even as her heart breaks. The alpha in her wants to provide for her mate; she wants to give them strong pups. She just can't carry them. "You aren't mad?" 

"No, of course not." Shikamaru's answer comes without hesitation. "I probably never should have asked, I'm sorry." He squeezes her hand again. 

"So, what can we do?" She asks after another pause. Shikamaru is the Nara clan head. He has to have an heir.

"What about surrogacy?" Shikamaru asks carefully. "If we could find someone to carry for us, would you do it?" 

Temari feels her inner beast shift curiously. It doesn't hate the idea of donating eggs to be incubated in another body. It's more alligned with the kind of breeding nature intends for her to do. "Do you really think we can? Will that work?"

"I'll look into it more tomorrow," the beta offers. "If you think you want it we'll ask Sakura if it's possible. We'll go to Suna if we have to, I don't care."

Temari feels a flicker of hope reignite inside her. Could they really have a pup, life created from the two of them? "Alright, yeah, lets give it a chance."

Shikamaru leans into her and gives his mate a tender kiss. "We'll figure something out.” As they slide back down to lay together he adds, “no matter what happens, I'll never regret being your mate."

Temari smiles and rolls her eyes playfully, "you sap."

The beta snuggles down and yawns, “it's the good sex.” 

She snorts against his throat but decides not to rib him further. They’re tired, physically and emotionally, and it feels good to be held in each other's arms and have some hope again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temari and Shikamaru are going to successfully use a surrogate and will have Shikadai, who is genetically their child. I dunno who their surrogate is. I'd guess it would be a Nara clan member who is willing to help them out but is NOT a mate to either of them. 
> 
> Some ABO headcanon: for omega males and alpha females, their penis is located where real life human females have their clitoris. Most omega males have a pretty small penis (like 4 inches/10 cm when erect, Naruto is the exception to this rule) The omega penis is just designed for pleasure, not penetration/impregnation. Alpha females do have a big ole dick, just as big as male alpha's, complete with a knot. Female alpha's still have a vaginal opening, but its basically a useless organ? It's narrow and they don't get wet so it's not appropriate for penetrative sex. I also headcanon that they could have a reservoir of eggs, but they don't ovulate and without pharmaceutical intervention they couldn't get pregnant. Basically, in female alpha's, all real life female sex organs are like the appendix? The don't serve a purpose and they're essentially evolutionary extras. 
> 
> Oh, and because of the location of the penis on female alpha's and male omega's, when they get aroused their erection spreads their labia. In male omega's it's a physiological sign that they're horny/worked up enough for sex (literally opened up). In female alphas, the labia sort of mimics a scrotum. 
> 
> Aren't you guys glad you read my WEIRDLY DETAILED HEADCANON ON GENITALS? Awesome. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk. It's almost 3am here I'm going to bed. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!!!!


End file.
